A Different Path to Fifty
by PassionForGrey
Summary: What if Ana's biological father never died when she was a baby? What if Christian's mother never overdosed when he was 4? How would their different path in life lead to one another? AU/OOC/HEA. Multiple POV's *I do not own FSoG*
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Here is my new story. I am super excited about this one, and hope you all like it.**_

 ** _This story is different than my last story and it takes place when Ana was born. Christian and Ana will have the same age gap but their life takes on a different path than in the original trilogy since her biological father never died when she was born. The same goes for Christian, his mother never died when he was 4._**

 ** _I am aiming on at least one update a week but know that sometimes life gets in the way._**

 ** _My husband is in the Marine Corps so I know and understand what goes on when being a military family, and that is what Ana is going to grow up as, so once again I hope you all like it._**

 ** _If anyone has any questions about the story just review or PM me and I will try to answer without giving too much away. I have some big ideas for this story but most of all what comes to me when writing._**

 ** _Just know that since there is an age gap between C &A, it will take sometime for them to meet, but I do not plan to keep you waiting for too long. _**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

 _ **September 10, 1989**_

 _ **Montesano, WA**_

 _ **Carla**_

"Oh Frank look at her" I tell my husband while I stare down at my daughter in my arms.

"She's so beautiful. You did good honey" he said and gives me a kiss on my forehead.

"What should we name her?" I ask him while playing with her little fingers.

"I thought you liked the name Anastasia?" he said with a frown.

"I do. I didn't know if you liked it or not" I tell him.

"I like whatever you like honey" he said with a smile. I look over at my husband and thank god every day I have him by my side.

Frank and I met my junior year in high school, he was a senior. It was instant attraction from the moment I looked at him. He was tall with wavy brown hair and light blue eyes, so much like my own. For such a handsome man, he was extremely shy. He was well liked in school but for some reason he had this quiet nature about him that you couldn't help but like. I was more of a loner in school so seeing Frank every day made my day better. I only had a couple of friends here and there but none I can say were my best friends. For someone being a loner, you would think that I was this shy awkward girl who stood in the back of the crowd and never wanted to talk with anyone, but I was the opposite. I was not shy nor was I awkward, the popular kids just never wanted to talk to me or sit with me at lunch. That all changed when Frank came up to me that rainy cold day over a year ago…

 _Flashback_

" _Um…hi" all of a sudden I heard a deep voice say to me. I was standing outside in the cold rain after school waiting for my mother to come pick me up._

" _Hi" I said in surprise and I blush a little when I realize who it is._

" _Carla right?" he said while shifting from foot to foot._

" _Yes, and your Frank right?" I say but already knowing the answer._

" _You know my name?" he said surprised._

" _Why wouldn't I?" I frown. Does he really not know how gorgeous and popular he is?_

" _I don't know. I didn't think you knew I existed" he said blushing bright red._

 _I giggle at the sight of him embarrassed._

 _He is wearing dark blue jeans and a red plaid shirt that he has tucked in his pants. He is also wearing Chuck Taylors. He's adorable._

" _I'm I really that funny?" he said offended._

" _Yes you're adorable actually" I say amused._

" _So um…would yo-ou like to go out sometime?" he stutters while rubbing the back of his neck. He is not even looking at me when he says this._

 _He's asking me out? I am wide-eyed and trying to form a response but nothing comes out._

 _Say something Carla!_

 _He's taken my silence as a no, so he doesn't say anything else, he just starts to walk off with his head bowed and his shoulders hunched, right in the raid._

 _I start to panic._

" _What…Wait!" I yell at him while running in his direction, getting drenched in the process. He stops walking and turns slowly when I get to him._

" _I'm sorry. Yes I would love to go out with you" I smile. My hair is sticking to my face, my clothes are soaked through but I couldn't care less._

" _You…really?" he asked in disbelief._

" _Of course" I giggle again._

" _Great! So um…can I get your number?" he says. He has the biggest grin on his face which makes him even more handsome._

 _I nod enthusiastically and I take a pen from my backpack and take his hand in mine and write my home phone number on his palm, never missing the fact that I feel a strong current running through my hand and up through my arm._

 _I think he feels it too, because when I look up at him he is looking at me with wonder. He gives me a shy smile and takes his hand away._

" _Can I call you tonight?" he asks hopeful._

" _Please do" I say while beaming up at him._

 _He smiles shyly again and nods his head, making his soaked brown hair fling into this face._

" _Until then…um…" he is speechless again and when I am about to say something to help him out he leans in quickly and kisses my cheek and then runs off with a spring in his step._

 _I am frozen to the spot and I reach up and touch my cheek with my fingers where I felt that strong current again when his lips touched my skin, I smile until my cheeks hurt._

 _I hear a car horn and see my mom pull up. I start to skip to my mom's car, still with the goofy smile on my face._

 _End of Flashback_

After that day in the rain, Frank called me and we went on our first date that weekend. He took me out to the drive in movie theatre, we sat in his car and watched (well tried to watch) the movie that was in front of us but either of us watching it because we couldn't take our eyes off of each other for a second at a time.

When he graduated high school, he went to college first while I was finishing up my senior year in high school and when I graduated I attended college for a while, but I had to drop out because we found out I was pregnant at just 19 years old. He dropped out of college and joined the United States Marine Corps. This precious bundle in my arms was the reason for his decision. He wanted to give our baby a good life and to give the baby stability and a good home.

He finished boot camp three months ago, and I stayed in Montesano with my parents. He came back to Washington when he was finished with basic training, and Frank is training on a DET to Fort Lewis Army base in Pierce, almost two hours away.

I gave birth to a healthy baby girl, 8 pounds, 3 ounces, and 19.5 inches long at 8:45am on September 10, 1989.

Frank will be training on the military base for about a year and then we will be on our way to our first duty station; which means that the government will relocate us to one of the Marine bases for his permanent job. We decided to live on base, since it's a cheaper way to live. After that, we plan to buy are first home when our baby turns one years old.

I come out of my thoughts when Frank touches me shoulder.

"You alright honey?" he frowns.

"Yes, I'm just thinking about how we first met" I smile.

I look down and see our baby girl yawn real big. I giggle a little at the sight.

"That was special, but nerve-racking for me" he says with a nervous laugh and rubs the back of his head.

I bite my lip to stop from laughing. To this day, he is still embarrassed whenever we talk about how we first met that day in the rain.

"It's okay Frank. I think I loved you even then" I say lovingly at him while bouncing the baby with my arms. She is starting to fuss a little bit.

"I love you too honey. Here, let me hold my angel before I have to go" he says while holding his arms out for the baby.

I am immediately disappointed. Frank has to leave to go back to Fort Lewis because he needs to attend some training for tonight. He was only aloud to come to the birth of our baby, and then he has to drive all the way back to the base.

I agree and hand him our baby.

"Hey angel" he says softly, and then smiles down at our daughter.

"I love the name Anastasia" he said and looks up at me. His blue eyes widen in joy of her name.

"Me too. How about Anastasia Rose Lambert?" I ask.

Frank is standing there holding our daughter in his green and brown camouflage camies.

"It's perfect. Okay Annie. I love you with all of my heart and soul. You be a good girl for mommy and I will be back tomorrow" he says softly to her and then bends down and gives her a kiss on her little forehead.

I tear up a little because I hate to see him leave us so soon after having our daughter, but the life of a military family, him going away from us often is something I need to get used too.

He comes over to me and hands me the baby. I take her and kiss her rosy pink cheek. She is such a beautiful baby. She has curly mahogany brown colored hair, crystal clear blue eyes that are like mine, full pouty lips, and frank's cute little button nose. She is the perfect mix of us both.

"I love you honey. I will be back tomorrow night" he says. He leans down and kisses me softly on the lips.

"I love you too Frank. Come back to us safely" I say almost as a whisper. I am trying hard not to cry but I don't succeed and the tears start to fall.

 _Darn hormones_

"Honey don't cry. I will be back before you know it" he says then wipes the tears from my eyes.

"Promise?" I ask hopeful.

"I promise. Now you both get some sleep" he smiles and kisses both of us once more. He picks up his gear from the floor, and then he is gone.

* * *

 _ **September 11, 1989**_

 _ **5:27am**_

 _Ring_

 _Ring_

 _Ring_

What in the world is that?

I am sleeping on the uncomfortable hospital bed. I have just been up an hour ago with baby Annie breast feeding. Surely she doesn't want more to eat?

I sit up slowly, groggy and stiff from only sleeping for such a short time.

Then I hear that noise again.

 _Ring_

 _Ring_

 _Ring_

Oh it's the telephone.

I lean over Ana's basinet that is by my hospital bed and reach over to the phone quickly so it doesn't wake her up.

I snatch it and look over to her and she stirs for a little bit in her pink blanket but she calms down and goes back to sleep.

I answer the phone in a whisper, trying not to arouse her again.

"Hello?" I whisper.

"Mrs. Lambert? This is the front desk. I have some military officials here to see you. They say that it is urgent" a girl says into the phone.

"Um…okay I will be right down" I frown. Wonder what this could be?

They hang up and I set the phone back into the cradle and get out of bed slowly.

I am still super sore from being in labor for 17 hours. She is a stubborn little thing, and didn't want to leave me I guess. I hope she is not this stubborn when she gets older.

I get my robe that is hanging on a hook on the back of the bathroom door and I put it on. I look at Ana one last time to make sure she is sleeping and when she is I leave her and go out the door.

When I am in the hallway, I see a nurse walk by and I tell her that I have some business at the front desk and she agrees that she can watch over the baby until I return.

I thank her, and then leave her when she goes inside my room to look over Annie and I walk to the front desk.

I round the corner slowly, trying not to walk to fast since I am still sore from delivery.

When I get around the corner, I see two uninformed service members standing at the front desk. One of them looks like a Marine, but the other looks like a Chaplain.

 _Oh no_

"Mrs. Lambert?" the service member asks while clasping his hands behind his back. He stands up straight, and his face is impassive.

"Yes?" I whisper. I clutch my stomach with one hand and my back with the other. It's somewhat painful to walk.

"We wanted to inform you that there was an accident involving your husband Franklin Lambert" he says impassively.

"What? Is he okay?" I panic.

"Yes ma 'me. He wasn't hurt but most of his training unit was injured, and there were some causalities" he said.

"Oh my goodness. I…is Frank going to come back?" I ask sadly. I am relieved that Frank is okay but heartbroken that some marines lost their lives.

"Yes Mrs. Lambert. We usually call when a service member is injured but the Marine Corps knew you have just given birth so we wanted to personally come down here and inform you" he nods.

I don't say anything, I just stand there stunned. What if Frank was one of the men who died? Ana would have to grow up without a father. I am extremely sad at the thought that I start to tear up but bite my lip to prevent the tears from falling.

"Mrs. Lambert, LCPL Lambert will be arriving sometime today. Again, we just wanted to inform you of what happened" he says this when I don't say anything.

"Yes, of course" I say softly but distracted.

The service member nods.

"Good day Mrs. Lambert and Congratulations on the baby" he says then bows his head and turns around and leaves with the chaplain.

"Thank you" I say to their retreating figures.

"Ma'me are you alright?" a nurse says with a frown.

I must have been still standing there, I didn't realize I have not moved from my spot.

"Yes, thank you" I try to smile but I don't succeed. I am still stunned.

"Well, if you need anything just press the nurse button" she says and starts typing on her computer again.

I walk back to my room slowly in a daze.

 _What if I lost Frank?_

I make it to my room without any problems and see the nice nurse place my baby back in her bassinet.

"She just needed a diaper change" she explains when she sees me coming into the room.

"Thank you so much for watching her for me" I say grateful.

"No problem, if you need anything just let me know" she smiles and then leaves the room.

I walk to my bed and sit down and just stare at my baby who is sleeping peacefully, wrapped up in her pink blanket, without a care in the world.

"Don't worry Anastasia, daddy will be here soon" I say softly to my daughter.

I cry silently on my bed, grateful and relieved that my husband is alive and safe, but sad that there was death.

* * *

 _ **September 11, 1989**_

 _ **4:05pm**_

"CARLA!" I hear someone raise their voice out in the hallway.

I am feeding the baby when the door flies open and Frank is standing in the entrance looking tired and worn out in his camies.

"Oh Frank" I start to cry when I see him before me.

"Don't cry honey. I'm here" he says and walks towards me and hugs me the best he can due to the baby in my arms.

"I was so worried when they came to tell me what happened" I cry in his shoulder.

Thank goodness he is okay.

"I know honey, I am fine and I am not going anywhere okay?" he says softly while wiping my tears away with his thumbs.

"What happened?" I ask when I calmed down. Ana is done nursing so I put her on my shoulder and start to burp her while patting her back firmly.

"It's a long story, I'll tell you later. I am grateful though. I made a friend today" he said sadly.

He sits on my bed and rubs the back of his head with his hand.

"Who?" I ask him. Ana is done burping so I take her off my shoulder and hand her to Frank.

He sighs relived and raises her to his shoulder and hugs our baby tightly.

"An army fellow who helped me. If it wasn't for him I wouldn't be here" he says while squeezing his eyes shut and kisses Ana's head repeatedly.

"What is his name? Whoever it is I want to thank him in person for saving your life and bringing you back to me and our Annie" I say.

Grateful for this service member, and indebted to him for bringing my Frank back to where he belongs.

He smiles softly but never takes his eyes off of Ana.

"Raymond Steele".

* * *

 _ **A/N: So what do you think? Sorry if there were any mistakes.**_

 ** _There will be a pinterest board for this story but I will try to update it in upcoming chapters._**

 ** _See you guys soon, Please review if you guys are interested in reading more._**

 ** _Elizabeth X_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Here is another chapter. This will be it until next week. I need to start doing my homework instead of writing, LOL.**_

 _ **I am just so excited about this story and I am glad I am getting good reviews so far. I am glad you are all liking it. Thank you for the followers/favorites.**_

 _ **The first couple of chapters will be of there childhood and then it will have a time jump. I just wanted to introduce my take on what could of happened if there parents never died. The next chapter will still be Ella's POV. Hopefully I can post the next chapter sometime next week.**_

 _ **For the review that asked if Christian will still end up being a billionaire? I cant answer that because I have not planned that far ahead yet of the story.**_

 _ **As of last chapter, Ray will be apart of this story and I have a general idea of where I want to take his character but I will say this: There is No Cheating in this story.**_

 _ **Anyway, I hope you all like this chapter.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

 _ **Detroit Medical Center**_

 _ **Detroit, Michigan**_

 _ **June 18, 1983**_

 _ **Ella**_

"Excuse me nurse? When can I get out of here?" I say annoyed.

I have been here since yesterday morning and I need to go home so I can get my next fix.

I tried. I really tried not to do any drugs when I was pregnant but I just couldn't stop. It was too hard. When I became pregnant at 19, I wasn't really surprised.

I was born addicted to drugs, just like my mother was when she had me. She met a man who did drugs and introduced her when she was just 18 years old. She had me in a back alley way and didn't even bother to take me to the hospital, so she just dumped me at a fire station and left me there to die. They found me the next morning, screaming my head off. I was later diagnosed with NAS; Neonatal Abstinence Syndrome, due to being irritable, experiencing tremors, jitteriness, reacting to different stimuli such as touch, sound, and over stimulation.

After staying in the hospital for god knows how long, I was sent to live in foster care. Now living in Detroit, there are not a lot of good foster homes available, so growing up I was always put in an environment where I was abused, malnourished, or living with inadequate baby care in general.

So I guess you can say the odds for me to stay clean and not to travel down the path to drug use in the future were slim to none.

"Miss Mitchell, you just had a baby. Your baby boy needs to stay in the NICU until his NAS is under control" she says sternly while writing something down on my chart.

"But I need to go home!" I demand. She looks up from her chart and raises her eyebrow at me.

"The doctor will be with you shortly" is all she says then leaves the room.

 _Stupid bitch_

Finally, after 45 minutes of sitting here with withdrawal symptoms the doctor in a white coat enters the room.

"Hello Miss Mitchell I am Doctor Samson" he says and sticks his hand out to me for me to shake.

I stare at his hand, but suddenly I get an idea. Maybe if I sweet talk him he will let me go home?

I flutter my eyelashes at him and bit my lip while shaking his hand.

I have always used my charms to get what I want.

I have long brown hair that I often leave in a huge braid down my back, pale skin, and tall for a women my age, but my eyes are my number one greatest asset. They are an intense grey color that are so unique and beautiful that you can't help but stare at, such as being hypnotized.

My beauty and charm always gets me the finest drugs that are around Detroit. Even though I am considered a natural beauty, my constant drug use hinders my charms if you're not considered a pimp or a drug addict, it won't have an effect.

"Hello handsome. So when can I get out of here?" I say seductively and bite my lip. I let my finger softly run over his hand and look at him under my eyelashes before he can take his hand away.

"Miss Mitchell your son Christian is extremely sick. He was diagnosed with NAS and needs to stay in the hospital for treatment so he can get better. He was showing symptoms of distress so he will stay in the NICU until he is out of the woods. Since you just gave birth not even two hours ago, you need to stay in the hospital for at least 48 hours" he frowns.

He takes his hand away not even showing signs of being seduced.

 _Fuck._

"Doctor I need to go home" I panic. I am having serious withdrawal symptoms and I need some drugs.

"Miss Mitchell I am already aware of your drug use, and we cannot simply discharge you just because you are having withdrawal symptoms. We can give you some medication to help with that but you need to stay in the hospital so we can monitor you if there are any complications" he says sternly.

I sit there stunned into silence while I shake uncontrollably.

He writes something down on a piece of paper and hands it to me. I take it with shaking hands.

"Here is a list of rehabilitation centers that can help you. I recommend you look over them and come to a decision, not just for yourself but for that precious baby boy that is in the NICU fighting for his life" he said sternly once again.

"I…I just…I can't stop doctor. I just can't" I say in exasperation.

I love my son. Yes I really do. It might not seem like I care about him, quite frankly it seems like I can care less what happens to the baby, but I love him with everything I am. I just can't stop doing the drugs, I was born into drugs and I will likely die when using them.

"Miss Mitchell it's not just you now. You have a baby that needs looking after. If you can't do it for yourself, then do it for your son" he says more softly. I hesitantly nod at him.

"I will put in an order for some medication to help with the withdrawal symptoms. I suggest you get some rest and if you are feeling up to it tomorrow, you can go visit your son in the NICU" he says to me.

I don't really listen I just nod at whatever he is saying.

"Good luck Miss Mitchell and congratulations" he says then leaves the room.

 _What the hell am I going to do?_

* * *

 _ **Children's Hospital of Michigan**_

 _ **Neonatal and Perinatal Unit**_

 _ **June 21, 1983**_

 _ **Ella**_

"Neonatal and Perinatal Unit" I say to myself when roaming the halls of the hospital two days later. I am able to visit my son. He was transferred here from Detroit Medical Center because of the higher rates of care. It says on the brochure that it is the best Children's Hospital in Detroit, and Christian has a higher rate of survival.

The doctors at the medical center gave me some medication for the withdrawal symptoms that helped but I am still getting urges and if I don't get some drugs here soon, I am going to go crazy.

I need to visit Christian real quick and then I need to go to our apartment and call my dealer or Roland.

I finally get to where I need to be and the nurses see me standing out by the door and I guess they hit a button or something because the doors suddenly opens.

"Can I help you miss?" one of the nurses in blue scrubs asks.

"I'm here to see my son Christian Mitchell" I say while shoving the brochure in my worn out blue jeans.

I don't have any nice looking clothes at all. I am wearing a torn white shirt with some stains on the collar, and the shirt is somewhat see through which shows my black bra, a pair of ripped and semi-clean skinny jeans and my torn and faded black flip flops. My long brown hair; that is almost to my ass, is braided in a long braid and thrown on my shoulder, it almost hits the bottom of my breasts.

"Yes are you his mother?" she asks confused while looking at my face, but when she starts to look up and down my body, her face suddenly turns to disgust at my clothing choices.

"Yes is there a problem?" I say and glare at her.

 _Fucking bitch. Not everybody has nice clothes and money!_

"No Miss Mitchell. Follow me please" she says sternly. She stands tall, straightens her shoulders, and walks off to a sink.

I roll my eyes and walk to where she is.

"You need to wash your hands thoroughly for three minutes. Make sure you get under your fingernails as well. When you are done dry your hands off and put on a blue suite. We don't want anything outside of the NICU that can either harm or make the babies more ill than they already are" she says while showing me what to do.

"Right" I say and do what she says. I still don't escape the fact that she said _thoroughly_ in disgust when she was looking at my dirty fingernails.

"When you are done, your son is all the way in the back. Take as much time as you want" she says more softly. Probably for my babies benefit rather than mine.

"Thanks" I say without looking up at her. I hear her scoff and she walks off.

 _Whatever, I love my son despite what you think!_

I finish washing my hands so I take the blue shirt thing from where they are hanging by the sink and put it on over my clothes. When I am done, I walk down the hall where there are several incubators that surround the room, at least 40 of them. There are many crying infants, and some are laying there quietly sleeping. Some have breathing tubes, some have lights that are beaming on them, and some are just in a regular clear bassinet looking things. Various doctors are standing by some of the babies, some families are sitting in a rocking chairs, holding their babies and many nurses are working on changing diapers, looking at charts or adjusting the babies various tubes.

I come to the last incubator that says _Baby Boy Mitchell_ on a blue card with a teddy bear taped on the front of the incubator. I stop and just stare at my son.

He is so tiny. He has a white hat on his head, a white breathing tube that lays unused beside his head, it looks like it connects to a breathing machine off to the side. He has a little white tube coming out of his nose. Various wires are all over him, and he is only wearing a diaper. I come and sit down on the rocking chair that is located by the incubator, and I just sit there and stare at him for god knows how long.

After a while a doctor in a white coat comes over and reads his chart.

"Hello I'm Doctor York. I will be taking care of your son while he is in the NICU" he says politely and sticks out his hand for a handshake.

I smile slightly and shake his hand.

"Miss Mitchell your son is receiving pharmacological treatment, which basically means we monitor him closely for withdrawal symptoms, sleeping habits, feeding patterns, and signs of him gaining weight. Another form of nonpharamacological treatment would be reducing his stimuli exposure, such as limited noise, reducing light exposure, excessive handling, swaddling him, and not giving him a pacifier for sucking. However, as you can see, his level of NAS is more severe so we are going to be attending to him more closely. If your son responds well to the treatment, then I would say you can take him home within 5-7 days" he explains to me.

"Right…thanks" I cough and then clear my throat.

"Take as much time as you like with your son" he nods and then walks away to help the other babies.

I stare at him some more and can't help but remember his father. I can see he has unruly copper-colored hair peeking out of his little white hat. His eyes would open every now and then, and his eyes are my grey color. His skin is a little red, and he has a straight nose, basically the spitting image of his father; Christian.

I met Christian in a run-down bar in Detroit exactly nine months ago. I came in because I had an appointment with a guy in the restroom that was set up by my pimp; Roland. To support my drug habit, I also prostitute myself, with the help of Roland. It's not something I am proud of but I need to do something to get the drugs, and Roland helps me to do that.

When I was done with my _client_ , just a quick blow job, I went to the bar and got myself my usual vodka. When I downed the drink I was about to head out and that was when I saw him starting at me at the other end of the bar. To say he was gorgeous would be an understatement.

He was extremely tall, I would say about 6, 2, lean and extremely muscular, with copper-colored hair, strong jaw, straight nose, full lips and light blue eyes. I remember him smiling at me which almost made me fall off the bar stool. He got up from his seat and walked over to me with easy grace, looking so at ease with himself and his body.

The only thing that confused me was he was in a suit; a well fitted suit that enhanced his lean muscular body, a suit that was made for him. He looked like a lawyer or some type of business man.

He was breathtaking even up close, I remember it, remember _him,_ like it was yesterday…

 _Flashback_

" _Hello Miss…?" he introduces himself. His voice is completely sexy, a perfect velvet soft voice but also very masculine._

" _Mitchell…Ella Mitchell" I say while licking my lips._

" _Christian" is all he said._

 _I stand there and smile seductively at him._

" _Do you want to get out of here Miss Ella Mitchell?" he says while cocking his head to the side and giving me the sexiest smile I have ever seen._

" _I'll do anything you want sexy" I purr at him._

" _Come" he says while offering me his hand._

 _I take his hand in mine and follow him out of the bar._

" _Why the hell are you in this shithole?" I ask him confused._

 _He looks at me with a raised copper-colored eyebrow_

" _You obviously have money. So why are you in a run-down part of Detroit? Picking up a prostitute no less?" I clarify. I admire him up and down. God is he sexy._

" _I had a case. Won it, so then having a quick drink" he says but doesn't explain further._

" _Ah, so you are a lawyer" I say under my breath._

" _What is that?" he asks, but the way he is looking at me, he heard what I said._

" _Lawyer" is all I say. He chuckles and walks me to a black Mercedes that is sitting out front._

 _I cannot believe I didn't notice it when I came in._

 _We get inside of the car and he drives for about 20 minutes not even making conversation._

 _I sit there with my hands in my lap and looking out of the window at the city of Detroit._

 _The whole night was a blur…got to a hotel, had the most amazing sex of my life, woke up to an empty bed and empty room, found only a note saying he had fun but nothing else, got up and found a couple of hundred bucks, took it and left the hotel room to buy drugs. I didn't even know his last name._

 _End Flashback_

I named him after his father. Even though it was just a fuck, I actually felt something for him. For the first time in my life, I felt a connection with someone. I think about him often, what he is doing, is he married? Has kids? Where does he live? Or if he is even thinking about me?

When I found out I was pregnant I freaked out but kind of excited at the same time. Our baby was my only connection to him. I wanted to name him after his father, I wanted to clean up my act but after a couple of weeks of trying to resist the temptation, I relapsed.

Roland didn't come around those two weeks which I was grateful for but when he did, he brought back my usual clients. Everything went back to the way it was.

Again, I tried…I really tried.

"Do you need anything?" a nurse asks me suddenly making me jump in surprise.

"No thanks" I say breathlessly while clutching a hand to my heart.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you. Just checking on your son" she says kindly.

I nod at her and give her a small smile.

When she leaves I sit there or 20 more minutes and then decide to go home.

All of this reminder of his father, of how I am going to be a shitty mother, I get up and leave him be.

I need to go home and shoot up and try to forget the fact that I am going to mess his life up.

 _Shit I already have._

* * *

 ** _A/N: What do you think?_**

 ** _I hope you like the way I wrote about Christian's father. Since we don't know anything about him, I wanted to go in this direction._**

 ** _I hope you all liked it and to continue reading and reviewing._**

 ** _Up next is Christian at the age of 4_**

 ** _See you soon,_**

 ** _Elizabeth XOX_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**N/A: Hey guys! Chapter 3 for all of you. It's a little short but I wanted to stop there.**_

 _ **Don't worry we will come back to Ana, Carly and Frank soon. Thank you for all of the new followers and reviews, I am blown away that you guys like it so far. Please Review and tell me what you think.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

 _ **Ella & Christian's Apartment **_

_**Detroit, Michigan**_

 _ **September 25, 1987**_

 _ **Christian Age 4**_

My mommy is standing at her bathroom mirror brushing her long brown hair with a ratty old hairbrush. My mommy is really pretty. Mommy has long hair. Mommy lets me run my fingers through her hair. Mommy lets me braid her hair sometimes too. When mommy is not laying down on the sticky nasty couch, she is brushing her hair. I am sitting on the dirty, stained carpet with my legs together watching her hair pieces slide through that ratty old hairbrush.

I wish my mommy would comb my hair.

I have brown hair too, and with red too. My hair is funny. My hair is long too. My hair falls in my face.

My hair is always dirty and smells nasty, like cigarettes. When I comb my little fingers through it, I always get them stuck so I don't worry about my hair at all. I like running my hands through mommy's hair. I don't like running my hands through my hair.

I wish I can have something to eat. I am so hungry. My stomach always makes this weird sound when I am hungry. Mommy sometimes gives me crackers or bread. My mommy says that we need to be grateful that the bad man takes care of us.

I don't like the bad man. He smells of cigarettes and drink. He has a shiny buckle on his black shoes.

The mean bad man always hurts me when he comes. I have tiny boo boo's on my body. They still hurt.

He always comes with other bad men and they always want to come near mommy. The mean bad man comes with white pointy stick things. I always see mommy put the white pointy stick things in her arms and legs. Mommy cries and shakes when she does not have the white pointy stick things. I don't like it when mommy cries. I like mommy happy.

Mommy is combing her long brown hair and singing softly while she smiles in the mirror.

Mommy is happy today. I like mommy happy.

"Today is a good day maggot" mommy says when she is done combing her hair.

I smile big at her when mommy turns to me and smiles. I like it when mommy smiles. He has a pretty smile.

"Let's bake a cake maggot" she says and smiles real big.

I smile big again and get up and follow mommy to the dirty kitchen.

The kitchen is white and the floor is dirty with grey fur and dirt laying on it. Mommy has some food in the cabinets but sometimes mommy does not have food in there. My stomach makes those weird noises again.

"Do you know what today is maggot?" Mommy says when she gets the box for the cake from the cabinets.

I shake my head.

"Today is when I met your father" she says and mommy smiles again.

"Daddy? Is daddy coming to see me mommy?" I ask with a smile.

I never met daddy. What does daddy look like? Is he going to come to see me? Why does he not live with us? I hope he is not the mean bad man that comes with the white pointy things.

Daddy is not supposed to hurt me like the mean big man.

The mean big man brings those fire sticks. He burns me on my chest and back.

They hurt. They hurt a lot.

Where is daddy?

* * *

 _ **Ella**_

"Daddy? Is daddy coming to see me mommy?" Christian says with a smile. His grey eyes that are so much like mine are big and wide.

I stop dead in my tracks. My hands are frozen on the mixing bowl. Christian is never going to see us again. He was just a onetime fuck, but I remember when I first met him and every year, I am actually happy for once. Happy that I get to have the memory of him. Then I think of where he must be. He is somewhere with lots of money, probably married with the big house, white picket fence and beautiful children running around a meadow, laughing without a care in the world, not stuck in the slums of Detroit.

I glare at Christian.

"No Maggot, he is not going to come to see us!" I almost yell at him. He flinches and bows his head. I roll my eyes at him being overdramatic.

"Stop being overdramatic Maggot, let's just make this cake" I say without looking at him.

These last four years have been the same. Nothing has changed. Roland is still coming by and bringing drugs and guys over. I try not to let Christian see me working. I always make him go into the closet in my room while I have my appointments in the living room.

I went to rehab for a while but it didn't help. At first I thought I can get off of the drugs but it was a lost cause. About a week after I left the rehab facility, Roland came around again and forced me to come back to him. Christian came to live with me before I went back to the drugs, and Roland hated him the first time he saw him. I knew the moment when he looked into his innocent grey eyes with hatred that he would hurt him. I tried to make Roland leave him alone, at first he did. He didn't start hurting Christian until he was three. I was too high to notice it or even do anything about it. I will always live with regret for the rest of my life for not protecting him. I neglect him all the time. I know I have failed him as a mother, just like I knew I would that day in the NICU when he was born.

Every day is the same, the same shit every single day. There is a pattern; Wake up, shoot up, sleep, eat (sometimes), fuck my clients, shoot up some more, then go to sleep. Yep, that is my day.

Christian has grown up so much. He is an intelligent little boy. He knows what I do for a living and I hate to see his face when Roland comes around. I know he hurts Christian, but I am either high off my ass or sleeping when he hurts him. I blame it on the drugs, and of course because of my stupidity. The drugs are a reason I am a shitty mother. I cry myself to sleep at night, wishing I can give Christian a better life. Wishing that we were living in a safe home, in a safe neighborhood, and not in a shitty ass apartment in the ghetto of Detroit. I sometimes dream of having a good stable job, a good home for Christian to live in, enough food for him, and not have him terrified every single day of his life.

He deserves better. He doesn't deserve a mother who neglects their child. He deserves a mother who cares for him, to wash him, to read him stories, to tuck him in at night, but most importantly; to make sure he is safe.

I just don't know how to start. I don't know how to ask for help.

I do love my son. I love him when I first found out I was pregnant and I have continued to this day. I know I let Roland hurt him and I will have to live with that for the rest of my life, but I don't know how to stop. I wish someone can save me. I wish someone can save _us._

"That looks good mommy" Christian says while licking his lips.

"Well don't just sit there maggot, eat some cake" I say to him and push the cake over to him.

He smiles real big and starts digging his hands into the chocolate cake and stuffs it into his mouth.

We don't have silverware so he just dives right into the cake.

I sit there on the dusty old chair that is by the counter and just stare at him while he eats the cake.

I am glad he is happy.

 _Boom!_

I hear suddenly and then flinch and throw my hands up in the air to block my head on natural instinct when I hear a loud bang that sounded like it came from the front door.

It is the front door that swung open suddenly and Roland; my pimp, is standing in the doorway with a murderous look on his face.

He is not handsome at all, he is a little bit taller than me. He has dirty blond hair, brown lifeless eyes. He is wearing a dirty, stained white shirt, torn blue jeans, a black belt, and black leather boots with a buckle.

"What the fuck is this?" he screams. He is looking from me to Christian, who has ran and hid under the old kitchen table with chocolate cake all over his face and hands.

"What do you mean? He is just eating a cake" I say confused. I walk over to him calmly so he won't try to go near Christian.

"That little shit doesn't deserve a piece of cake. Go away you little shit!" he yells at Christian.

Christian runs to my room, probably going to hide in the closet.

"You got customers, so get to it!" he says to me. He takes his hand and slaps me in the back of the head then throws me on the couch with his hand. I see that Roland has some needles in his front pocket. Good I need some drugs to make me forget. Forget about Christian, forget about his father, and forget the pain.

 _I wish I can make this all go away. I wish I can make myself disappear._

* * *

 _ **Three Hours Later**_

 _ **Christian**_

My mommy and the bad man are in the living room. I don't know how long I have been in the closet hiding from the bad man with the big shiny buckle on his shoes.

I still have cake all over my hands. I walk out of the closet and it is quiet. I walk to the bathroom and clean my hands and face with a dirty towel. I walk to the living room and see mommy asleep on the floor, on the sticky green rug. The white shiny stick thing is on the floor beside her.

I walk over to her and her eyes are half open. Mommy?

"Mommy?" I say. She doesn't wake up. I start playing with her hair. She likes this. If I play with her hair than maybe she will wake up.

I try to braid her hair but she is lying on her hair. I can't get her hair.

"Mommy wake up" I say to mommy. I shake her but she still doesn't wake up.

I don't want mommy to get cold. Mommy looks cold. I go into the closet and fetch my blankie. I cover mommy with my blankie.

I play with my cars. I have three cars. One is green. One is yellow. One is red. I race my cars alongside mommy. Mommy still does not wake up. Is mommy sick? Why doesn't mommy wake up? I shake her again but she still doesn't wake up.

I am hungry again. The cake is good. I like eating chocolate cake. Mommy made a chocolate cake for my birthday. I like chocolate cake. I think daddy likes chocolate cake too. Mommy made a chocolate cake because of daddy.

 _Boom!_

I hear a loud noise and it is the bad man again. I cover mommy again with my blankie. Please don't hurt mommy!

"What the fuck happened here?" he yells at me. Looking at mommy on the floor.

"Fuck! Mother fucker! Get out of my way you piece of shit!" he kicks me and I hit my head on the floor. My head hurts. My head hurts so bad. He is trying to shake mommy. No! please don't hurt my mommy.

The bad man stops shaking her, he calls someone. Then the bad man closes the door. The bad man is gone.

I crawl over to mommy. I cover her with my blankie. Mommy still does not wake up.

I sleep beside mommy. I get up from my nap and see mommy still asleep. I want something to eat. I am so hungry.

 _Boom!_

People burst inside of the room. They are tall, black suits on their bodies and black hats on their head. There is a shiny thing on top of their hats.

A lady policeman is here. She walks to me slowly. I shake my head. No don't touch me!

"Come on sweetheart, your safe now" the lady policeman says. She tries to pick me up but I don't want her to touch me.

"No don't touch me!" I say then run to mommy.

"It's okay little one. Go with the nice police officer" a man says while touching mommy.

"No don't hurt my mommy!" I scream and try to cover her with my blankie. I run to mommy. Please don't hurt my mommy! The lady police officer grabs me before I can get to mommy, and picks me up. It hurts! My chest and back burns from my boo boo's. The bad man made my boo boo's.

"NO! NO! NO!" I scream from the pain of my boo boo's.

The lady police officer does not put me down. The lady police officer carries me to a car. I scream and try to get out of her arms. I still have my blankie. I need my cars. Please don't leave my cars!

"MOMMY! MOMMY!" I scream for mommy. She doesn't come. The lady police officer puts me in the back of the car.

I have no words now. Mommy does not come for me. I am alone now. Mommy doesn't come.

* * *

 ** _Note: Some of this came from the book Grey, and Little Christian's thoughts you saw throughout the trilogy. I wanted to keep it close as possible, but changed some things._**

 ** _Sorry for the mistakes if you saw any._**

 ** _I will try to update more here soon._**

 ** _Please review and tell me what you think._**

 ** _Elizabeth :)_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**September 26, 1987**_

 _ **Children's Hospital of Michigan**_

 _ **Grace**_

It's 6:30am and I am exhausted. I have been at the hospital since 6:30 yesterday morning. I am looking forward to getting home and sleeping the whole day away. Just when I am about to head into the employee lounge to get my things to go home, a young nurse stops me from entering the lounge.

"Dr. Trevelyan you are needed in exam room number four. A little boy was just brought in for malnutrition and suspected abuse" she says and hands me a vanilla folder.

"I am done with my shift. Let the doctor on call take over" I say exhausted and hand the vanilla folder back to her. I hate to do this but I need to go home and sleep so I can come back and do my job with a clear head.

"Dr. Trevelyan, they asked for you specifically" she said confused.

I sigh. I rub my tired eyes and nod at the nurse. This child obviously needs my help. She hands me back the folder and walks away. If I am going to see this patient I need to wake myself up a little.

Walking inside of the lounge with a tired yawn, I walk over to the sink and turn on the water. I cup the cool water in my hands and splash the water onto my face. I splash the water on my face a couple of times and dry off with a warm white towel. I look at myself in the mirror and see just how tired I am. My hair is becoming loose from my neatly tied bun that is on top of my head, dark circles under my hazel eyes, and my white doctors coat is somewhat wrinkled. I peak into my purse and find my concealer and dap a little under my eyes to hide the dark circles. I re do my bun and smooth out my white doctors coat.

I'm ready to go.

I walk towards exam room number four and see a grey eyed little boy, but those beautiful grey eyes are wide with fear, clutching onto a child's dirty green blanket. I walk to him slowly and give him a warm smile.

"Hello sweetheart. My name is Grace. Can you tell me your name?" I ask him softly. I stay at a distance away so I won't scare him. He is looking at me with fear but also with curiosity.

He doesn't say anything for a long time. I stand there with a warm smile trying to reassure him that I will not hurt him. He sits there on his knees, still clutching the dirty blanket. His brown-reddish hair is a dirty, tangled mess. It falls just below his shoulders, and his clothes are messy and ripped. He has on some pants that are obviously too small for him since they barely reach his ankles, and he is wearing a blue torn shirt with stains and holes all over it. He is pale and his skin is dirty and it looks like he hasn't taken a bath in a while. This poor boy, he clearly has been abused, I can see some fresh scars on his chest from the various holes in his shirt. I come out of my thoughts when I hear a whisper. I freeze.

"Christian" he whispers so softly I barely caught what he said. I am surprised he is talking. Most traumatized and abused victims are non-vocal or too scared to talk.

"That is a lovely name sweetheart" I say with a smile. He gives me a small smile.

I start to walk towards him but his eyes wide in fear again while he backs away, squeezing his dirty blanket even tighter.

"I'm not going to hurt you. I need to check your tummy. Here" I put my hands up slowly, trying not to startle him. I take my stethoscope that is around my head and hand it to him. He takes it from me and starts to play with it. His eyebrows are furrowed, and he is looking at it in wonder.

"You put it on your tummy, and I won't touch you and I can hear your tummy" I explain to him.

He does what I tell him and I listen to his tummy. His heart, and he slowly moves it to his back. I do not find anything blocking the lungs, he has a good and strong heartbeat.

"Okay darling, were all done" I say. He smiles and let's go of the stethoscope. I take it and place it back around my neck.

"Can I check your chest and back as well?" I ask.

His eyes widen again and he scoots back, clutching that blanket again.

"I won't hurt you sweetheart. I need to look you over so I can make you feel better" I say softly.

He shakes his head making his head fall into his eyes.

"Mommy" he says suddenly. His voice strong yet soft. He has such a lovely voice.

"Your mommy? I don't know where your mommy is sweetheart" I frown. I pick up his chart and it reads that he was found with his mother's body. It doesn't say what happened to his mother or if she is alive or not so I need to find out for him. He obviously doesn't want me to touch him so I need to find a way to examine him.

I see movement in my periphery vision, which cause me to look up. I see Christian move slowly to where I am. He crawls over to me and when he gets to the end of the bed he snatches the chart from my hands which startles me. He looks at it. His eyes are wild, examining the piece of paper intently. I deeply frown at his actions. What is he looking for? Why did he do that?

His eyes are still wild. His eyes are moving everywhere on the page, his little hands turning the chart over again and again. I suddenly understand what he is doing. He is trying to find out what happened to his mother. I know he probably can't read yet, and he doesn't understand what the chart says but that doesn't stop him from trying.

He is obviously a very intelligent little boy. It breaks my heart that someone abused him. I can't imagine what he has went through in his short four years of life.

"Mommy" he says painfully dragging me out of my thoughts. I look up again and he has tears in his eyes.

"Oh sweetheart, it's alright" I try to sooth him by rubbing his hair but he squeals and suddenly drops the chart and rushes back to head of the bed and clutches his blanket. Eyes wide in fear once more.

"Do you want me to find mommy?" I ask him. This is just breaking my heart.

He nods his head frantically. More hair falling into his face.

"Alright darling. I will try to find mommy. You stay here. I will be right back okay?" I tell him while grabbing the chart from the floor.

He nods his head, and I see him physically relax. I smile at him and walk out of the room, hoping and praying that his mother is still with us.

"Mary, I need some information about a parent of a patient of mine" I say to her at the nurse's station.

"What is the name Dr. Trevelyan?" she asks while looking at her computer.

"Ella. Ella Mitchell. Her son is Christian Mitchell" I say looking down at the chart that is in my hands.

"It says here that she was transported to Detroit Medical Center" she said.

"How long is she going to be there?" I ask curiously.

"I don't know Dr. Trevelyan" she said apologetically.

"Alright I will try to find out. Thank you" I say disappointed.

I go into my office and sit down at my desk. I need to find out what is going on with his mother.

"Detroit Medical Center, this is nurse Nora. How may I direct your call?" a women's voice answers the phone.

"This is Doctor Grace Trevelyan from Children's Hospital, I am trying to find more information about a patient" I say in my professional doctor's voice.

"What is the patients name Dr. Trevelyan?" she ask kindly.

"Ella Mitchell" I say.

I hear her typing away on her computer in the background. While I wait, I stare at the picture of my husband and my son Elliot that is on my desk. The picture is from last Christmas day. Elliot is holding up a toy car we got him and Carrick is sitting behind Elliot with a huge grin on his face. I smile lovely at the beautiful picture, but immediately feel sad for my patient. I wonder if Christian ever got any presents on Christmas. Poor boy probably didn't get anything to eat let alone a present. Tears prickle my eyes but I will them away and lay my head back on my chair and try to compose myself. I need to be strong for him.

"Dr. Trevelyan she has been admitted to the hospital due to the fact of an almost drug overdose. Luckily the paramedics got to her in time and were able to save her. She has been admitted, I will direct your call to the doctor who is in charge of her case. One moment please" she explained.

I breathe a sigh of relief that his mom is okay for now. Before I know it the call goes through to the doctor.

"Is this Dr. Trevelyan?" a male voice asks over the phone.

"Yes this is Dr. Trevelyan. I wanted to know about your patient; Miss Ella Mitchell. I am in charge of a patient that is her son, Christian. I wanted to know what her diagnoses is and how long she will be in the hospital for? Her son is having a difficult time" I explain to the doctor.

"Yes Dr. Trevelyan. Miss Mitchell has been admitted for overdose symptoms. When the paramedics bought her in she was experiencing problems with her breathing, her heart rate and blood pressure were extremely low. When she regained consciousness, she was complaining of abdominal pain, nausea, confusion about where she was, and she was once vomiting up blood; all signs of an overdose. Once we stabilized her, we are going to keep an eye on her heart rate, blood pressure, and once she has recovered we will probably keep her here for observation due to a possible suicide attempt" he explains.

I sigh. She will probably be in the hospital for a while which means Christian will probably end up going into foster care when he gets discharged from the hospital for his injuries. If his mother wants help after this incident, who knows where Christian will end up. I don't know what to do. As a doctor you want to look after your patient and keep their best interests at heart. I stare at the picture on my desk of Elliot and Carrick once more and I have a moment of clarity. I know what I have to do.

I finish the conversation with the doctor and hang up. I need to go visit with Christian and try to examine him. After that I need to take a trip.

* * *

 _ **Detroit Medical Center**_

 _ **Emergency Room #14**_

 _ **Ella**_

I need to get the fuck out of here. Apparently, I had an overdose and now I have been admitted to the hospital. I need to get out of here. I know what comes next. They are going to keep me here for 72 hour observation because they think I tried to kill myself. Which was not true. It happens when you do heavy drugs. I don't even know where Christian is or what happened to him while I was unconscious. I know after this they are going to try to take him away from me, and I can't let that happen.

My only options is to either go to rehab or give him up to a nice family. I can't imagine not having Christin with me. It will kill me. I know that I need help but I am selfish, I don't want Christian to be taken away from me. I don't know what I am going to do.

I am sitting here on this fucking uncomfortable hospital bed, chewing on my dirty fingernails and contemplating on what I am going to do when the door suddenly opens and in walks a women.

She is stunning. The only way I can describe the women is she is very…clean.

She is tall with sandy blond hair that is down pass her shoulders, and kind hazel eyes.

Her clothes are clean and elegant. She has on khaki pants, long sleeved black blouse, black starve around her neck, a big tan purse that is hanging from her arm, and a long tan coat. Everything looks designer. I am confused on why this women is even here.

"Hello Miss Mitchell. My name is Grace Trevelyan-Grey and I am a doctor at the children's hospital. Your son Christian is my patient" she adds when I suddenly frown.

"My son? What happened to my son" I ask worriedly.

What happened to Christian? Why is he at the hospital? Oh no is he hurt?

"He was brought in when you were found unconscious in your apartment early this morning. He is currently being treated for malnutrition and burns on his body" she says with a frown.

"Why didn't anyone tell me about my son!" I demand. What the fuck wouldn't they say anything to me? I am his mother. They should have informed me of what happened to him. _Fuckers!_

"May I sit Miss Mitchell?" she said while pointing to the chair that is next to me.

I hesitate. Why would she want to talk to me? Probably to tell me what a horrible mother I am. What the hell does she know anyway? She has money obviously so she wouldn't understand what we are going through. I nod my head at her to sit down, mostly out of curiosity.

She takes off her coat and lays it on the back of the chair, and then sets her purse down on the floor.

"I'm sorry you weren't informed of your son Miss Mitchell. I have just come from examining him" she said with a smile at first but then when she says _examining him_ she has a pained look on her face.

I bow my head in shame. I know why she is here. Suddenly I am furious now.

"Why are you here doctor? Hmm? Come to tell me what a horrible mother I am!" I almost yell at her. She doesn't seem to be fazed by my tone. She just sits there with a sad smile on her face.

"No Miss Mitchell. I am not here to tell you that. I am here to let you know about your son…" she says but stops. I know she wants to say something else.

She bows her head and swallows hard.

"You want to say something else Dr. so just say it already" I demand. Let's just get this over with. She sits up suddenly and squares her shoulders.

"What are your plans after you are released from the hospital?" she asks after a couple minutes of silence.

I frown. _Huh?_

"Go back home, why?" I say confused.

"You know that your son is very sick Miss Mitchell" she says seriously.

I bow my head again in shame. I know he is sick. I did this to him. I let Roland abuse him and I didn't do anything to stop it.

"Yes I am aware" I say quietly trying not to cry.

"Miss Mitchell, you are aware that if you don't get help, then they will take your son away from you" she says more softly.

I nod my head slowly and let the tears flow. I shake my head frantically and cup my face with my hands.

"It's all my fault. I let Roland hurt him. I don't deserve to be a mother. I am such a horrible person" I cry harder and harder with each sentence.

Suddenly her arms wrap around me and she embraces me warmly. Like a mother would a daughter. This makes me cry harder so I wrap my arms around her neck and sob into her shoulder. Understanding that I am going to lose my son because of my own stupidity.

I don't know how long I sit there crying but I finally stop crying and pull back. I wipe my eyes with shaky hands. I am starting to go through withdrawal symptoms. I don't know how long I can keep going like this…I need to change.

"Ella…" she says my name suddenly. I look up at her and she has tears in her eyes but she is smiling warmly at me.

"Do you want to go to rehab?" she asks.

I think for a minute. I need to get my act together and stop doing the drugs. I need to do it for him, but I can't leave Christian. I can't abandon him.

"They're going to take him away from me. I want to stop but I am afraid" I whisper to the doctor.

"What are you afraid of darling?" she asks softly and grabs my hands and squeezes softly.

"I don't know anything else. What happens after I get out of rehab? Christian still won't be able to come with me. I wouldn't have anywhere to go" I say in frustration.

"Ella I have a proposition for you" she asks after a couple of minutes of silence.

I frown and look up at her.

"What kind of proposition?" I ask in confusion.

"I know you don't know me. I have spent time with your son and he is such an amazing little boy. He deserves to have the best life possible, but you need to get help darling so you can be the mother he deserves" she said while giving me a small smile.

"I know" I whisper. I need this. I need to do this for him.

"What about Christian?" I say throwing my hands up in frustration and look up at the plain white ceiling and sigh deeply. I am starting to shake uncontrollably.

"He can live with me" she said quietly.

I snap my head up and gape at her. _What?_

"What?" I frown.

"This is my proposition. If you go to rehab for at least six months, get clean, and let me take care of your son during that time, then when you get out you can come live with us" she said with a warm smile.

"Why?" I ask dumbfounded. Why would she want to do this? She doesn't even know me.

"I can see you love your son very much. You need help darling. I know a cry for help when I see one" she said and squeezes my hands, smiling sadly.

My lip trembles. I can't believe this. I don't know…

"You would take care of him? You would do that?" I ask hopeful.

"I would. For that little boy and for you, yes. I would" she said with a smile.

My lip trembles some more and I burst into tears again, but these tears are not sad tears, these tears are tears of gratitude.

"Thank you so much!" I sob out the words. I look up and she has tears streaming down her face and she hugs me warmly once more.

I am going to get my life together so I can be the best mother I can be, not just for me but for Christian.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Thank you for all of the reviews/PM's and new followers. I hope you liked this chapter and the direction it is going. Next up will be Ana, Carla, and Frank. That chapter will be Ana's childhood and where she is now. After that then we will have a time jump and the story will get going. I just wanted to set up where their life is leading and how their beginning changed.**_

 _ **I know most of you want C &A to meet already but remember that there is a 6 year age gap with them so they wont meet for a while (under 10 chapters) maybe less, just know that they will meet and you wont be disappointed. Please stick with me, I will try to keep the story interesting before then. **_

**_Pinterest page is made for this story, look under eminshall07. I am currently updating for this chapter so keep looking periodically for new pins._**

 ** _I will update next week hopefully._**

 ** _See you guys soon._**

 ** _Elizabeth :)_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Marine Corps Air Station**_

 _ **Yuma, Arizona**_

 _ **September 10, 1990**_

 _ **Ana Age 1**_

 _ **Frank**_

"Come on Ana, come to daddy" I say to Ana while I hold out my hands to her.

"Go to daddy!" Carla points to me.

Carla and I are sitting across from each other on the floor in the living room. We are trying to encourage Ana to start walking. This year has gone by so fast. A lot has happened since the birth of our daughter Ana. I completed training in Washington and we moved to our first duty station a couple months after we had the training accident. To say I was scared out of my mind when it all happened would be an understatement. It all happened so fast. I couldn't believe that at one moment your life and the life of your family can change forever. I couldn't imagine leaving my family. The truth is that being a military family is all about sacrifice. You sacrifice many things for this country, but I am proud to say that I am a Marine. I am proud to say that I looked out and fought for our country.

We have been living in Arizona for about seven months now. We have settled into our house on base and I have settled into my job at my unit. I am now a Corporal and I do have more responsibilities at work that I am looking forward to. What I am not looking forward to is the upcoming deployment to Japan in a couple of months. This will be my first deployment and I am not looking forward to leaving my family for six whole months but it's a price I have to pay for being in the military.

Today is Ana's first birthday. We don't know many people here on base yet but we do have another Marine couple that we talk too and hang out with on occasion. He works in my unit and his wife is also a Marine. They just gave birth to their son; Ryver three months ago. They are planning to come over to hang out for Ana's birthday, which Carla and I are looking forward too.

I come out of my thoughts when Ana starts to take her first steps. I smile at her and hold out my hands again. I wiggle my fingers to encourage her to start walking towards me.

"Come here sweetheart" I beam at her.

She looks up at me with her watery smile and squeals when she seems me smiling at her. She is such a beautiful child. Her brown hair is set into pigtails, and her powder blue eyes that are so much like her mothers are big and bright. Carla keeps her steady while holding onto her back. Ana squeals when she takes her first steps and smiles that watery smile again.

"Come one Ana! GO!" I say.

"Da" she says loudly then holds out her hands to me while she continues to wobble towards me.

"Yes Ana that is daddy" Carla said while beaming at me.

"You did it sweetheart!" I said while holding Ana tightly to my chest when she gets to me.

Ana giggles loudly, then lays her head in the crook of my neck, sucking her thumb and closing her big blue eyes.

I hold my daughter tight against me, holding onto these precious moments with two hands before I have to leave them both for the first time.

* * *

 _ **Three Months Later**_

 _ **Day of first deployment**_

 _ **Carla**_

"Thank you Ray. Well talk with you soon" I said into the phone.

"Okay. Give Ana a big kiss for me. Tell Frank to be safe. If you ever need to talk Carla let me know" he said sincerely.

Raymond Steele is such a sweetheart. After the incident a year ago, we have been in constant contact with Ray. He has been such a big part of our lives. Ana just adores him, like an uncle.

He is still in Washington, but he comes to visit us every chance he gets throughout the year. The last time he came down to Arizona was for Ana's first birthday. She was so excited. When she first saw him at the airport, she wiggled out of Frank's arms and wobbled over to Ray the minute he stepped off the plane.

Let's just say that Ray is going to be a big part of our family.

"I will thank you Ray. We'll talk with you soon" I tell him and hang up.

When I am all done talking with Ray I take a deep breath and head into the living room where Frank is waiting with Ana.

I come into the living room where Frank is holding Ana in the kitchen that is located beside the living room. He is finishing eating breakfast. Today is the day when Frank is going on his first deployment to Japan. I am going to miss him so much when he is gone. Most importantly, I am going to us being together as a family.

This is going to be a long six months while he is gone but this is the price we have to pay while being in the military. I sigh and walk into the kitchen where my husband and daughter are laughing. _God I am going to miss him._

* * *

"I love you honey. Take it easy. I will be back before you know it".

We are at Frank's unit saying goodbye before he needs to leave to go onto the plane.

"I love you too. Please be careful and come back to us" I say while tears running down my face.

I hug Frank while nuzzling my nose into his neck. Ana is between us asleep while sucking her thumb.

"I will. See you guys soon. I will write everyday" he says while hugging us tighter. I nod my head and take Ana carefully out of his arms and bring her head onto my shoulder.

There are many families around us. Saying goodbye. Some are crying, and some are waving to their spouses with a smile on their face. I wish I can be strong like some are.

"You better go honey" I nod.

"Alright. Love you guys" he says with a sad smile and waves at us while walking over to the front of his unit.

I wave back with a weak smile on my face. I stand there watching him walk to the plane until I can't see him no more. I sigh heavily.

"Well Ana it's just you and me" I say softly to my daughter while she is still asleep in my arms.

I smile at her lovingly and give her a kiss on her head. I walk to the car and buckle her into her car seat. When she is safely inside her seat, I get in and buckle up. I start the engine and drive off, looking at Frank's unit in the rear view mirror with tears running down my face.

This is going to be a long six months.

* * *

 _ **Six Months Later**_

 _ **Frank**_

"CARLA!" I yell at my wife from the plane.

"FRANK" I hear her yell excitedly while jumping up and down on the flight line.

I beam at my family off into the distance. I see Carla with a huge smile on her face while Ana is on the ground clapping and squealing with delight.

I laugh and run over to them in my cammies and cover. I get to them and swoop up Ana and hug them both hard.

"I missed you!" Carla said while starting to cry.

"No honey, don't cry I'm here" I wipe under her eyes with my thumb.

"I know I just missed you so much"

"I missed you guys too" I say while hugging them closer to me.

"Let's go home" I say. I'm glad I am home.

"Let's go" she said softly.

I pick up my gear and we walk hand in hand to the car while I keep Ana on my hip.

* * *

I moan into Carla's neck after we both find our release. I fall on top of my wife while breathing heavily.

"I missed you honey" I say while rolling over onto my side of the bed.

"I missed you too Frank" she says while laying on top of me.

I run my fingers on her arm while looking up at the ceiling.

The last six months were crazy. The first deployment is always hard and it felt like it took forever. I missed my family terribly every day. Phone calls and mail were not enough but it is what kept me sane all of those months being away from my family. Now with the deployment behind us, we can start living as a family again.

"When will you leave again?" Carla asks out of the blue.

"Not for a while honey. At least for another year and a half" I say while running my hands through her brown hair and kissing the top of her head.

She sighs and nuzzles into my chest.

"I love you Frank. I know that this is going to be hard for our family but as long as we get through it together then it will be alright" she whispers.

"I love you too honey, and yes, we will get through it. Don't worry I will be home for a while so let's not worry about it okay? Let's just get reacquainted with each other" I wiggle my eyebrows at her. She giggles and nods her head.

I bend down and kiss her and were lost in each other for the rest of the night.

* * *

 _ **Ana Age 3**_

 _ **December 25, 1992**_

 _ **Carla**_

"Open your presents Ana" I say to my daughter.

"Presents" she squeals happily.

I giggle at my daughter. It is Christmas day and we just woke up Ana so she can open her presents.

She runs over to the Christmas tree and starts opening every present-which by the way are all hers.

Frank and I already exchanged gifts this morning before we woke up Ana. Frank and I are cuddling on the couch in the living room while we both watch Ana opening her presents. We both laugh when we see her expression to the doll she has been wanting for the past three months. She jumps up and down while clapping her little hands.

These past three years have been bliss but also overwhelming. The first year and a half were hard when Frank went on deployment for the first time. It was hard being a single mother to Ana around that time but we got through it. Frank was home for eighteen months before he went on his next deployment overseas. This time he went all sorts of places. Thailand, Afghanistan, Switzerland to name a few. That deployment lasted about seven months. Those seven months were the hardest seven months of my life. Ana was sick for about a month straight a couple of weeks after he left. Let's just say I didn't even get sleep for that whole month. Fortunately, Ray came down for a visit and ended up staying for two weeks. At least he was there to help with Ana when she was sick. Ana and Ray have been closer than ever since then.

Ray is up for reenlistment in a couple of months and he decided to stay in for four more years. He is going to stay in Washington. Frank and I decided to reenlist when it's time for him to get out next year. We don't know where we will be going yet but hopefully it is someplace cooler. Yuma weather is so dang hot and dry, there are practically no seasons here. It gets up to the 120's in the summer time and in the winter time it never goes below 75 degrees. It also never rains here-which is heaven in my opinion since I hate rain.

Ana has grown a lot during the last three years. She is a little tall for her age, with long brown hair that goes to the middle of her back when it is down. She always wants to have her hair in pigtails though. She is such a smart little girl. She loves to read books and she is starting to read a little and understands a couple of words but not too much yet. She is really talkative and loves to tell you about her day. She is at that age where she can ask questions and answer simple questions. Boy is she a climber. She loves playing outside as well. We put her into a big girl bed last year because she kept climbing out of her crib. She has a big imagination too. She loves princesses and princes. Every time she reads a fairytale book she always tells me how she can't wait to find her prince charming one day. Ana is such a daddy's girl. Frank can be overprotective sometimes when it comes to his only daughter and I can tell that it bothers him sometimes that Ana is growing up too fast. Boy I don't know what he will do when Ana stars to date when she gets older, especially when your dad is an intimidating military man.

"Mommy doll" Ana says with a big smile on her face.

"That's right honey doll" I say with a smile.

She giggles that is so much like my own.

"Merry Christmas honey" he whispers in my ear.

"Merry Christmas" I said softly. Frank smiles at me and gives me a kiss.

I sigh contently and snuggle into my husband's arms, watching Ana continue to open her presents.

* * *

 _ **Montesano, Washington**_

 _ **October 3, 1998**_

 _ **Ana Age 9**_

 _ **Ana**_

"Ana honey wake up. It's time for school"

I groan. I don't want to get up and go to school today, but I know I need to get up before my mom comes into my room and makes me get up. I stretch out my body and throw off my covers and get up to go get ready for school.

School in Washington is okay. I miss Arizona and all of my friends. I have lived in Arizona since I was a couple of months old and I miss everything. The good thing about moving back to Washington is that we are closer to Ray.

I love Ray. He has been in my life since the day I was born. Mom and dad told me about how my father was in a training accident the day I was born. My mom almost lost my dad and I don't know what I would do if I lost my daddy. I can't imagine what it would be like if I didn't have my dad around. We do everything together. Fish, bowling, camping. My dad and Ray are into the great outdoors. I have spent the last nine years of my childhood outside and I wouldn't have it any other way. Of course, my first love will always be a good book. If I am not outside, then I am curled up by the fire with a book reading.

I have been going to school here since last year when we moved back to Washington. We moved back to my hometown of Montesano. Being a military child is hard, especially moving around so much. I am grateful that we have lived in one place and not shipped around states. My dad decided to retire from the Marines and go into the Army so we can come back to Washington-I guess there are no Marine bases here so he decided to go into the Army with Ray. He decided to stay in the Army for two enlistments, and then retire and do something else. I think my dad and Ray are hoping to start up a business when they both get out but they don't talk about what type of business.

"Come on Ana, you're going to be late!" my mom yells from somewhere downstairs.

I sigh and continue to get dressed. I go into the bathroom and brush my teeth and shower. I get dressed in a pair of jeans and a plain blue shirt. I slip on my converse and put my hair into pigtails. I know wearing pigtails is a little childish and not cool for a nine year old but I still like the look of them so I braid my hair first and put them up. I pick up my backpack and head downstairs to eat before school.

When I get downstairs I immediately see Ray eating breakfast with my dad at the table.

"RAY!" I yell and run into his arms, throwing my backpack off before I get to him. He laughs and hugs me back.

"Hey peanut" he smiles.

"Hey" I smile then go to my dad and hug him too.

"Morning honey" he says while kissing me on the head.

"Morning daddy" I say and crawl into his lap. There is no place like my daddy's arms, even if I am getting too old to sit on his lap.

"Morning Ana" my mom says while putting down a plate of pancakes in front of me.

"Morning mom" I smile and start to eat my food. _It is so good._

"So peanut, you're in what grade now? Second?" Ray asks while trying not to laugh.

"Fourth" I roll my eyes and giggle.

"I'm sorry fourth" he raises his hands in surrender and smiles. He picks up his cup of tea.

"My baby is growing up" my dad looks at me funny. I smile at him anyway and nod my head.

"She sure is" my mom agrees. She bends down and gives my daddy a kiss. _Ewww! Kissing is gross._

My dad and my mom are still in love and still going strong ten years of being married. While I eat my pancakes I wonder when I will meet the person I am supposed to be with. I know I am only nine years old but I can't help but wonder sometimes when I am going to fall in love or when it is supposed to happen like it does in my books. I shrug my shoulders and continue eating my food.

 _Not for a long time._

When I finish with my breakfast I hug and kiss Ray and my parent's goodbye and get on the bus to go to school.

* * *

 _Ding!_

I hear the bell ring at the end of the school day. I pack up my papers that I have been working on in English and stuff them into my backpack. I walk out into the hallway and go line up for the bus to take me home. I don't have many friends but I am okay with that. I had more friends in Arizona but when I moved to Washington, making friends was a little harder. The friends that I do have are out sick today with the flu that has been going around. Thankfully mom and dad took me on base to the clinic to get me a flu shot.

Getting on the bus I walk to the first two seats and sit down. All of the other kids usually sits at the back of the bus-apparently it is more fun at the back.

I take out a book from my backpack and start to read to pass the time.

I guess I am distracted with my book because out of nowhere the girls that are on the bus start to talk really loudly and get up from their seats. I look up from the book that I have been reading and look around the bus to see what is going on. We have stopped at my street but all of the girls are staring out of the window of the bus and their mouths are wide open and their eyes are even wider. I frown at their silly faces. I shrug my shoulders and realize the bus is at my stop so I put my book in my back pack and get up from my seat and walk towards the doors at the front of the bus. I try to look out of the windows while I am walking and see what the girls are staring at but they are blocking all of the windows so I can't see what they are looking at. I shake my head and get off of the bus but before I do I hear one of the girls say something out loud.

"She is sooooo lucky!"

I frown at what that was supposed to mean but I don't dwell on the thought because I need to go home. The bus doors close and it drives away. I start to walk forward but when I look up I see a tall boy standing in my way of the path that leads to my house. I frown again.

"Um…excuse me?" I say confused. Why is this boy just standing here looking at my house?

The boy suddenly stiffens and turns around. The sun is so bright behind him that I can't see his face clearly so I squint my eyes to try to see him better, and when the boy starts to come into focus I see the brightest grey eyes that I have ever seen staring back at me.

* * *

 _ **A/N: I hoped that you guys liked this chapter. Sorry if it seemed kind of rushed but I wanted to skim through her childhood to speed the story up a little. Next chapter will be Christian and his childhood. I know I left it at a cliffhanger and I wanted to write this part of the story a couple of chapters later but just like you guys, I want them to meet already.**_

 _ **If any of you were wondering Yuma Arizona does have a Marine base and it was our first duty station. It does get into the 120's in the summer and it is dry there since the city is in the middle of the desert. I wanted to write about a place that I personally had been too and experienced while we were stationed there. Oh and my husband did have a six month deployment to Japan his first year as a Marine. He was in a unit where they deployed a lot so I know how Ana and her mother felt when Frank left. :(**_

 _ **Anyway, I have a pinterest page for this story and I will be updating the pins for this chapter later today so go check it out. (eminshall07).**_

 _ **I will try not to take too long to update the next chapter and I know you are all eager to see how Christian ended up in Montesano.**_

 _ **See you soon.**_

 ** _-E._**


	6. Chapter 6

_**AN: Sorry for the delay in updating, classes ended and then another one began.**_ ** _Sorry this chapter is so short. I don't have a lot of time to write a longer chapter so I wanted to give you guys something. There will be two more chapters before we get back to Ana and Christian meeting. I wanted to answer a couple of reviews:_**

 ** _There will be No BDSM activities, but Elena will be in this story later on._**

 ** _Ray is not going to be Christian's step dad, and Ella and Ray will not be together._**

 ** _Will Carla and Frank have anymore kids? Honestly I didn't even think about that, would all of you want her to have siblings? Let me know in the reviews._**

 ** _Carol711, I am sorry you stopped reading Ch. 3. The reason I called Christian maggot is because E L James had written that in the book Grey so I took it from that. I hope you continue reading and reviewing._**

 ** _Anyhow, I don't know when I will update next since life is crazy for me at the moment but I will not leave you guys hanging for long._**

 ** _Pinterest is updated._**

 ** _Enjoy!_**

* * *

 _ **One Week Later**_

 _ **Grey Residence**_

 _ **First day of becoming an Honorary Grey**_

 _ **Christian**_

"Okay Christian, are you ready to go?"

Today is the day that I am going to go home. Home with a new family. Mommy came to see me when I was in the hospital. Mommy said that she is going to go away for a little while and that she will be back soon. I don't want mommy to go. I want to go with mommy but mommy said that I need to go with Grace.

Grace is a doctor. She helped my mommy. She helped me. Mommy said that I am going to live with doctor Grace and her family while mommy is gone to get better.

Grace said that she has a son named Elliot. I can't say Elliot. Only in my head. I can only say Lelliot out loud. Lelliot has a funny name. Grace said that Lelliot has a daddy named Carrick. Carrick is a funny name too. Grace said that they are the Grey's. Grace also said that I am now a part of their family. I am scared. What if mommy doesn't come back? I don't want mommy to leave, but mommy said that she will be back to live with us soon. I love mommy. I hope mommy will come back to stay with me. I miss mommy.

I don't want to go back to the bad mean man. I don't want to be hurt again.

"Christian darling, are you ready?" she said while taking my coat and giving it to me.

I nod my head and take the coat from her. I put on my coat because it is cold outside. I hope Grace's house is warm. Our house was always cold. I miss mommy again.

"Come on darling, let's go home" she smiles real big.

I smile for Grace. Grace is nice. I like Grace.

* * *

"Carrick were home!" she shouts.

I freeze and hold onto my blankie real tight. My blankie is green. Grace washed it. My blankie is now clean.

Grace has a big house. This is my house now, Grace said. The house is big and bright. Not messy but real clean. Grace let me sit in her car. I have never been in a car before. Mommy never had a car. I like cars. I have my three cars. There are my only toys. Grace said that she bought me a lot of toys. I like more toys. I like more cars.

"Hello Darling"

A tall man said. I stiffen and back up into the door. I hit the door with my back real hard.

"Come on Christian it is alright. This is Carrick. He will not hurt you sweetheart" Grace said kindly. Grace is smiling and holding her hands out. She wants me to come to her.

I shake my head and hold onto my blankie.

I hear running and a boy comes to Grace and the tall man.

"MOMMY!" he shouts. I stiffen again.

"Elliot don't run in the house!" Grace said. My eyes are wide. I hold my blankie even tighter.

The boy is loud. The boy is bigger than I am. The boy has blond hair and blue eyes. The boy; Lelliot is looking at me. He is smiling.

"Are you Christian?" he said. He walks to me. My eyes widen and I back up again. The door is there. I can't go anywhere else. I squeal.

"Elliot just wait" Grace and the tall man said together. He stops and looks at Grace.

"What is wrong with him mommy?" Lelliot said. He is looking at me funny.

"He has been hurt Elliot. He doesn't like to be touched darling" Grace said.

I look at Lelliot wide eyed. I don't want him to touch me. I don't want them to hurt me. I like Grace. I know she won't hurt me but I don't know if Lelliot will hurt me.

"Okay mommy. Hi Christian! I am Elliot" he gives me his hand.

I look at his hand confused.

"Can you give Elliot a handshake Christian?" Grace said. They are standing behind Lelliot.

I shake my head. I don't want him to touch me.

"Don't worry darling, Elliot won't hurt you" Grace said.

Lelliot won't hurt me? He won't hurt me. He won't hurt me. He won't hurt me.

I run to Lelliot and touch is hand real fast then I run back to the door. I squeeze my blankie.

"He's funny mommy" Lelliot is laughing at me.

I put my head down. I don't want them to laugh at me.

"Elliot stop being rude to Christian. Christian darling it's okay. Let's go get something to eat okay?" Grace walks slowly to me and holds out her hand. I take her hand. I like Grace. I know she won't hurt me.

I sit down at the table. There is macaroni and cheese. My eyes get real big. I love macaroni and cheese. Mommy makes me this sometimes. I miss mommy now.

Everyone is sitting at the table. Everyone else has other food. I am the only one that has macaroni and cheese.

"You can eat now darling" Grace smiles.

I eat my macaroni and cheese. It is so good. I stuff the macaroni and cheese in my mouth with my hands.

"Christian use your silverware please" Grace says.

Silverware? I stop eating my macaroni and cheese. My hands are sticky with cheese. I look at Grace. What is silverware?

"Right there darling. Use the fork to eat your food" Grace points to the shiny pointy thing by my food. I stare at it. I never use a f-o-r-k before. How do you use that?

"Do you know how to use that Christian?" Grace asks. She is looking at me funny.

I shake my head. I eat with my hands. Mommy says I need to eat with my hands.

"Mommy he is weird" Lelliot is laughing at me again.

I put my head down again. Lelliot is laughing at me. The big man speaks.

"Elliot stop laughing, it is not funny. Eat your food young man!" he says. The big man looks mad. I don't like when people are mad. He is going to get mad at me. I start to get up. I need to get my blankie.

"Darling it's okay. Come back and eat. Here I will show you how to use the fork" Grace smiles. She comes to me slowly. I sit back down. Lelliot is eating his food. He is not looking at me. The big man is smiling at me.

Grace shows me how to use the fork. I use my fork. I eat my food. Grace and the big man talk. Lelliot looks at me. Lelliot is smiling at me now. Lelliot likes me now.

* * *

"Okay Christian this is your room" Grace takes me to a room. This is my room. The room is real big. There is a bed. I never had my own bed.

Grace puts clothes on the bed for me. She says they are my nighttime clothes. I put on the clothes. I don't want them to touch me.

The big man is here too. His name is Carrick.

I go to sleep in my new room. Carrick reads to me. The room is dark. I have bad dreams. Grace comes and lays down with me. She sings me songs. The bad dreams are gone when Grace is here. I go to sleep. I wish mommy was here. I wish mommy sang me to sleep.

* * *

 _ **Six Months Later**_

 _ **Christian**_

 _ **Age 5**_

 _ **Ella**_

I did it. I completed rehab. Today I get to see my son. It has been six months since I last saw him. The last six months were pure torture without seeing him. I am glad I went and got myself clean. Grace and her husband Carrick have been in constant contact with me within the last six months. They took tons of pictures of Christian during that time. He has gotten so big. I am glad I have somewhere to go and I have the Grey's to thank for that.

I am sitting outside of the rehab facility feeling great. It was terrible the first couple of months, but I was determined to get clean and stay clean. Rehab was the best thing to happen to me since having Christian, and I can't wait to get out of here and start my life over again with my son but most of all…clean.

I hear a car pull up and I see a silver Audi drive up to the building. I smile when I see a full head of copper colored hair little boy bouncing up and down in the backseat. I laugh and get up from the bench I have been sitting on for the last twenty minutes. His door opens and Christian runs from the car and over to me. He looks healthy and clean. He is wearing blue jeans, a white hoodie with blue stripes and brown ankle shoes. It's March so it's pretty cold out in Detroit still. I open my arms and Christian runs to me and hugs me hard.

"Oh Christian I missed you so much!" I start to cry while holding onto my son.

"I missed you too mommy" he whispers. I pick him up and hold on to him tightly. We stand there for a full five minutes. I notice that Grace and Carrick and their son Elliot are staring at us with smiles on their faces. Grace is crying happy tears just like we are.

I look up at Grace while still holding onto my son, tears rolling down my face. I mouth one word to her.

 _Thank you_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Introducing Baby Mia**_

 _ **Christian Age 6**_

"Christian wake up! My mommy has a surprise for us!" Lelliot is jumping up and down on my bed.

My eyes fly open from Lelliot jumping up and down on the bed. I tense and try to find my blankie.

Where is my blankie? Lelliot won't stop jumping on my bed. I am scared he will touch me. I breathe heavy and I am starting to sweat. He is getting closer to me. _No. Please don't touch me!_

The door flies open. Mommy is standing there in the door. Mommy's eyes are big and wide.

"Elliot stop jumping on the bed. You are scaring Christian" Mommy comes to me fast.

Lelliot stops jumping on the bed.

"Sorry Ella" Lelliot has his head down. Lelliot jumps off my bed.

"It's okay Elliot. Can you meet us downstairs?" mommy says while she runs her hands through my hair.

"Okay" he runs out of the room.

Mommy turns to me. Mommy is smiling at me.

"You okay baby?" mommy says.

"He was going to touch me mommy" I say in fear. I don't want him to touch me.

"No he wasn't Christian. Elliot is just excited, today is a big day baby" she says.

Mommy is smiling while she still has her fingers in my hair.

Mommy is always happy now. Mommy is living with us. Mommy is here with me now. I like mommy here with me.

Today is a big day. Grace and Carrick is bring home a new baby. They say it is a girl. Mommy wants me to be nice to the girl when she gets here. Mommy says it is a baby. I never saw a baby before. I am afraid of the baby. The baby might touch me. I know that she won't hurt me though.

"Okay baby let's get dressed and go see the new baby" mommy says.

I nod my head and walk next to mommy.

Mommy takes me into the bathroom and tells me to go to the potty. I go potty. I wash my hands. Mommy goes in my bedroom and hands me clothes.

"Here baby put on your clothes" mommy says. I put on my clothes. They are nice. I like my new clothes. I like my new house. Mommy works for Grace now. It has been a while since we were in that messy house. I like this house. Mommy doesn't let the big bad man hurt me anymore. Grace and Carrick takes care of us. I like Lelliot now too. Grace wants a new baby. Carrick wants a baby too. Lelliot is happy. I am happy. Mommy is happy.

Mommy watches me while I get dressed. Mommy can touch me but I want to put my clothes on myself. Grace doesn't touch me. She only plays with my hair. I like when she plays with my hair. I don't want them to touch me yet. Only mommy. No one else.

"Okay are you ready baby?" mommy asks me.

"Yes!" I jump up and down. I am happy.

Mommy smiles. Mommy is so pretty. Mommy has long brown hair. She has gray eyes like mine. Mommy is wearing a yellow dress and pretty shoes. Mommy is pretty. Mommy is happy. I am wearing green shorts and a blue shirt and black shoes. I like my clothes.

"Let's go baby" mommy gives me her hand. I take mommy's hand. We walk down the big stairs.

Grace and Carrick and Lelliot is sitting in the living room. They have big smiles on their faces. Lelliot doesn't have a smile on his face. Grace is sitting on the couch. Not a sticky brown couch. A nice clean big blue couch. Carrick is sitting next to her. He has his arms around Grace. Lelliot is on the floor playing with his train set. They are happy. Grace is holding a baby. She is wrapped in a pink blanket.

"This is your baby sister Christian. Her name is Mia." Grace says. She is smiling real big. She shows me the baby. Grace lets me hold her. She is very small. With black, black hair.

She smiles. She has no teeth. I stick out my tongue. She has a bubbly laugh.

Grace lets me hold the baby again. Her name is Mia. I make her laugh. I hold her and hold her. She is safe when I hold her.

Mommy is siting with Grace. Mommy is looking at me with a huge smile. I smile at mommy and Grace. I like when mommy is happy.

Lelliot is not interested in Mia. She dribbles and cries. And he wrinkles his nose when she does a poop.

When Mia is crying Lelliot ignores her. I hold her and hold her and she stops.

She falls asleep in my arms.

"Mee a," I whisper.

"Yes Christian that is Mia. Her name is Mia" mommy and Grace are crying.

They are crying happy tears.

I smile real big at mommy and Grace. I like this. I like Mia. I like her touching me. It doesn't hurt. I like Mia.

* * *

 _ **Ella**_

I like seeing my son this happy. He has been happy ever since the Grey's brought home the baby. They had to adopt her since Grace told me that they couldn't have children. It makes me sad that these good people cannot have children. Grace and Carrick saved me and my son's life. We have been living happily these last two years. Grace had a job offer in Washington and they decided to move to Seattle, and they were kind enough to let us come with them.

I owe my entire life to the Grey's and their generosity. We now live in this beautiful house in Bellevue and also Grace got me a job at the hospital where she works. Carrick offered me to work with him at his new law firm as an assistant but I decided to take the job at the hospital instead. I now work in housekeeping, I know it is not much but I don't care, I will take anything I can get.

I have been working at the hospital since moving here a year ago and I love my job, even though it is just housekeeping. I meet a lot of interesting people at the hospital and most importantly I have been drug free these last two years.

I am pretty proud of myself. I am so thankful to have a second chance to make things right with my son. He has improved so much in the last two years. He now goes to kindergarten at a nice elementary school here in Seattle. He was scared to go at first, but a couple of months of going, he has improved and is making such good progress with his studies. He is extremely intelligent, and his teacher dotes on him all the time which makes me extremely proud of him.

My smart little boy.

Ever since coming home from rehab, I have not been tempted to start up again. I never heard or saw Roland again after he found me in the apartment two years ago. To be honest, I hope to never see him again. Not because I fear I will start up again, just the fear of what he will do if he ever finds us. Carrick keeps tabs on him, but the last I heard was he left Detroit and nobody knows where he went. I hope it stays that way.

I still think of Christian's father sometimes, and wonder what he is doing. During these last two years, I have not dated once. I want to focus on me and keeping clean. I want to focus on being the best mother to Christian but I can't help but want to find him some days. I know he is a lawyer and I tempted to ask Carrick if he can find him for me a couple of times, but the more I think about it, the more I think it's not a good idea. He probably has a family of his own, and it wouldn't be fair to dump any problems on him. Wherever he is, I hope he is happy.

I come out of my thoughts when Christian runs to me-baby free for once. I laugh at the thought. That little boy loves Mia, he always wants to hold her. I can tell he is going to be a good big brother to his new adopted sister.

"Hey baby" I hug Christian. He doesn't tense in my arms which I am thankful for. I still feel extremely guilty of what happened to him. I know it is my fault and I will have to live with the guilt for a long time but I want to make it up to him. I will spend the rest of my life to make that happen.

He doesn't let anybody else touch him which makes me feel guilty all over again. I know how sad it makes Grace because she is such a good and loving person inside and out. She saved us and I want more than anything for him to let her touch him, or even hug him. He is getting better by the day and it is going to take a long time for him to be comfortable with touch. Grace understands but I can see it in her eyes how much it hurts her whenever he lets me hug him and not her. I know it will take time, but hopefully in the future it will change.

Today, we are having a party for baby Mia and her homecoming. It is being held in the backyard with white tables, white tablecloths, and white chairs scattered all over the grass. There are a lot of guests here at the house, most of the guests in attendance I have met before. Grace's parents-who are extremely sweet and kind that has welcomed us in the family with open arms. There are a lot of women from the hospital that works along with Grace and most of them are sweet and kind. Some of them are the typical rich snobby women who walks around like they are better than everyone else. One women in particular who moved to Bellevue six months ago, a couple of houses down from us. A women with short platinum blonde hair that is cut in a bob, fake boobs, and a nose job with blood red nails. She moved here with her husband-which I forgot his name-from St. Louis. All I know is he owns a company called Lincoln Timber.

I am sitting here at a table in the backyard with Christian sitting in my lap. He is eating a hot dog and chatting happily with me about Mia. I smile and listen intently at his chatter, laughing at his enthusiasm for his new adopted baby sister.

All of a sudden I hear a voice that makes me cringe and roll my eyes in agitation.

"Hello Ella" her smug voice irritates the fuck out of me.

She obviously does not like me and the feeling is mutual. The bitch is fake as they come, and she obviously is a gold-digger who married her husband for money and the lavish lifestyle. I don't know why Grace is friends with this bitch. Every time she comes over she looks at me with disgust and annoyance. I know she wonders why Grace lets us live with her. She doesn't know my story and I like to keep it that way. Sometimes I think she is friends with Grace so that she can use her to get up in society. Grace is a part of many charities and organizations and she lets the bitch come with her. Grace asks me to come with her most of the time but I kindly decline, I really don't want to be near the bitch so I avoid her at all costs.

I know she is itching to find out my story and how I came to live with the Grey's but if I have anything to do with it, she won't find out shit.

"Having fun?" she flips her hair to the side and sits down in front of me.

God this bitch is annoying. Her disgusting perfume is making me want to hurl and her outfit looks like it should have been worn by a sixteen year old in high school, not a women in her twenties.

I think she is a little older than me but I really don't want to get the chance to know her at all.

"I was" I say in annoyance. _Fuck off!_

"You know rolling your eyes is very rude" she scolds me.

I look up at her and start to laugh. Oh sweetheart, I can do whatever I want.

"And you should know that outfit should be worn by a sixteen year old" I smirk. Her eyes become hard and she looks at me with a murderous look on her face.

Christian says something to me and I look down and he is holding me tightly, his head in the crook of my neck. I frown at his sudden change in mood. I hold him tightly to me and look up at the bitch since she has gone quiet.

Her eyes have soften and her eyes show an emotion that I cannot place. She senses me looking at her and smiles at me smugly.

"Have a good day" she says sweetly, and gives me a fake smile and stands up. She smooths her ridiculously short black dress and walks away, blood red heels clicking away, swaying her hips in the process. I scowl at her and roll my eyes, and then focus my attention on Christian.

"You okay baby?" I whisper in his ear.

He nods his head but doesn't say anything. He still holding onto my neck tightly.

"Christian?" I run my hands through his hair. He relaxes immediately.

"I'm okay mommy. I…I don't like that lady" he whispers.

"Why baby?" I ask him but I know she makes him uncomfortable. She hasn't done anything to him just looks at him with no emotion on her face. _Bitch better watch herself!_

"I don't know" he shakes his head. His copper hair blowing in the light breeze. It is beautiful out today, sunny and bright making Christian's hair shine in the sunlight. His gray eyes shining and his face his happy again.

"Can I play with Mia again?" he asks.

"Of course you can baby" I laugh and shake my head.

"Yay!" he claps his hands in excitement, and gets off my lap, races off to find baby Mia.

I chuckle while watching him run off into the distance.

I sit back in my chair and think once again how lucky and happy we are in this moment. I hope it stays like this, happy and drama free-well for the most part.

* * *

 _ **AN: Okay this chapter was suppose to be a short chapter of the homecoming of baby Mia but as I was writing the chapter, this came to me. I first planned on Elena to be introduced later in the story but this suddenly came to me so I wrote it in. This wont be the last we see of Elena-she will be a big part of the story.**_

 _ **The next chapter will be a time jump to Christian at the age of 15, and it is a big one. It will be long so it will take awhile to write so bare with me. (And yes, it will go back to Ana in Montesano).**_

 _ **The next chapter will explain why Christian ended up in Montesano, and then the story will take off from there. Hopefully the story is still interesting for all of you, and thank you for all of the reviews and followers. This story will be a long one, so I hope you guys keep reading a please review!**_

 _ **Pins are up, and I will add more later.**_

 _ **Oh, also most of you wanted Ana to be an only child like she was in the books, so I am going to write that into the story.**_

 ** _There was a mistake on last chapter, Christian was still 4 not 5, sorry about that._**

 _ **Any questions, PM me or leave it in the comments. See you soon.**_

 _ **-E**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Christian**_

 _ **Age 15**_

"Christian I am off to work!"

 _Shit!_

I jump from the sound of my mother calling me from the hallway, while I hurriedly place my papers inside of my folder. I forgot to do my calculus homework last night so I was hoping to get it done before school today. I had one more formula to do then I was done, but I am a little too late because my mom catches me before I get my notebook inside of my backpack.

"Christian what is that?" she narrows her eyes at me. She is standing by the door, already in her uniform for work.

"Nothing, just going over some formulas before school" I lie.

I put my notebook in my backpack and sit up. I can tell my mother knows I am lying from the look on her face. I have not been able to perfect the impassive face yet so my mom always know when I am lying. She has her hands on her hips and her eyebrow is raised.

"Christian…" she starts to say something but I cut her off.

"Okay mom, I forgot to do my calculus homework so I was finishing it. Please don't be mad" I run my hand through my hair and sigh.

"Christian you need to finish your homework after you get home from school before you do anything else" she sighs.

"I know, I know. I won't forget again okay?" I get up and walk to my mother.

"Christian, school is important. You have been doing really well at school and I hate to see you get behind again" she says.

"Mom that won't happen again. Those assholes are leaving me alone, so I won't start anything again okay? I promise" I sigh at the memory.

Ever since I started school in Seattle eight years ago, I have not managed to make any friends. I guess you can say I am a loner, and I keep to himself. Ever since I started high school, the jocks at school have picked on me, shoved me, and called me all sort of names. One day the star quarterback of the football team got in my face and started making jokes about my mother. Somehow he found out about her drug use and started calling her a druggy whore. That is when I lost it and punched him straight in his fucking face. That fight was pretty bad since I broke his jaw and fractured his ribs, I only ended up with a black eye and a couple of scratches on my arms.

He ended up pressing charges against me but since I live with one of the best lawyers in the state, I only got community service. I don't like when people make fun of my mother, or talk about our days in Detroit which caused me to start drinking pretty heavily, and that ended up effecting my school work since I started skipping school. I got my shit together and stopped drinking when I saw the effect it had on Grace and my mom. Every time I looked in their eyes, I would see disappointment and sadness. I never want to disappoint the women in my life, especially Grace. She saved me and my mom from poverty and gave us a new life. We owe her everything, and I didn't want to ruin that because I couldn't handle the name calling from those fuckers, so instead of drinking, I started learning kickboxing. It helped me get control of my anger and frustration so I practice at least 3 times a week. My grades have improved, along with my attitude, and all in all, it makes me feel better. Thankfully, all of the jocks have left me alone since.

I never did find out how that fucker jock found out about my mom though…

"Christian?" my mom snaps her fingers in front of my face, bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Sorry…just reminiscing about last year" I run my hand through my hair and sigh.

"They're leaving you alone right?" she frowns.

"Yes mom they are, don't worry about it. Nothing is going to happen again" I promise.

"Okay baby. Get the rest of your homework done and get to school. I'm off to work so I will see you tonight" she sighs.

"Okay, love you" I hug my mom goodbye.

"Love you too baby. Have a good day" she returns my hug and then she is gone.

* * *

I am sitting in class, thinking of the last eight years while the teacher rambles on about the economy. Moving in with the Grey's has been great. My mom has been sober, and healthy ever since we moved to Seattle from Detroit. I always cringe when I think about that time when I was just that scared four year old boy. I remember certain things; horrible things that I want to forget. Forget about that fucking pimp who used to hurt me and my mom. We never did find out what happened to that prick, and I hope we never will.

Elliot and I are close as can be. We're not real brothers but we act like we are. Over the years, it has taken Elliot a long time to come to terms that I am not going anywhere. In the first year that I came to live with the Grey's, he would do whatever he could to get me into trouble. Later, he told me that he felt jealous because he thought I was going to take his mom away from him. Grace and Carrick explained to him that wasn't going to happen, and that Ella and I are going to be staying with them for the long haul. They told him a little about our past and why it was important to come to them when he felt like that. After that talk, our relationship grew, and now were close as two brothers and friends can be.

He is a junior, with a million friends, while I am a freshman loner with no friends. That doesn't stop Elliot from dragging me along with his friends every day.

And then there is Mia. Mia is nine years old, and in fourth grade. Ever since the Grey's bought her home to live with us, we have been inseparable. I can honestly say she has been my best friend, even though she is only nine. Mia has always been bubbly and outgoing, and boy can she talk your ear off but I love that little girl more than anything. I smile just thinking about her, even when I am having a shitty day at school, I can just think of Mia, and she always seems to cheer me up. I smile at the thought of my little sister.

"Christian" I hear someone purr my name.

I come out of my thoughts when I hear my name being called. I turn my head to see someone I didn't care to see at the moment.

"What do you want?" I scowl.

"Well it looks like someone is in a bad mood. Why am I not surprised?" she laughs.

"Fuck off!" I growl. I stare straight ahead at the teacher while she continues to talk at the board.

"Well I have been trying to fuck you, but you won't let me" she smirks and pretends to pout.

"Like I would touch your skanky ass" I scoff. This bitch is crazy if she thinks I will touch her. Let's just say this bitch gets around.

"Come on Christian, you know you want me. Stop denying it" she is serious now.

"Someone bored with their sex life are we?" I raise my eyebrow and smirk.

She rolls her eyes and huffs, tapping her blood red fingernails on the desk in front of her.

Sabrina Hillfort is the head cheerleader and a junior, most popular girl in school and most of all, she is the girlfriend of the quarterback of the football team. The mother fucker who I beat up last year for calling my mother a druggy whore. His prize possession is the slut I am currently sitting next too. I have to admit she is pretty hot, but I would never admit it to her. She is a red head, freckles covering under her eyes and nose, tall, skinny with blue eyes. She comes from a wealthy family of doctors and lawyers, just like the Grey's.

Most of all she lives three houses down from ours.

"I could go for a change" she licks her lips.

Sabrina comes on to me all the time. Drives her boyfriend batshit crazy, and sometimes just to piss him off further, I pretend to be into her, when I actually can't stand the girl.

"Heard my brother is looking for some action" I suggest and shrug.

"Please. Been there, done that" she rolls her eyes, and waves her hand in the air.

I shake my head. Elliot actually tapped that a couple of months ago. The asshole boyfriend doesn't even know she sleeps around town. I guess you can say that the lover boy is too infatuated to even notice that his precious angel is fucking around on him. I chuckle at the thought.

Even if I found her more attractive-which I don't- I would probably just fuck her once like everyone else has, but something is holding me back. I am a virgin. A fifteen year old virgin is not unheard of but for some reason, I can't seem to take the plunge. I mean sure, I masturbate a couple of times a day but in the back of my mind, something is keeping me from going all the way with a girl.

There are a couple of girls in school who I like to fuck, but actually going up and talking to them is another story. I'm not shy or anything, but with my touch issues, it's hard to find a girl who understands that I don't like to be touched, especially if I'm going to have sex with them.

I remember a talk with my brother a month ago, he was talking about his hookup with Sabrina, and somehow the status of my virginity came up…

 _ **Flashback**_

" _Dude, she is not even that good in the sack. I mean sure she is smoking hot and all, but when you actually fuck the girl, she's terrible. She screams like the fucking place is on fire dude" he laughs._

 _I roll my eyes at my brother's latest fuck story. We're sitting in the living room, waiting for my mother to get home from work._

" _So dude, what about you?" he asks, wiggling his eyebrows._

" _What about me?" I frown._

" _Fuck anyone yet?" he chuckles._

" _That's none of your business Elliot!" I scowl._

" _The touch issue, isn't it?" he raises his hands in surrender._

 _Silence._

" _Why don't you just tie their hands?" he shrugs his shoulders and puts his legs on the coffee table in front of him._

" _What?"_

" _Tie their hands dude. Like when you are pounding into them from behind. Then they won't be able to touch you" he explains._

 _I keep silent._

" _Whatever dude, you need to get laid already" he shakes his head then walks off to his room upstairs._

 _ **End Flashback**_

I don't know if any chick will be comfortable with me tying their hands together during sex, so for now, I try to keep fucking girls off of my mind and concentrate on school.

Nothing wrong with my hand, it gets the job done.

The school bell rings. I put my papers inside of my backpack and head out of the door. Sabrina follows close behind me. I roll my eyes and continue walking out of the classroom, to wait for Elliot.

"Christian wait!" Sabrina yells from behind me.

I ignore her and continue walking down the hallway.

"Hey I am talking to you!" she continues to yell for me to stop.

"What do you want?" I stop and spin around to face her.

She catches up to me and suddenly pushes me inside the guy's bathroom.

"What the fuck Sabrina!" I shout and stumble a little.

She ignores me and lunges for me. It happens so fast that before I have a chance to tell her to stop and get the fuck off of me, her lips are on mine, hands tangled in my hair, kissing me hard on the mouth. I am hard instantly.

I push her off me.

"Get the fuck off me!" I yell.

"Oh come on Christian, you know you want it" she points to my obvious erection and smirks.

I narrow my eyes at her but say nothing. She smirks again and she starts to walk closer to me. I stiffen.

 _No, don't touch me!_

She stops in front of me and rubs my erection through my pants. I involuntarily moan.

 _Jesus fuck that feels good! Wait, what the fuck am I doing?_

I close my eyes and lean my head back and let the sensation take over me. _Fuck it!_

"Stop fighting it Christian" she whispers in my ear. I stiffen and come out of the trance when I feel her other hand come up to my chest. I catch her hand in time, before she touches me, holding her wrist tightly. She stops rubbing me and bites her lip.

"Don't touch me" I narrow my eyes at her.

Suddenly she falls to her knees and starts to unbutton my pants. I start to pant but before she can take out my cock from my boxers the door suddenly opens. I push her off of me and button up my pants.

"What the hell…" someone says but I don't look up to see who it is. I grab my backpack and run out of the restroom.

I run out of the school and I see Elliot standing by his car, hands across his chest looking exasperated.

"Where have you been man? I have been waiting here for fifteen minutes!" he scowls.

"Sorry I had to use the restroom" I shrug.

"Whatever, let's go" he gets into the car. I follow suit.

Elliot starts his car and he drives off, before we get out of the parking lot, we spot Sabrina walking out of the door with a scowl on her face.

"Looks like she didn't get any" Elliot chuckles and shakes his head.

"Yeah" is all I say. I relax and lean my head back on the seat rest.

 _Thank fuck for that._

* * *

 _ **Saturday Morning**_

 _ **Ella**_

I wake up to light streaming through the curtains of my room. I stretch and get out of bed and take a shower. Since it is October, I put on a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, black shirt, white cable knit sweater, and blue ankle boots. I blow dry my hair and put it in a bun on top of my head. I put some light make up on, and some light perfume on my wrists.

Once I am done, I head down the hall to Christian's room to see if he is awake. I knock on the door.

"Christian, you awake?" I call out.

"Come in mom" I hear him say from inside his room.

I open the door and see my son sitting on his bed reading a book.

"Hey baby" I walk over to him and kiss him on the forehead.

"Morning"

"How did you sleep?" I sit down on his bed. He puts his book down and runs a hand through his hair.

"Alright, how about you?" he asks.

"I slept well. Did you have any nightmares?" I ask him. He still gets nightmares sometimes.

"Not lately" he sighs.

"Good" I smile. He smiles back. I run my hands through his unruly hair.

"You need a haircut" I chuckle. He yanks his head back and smirks.

He is already dressed, and showered. Wearing blue jeans and a gray long sleeved shirt. His wild copper hair is its usual tangled mess-just like his father. I suddenly frown at the thought.

"What is it mom?" he frowns at my expression.

"Nothing baby. Let's go downstairs and eat breakfast" I shake my head. I don't want to go there again.

"Okay" he sighs.

We walk downstairs together and see everyone is up and waiting for us at the breakfast table. Grace see's us first and gives us a warm smile. She is casually dressed, along with the rest of the family.

"Good morning dears" Grace says.

"Good morning" we both say in unison.

"Go get something baby" I say to Christian.

"Ladies first" he says while waving his hand to the food on the table.

I smile at his manners and pack my plate with pancakes and bacon. Christian fixes his plate next. While I am putting some syrup on my pancakes I notice there are two more place settings right in front of me.

"Is someone joining us?" I frown. I look at Grace and she looks confused.

"Oh yes. Carrick's new partner is joining us this morning. He just moved here a couple of months ago, and we thought it might be a good idea to invite him over for the day" she smiles brightly at me.

"Oh?" I frown again.

"He will be here in a few" Carrick says. He smiles at me and nods his head. I frown more deeply.

Mia is looking at me with an exciting smile on her face, and she starts bouncing in her seat, while Elliot is trying hard not to laugh. Christian is eating and not paying attention to the confused look on my face.

I hope they are not trying to set me up.

Wait…Grace said there will be one person coming over, but why is there two place settings then?

 _Ding Dong_

"That must be them" Grace announces.

I frown again. _Them?_

She gets up from her seat and heads to the door. I continue eating and shake my head. It's probably nothing. A couple of seconds later, I hear footsteps coming towards the dining room. I still suddenly and stop eating when I hear a voice that I have not heard in fifteen years.

"Thank you for inviting us Mrs. Grey" a deep velvet voice says behind the dining room door.

"Oh your more than welcome dear, were happy to have you both here" she says happily.

Suddenly the door swings open and they walk in. I look up and gasp loudly and drop my fork when I see the man standing right in front of me.

Oh. My. God.

* * *

 _ **Christian**_

I am eating my pancakes when Grace gets up from her seat to get the door. They said there will be someone joining us for breakfast. Probably setting my mother up with someone again. They have done this once before a couple of years ago, but my mother didn't want to start dating then. I know my mom is lonely sometimes, and part of me wants her to meet someone but the other part of me wants her to focus on work and staying sober. I know in time she is going to find someone and start dating, but to be honest I am not ready to share my mother yet. It has always been just the two of us-well apart from the Grey's- and I love having my mother to myself right now. I know I am selfish, but when it comes to my mother, I am protective of her.

I come out of my thoughts when I hear my mother gasp loudly. I look up at her concerned and see all of the blood drained from her face. I drop my fork and put my hand on her arm.

"Mom are you okay?" I ask alarmed.

She still has her eyes glued to the door of the dining room. I frown and look towards the door to see a tall guy looking straight at my mother. His blue eyes are as big as saucers, and his mouth is open in shock.

 _What the fuck?_

I tense when I get a good look at him. He has copper colored hair…like…like mine. What the fuck, he looks exactly like me! What the fuck is going on?

 _ **Ella**_

"Everyone this is Christian MacCormack. He just moved here a couple of months ago, and this is his…oh where did she go?" Grace introduces the man in front of me…Christian's father.

I am still frozen in place, staring at him wide-eyed. He is staring at me with his mouth open in shock. He realizes that he hasn't said anything so he closes his mouth, blinks and looks down while running his hands through his hair. He mumbles something under his breath, which I didn't catch. He looks up, but he doesn't look at me, he looks straight at my son and stares at him in shock before he looks down again.

I cannot believe this is happening right now. Never in my wildest dreams would I ever have thought that Christian's father would be standing here in our dining room. I never thought I would see him again, and I have learned to accept that over the years. Now, learning that he is working with Carrick, makes me happy, anxious, excited, and above all, scared out of my mind.

Grace is looking all around the dining room, looking for someone, while Christian is still standing there looking at the floor. Carrick is frowning, looking from me to him. Mia is staring at Christian in awe, and Elliot is looking at him with a smirk. _Oh Shit!_

My son…Oh god Christian! I whip my head around to see my son looking at him with his eyes narrowed, and his face bright red. Oh no…I didn't want Christian to find out about his father like this. He never asked about his father, and I have never brought him up. I always thought that Christian believed that his father was just a client of mine when I was high on drugs, so I never told him who is real father was.

Well okay his father was a one night stand, and he paid me but still…he was different. I should have told him about his father. I put my head in my hands, and try to calm my racing heart.

 _This cannot be happening right now!_

"Daddy!" someone suddenly yells.

I jump from the noise, as my head shoots up when a little girl runs into the dining room. I gasp at the little girl in front of me. She is beautiful. Her hair is just like her fathers and Christian's hair color; dark copper colored. Her hair is long and straight, and put into pigtails. Her eyes are the same light blue as her fathers, and she is wearing dark blue leggings, a long sleeved blue polka dot shirt, with a cable knitted hooded cardigan sweater and black boots.

She is an adorable little girl, looks like she can be around eight or nine years old. My heart sinks further with the thought that he is married.

"Don't run sweetheart" he said turning around when his daughter grabs his pant leg.

He looks good, he looks the same when I last saw him, only older. His hair is still wild and untamed, with little grey specks by his ears. He is extremely tall, wearing blue jeans, and a shawl collar sweatshirt, and tan shoes. He looks more handsome now that he is older, he really hasn't changed much since I last seen him.

"Oh and this is his daughter Arabella" Grace introduces his daughter. I smile at her when she looks up and waves to all of us. We all wave back accept for Christian. I look over at him and he is extremely pale, and wide-eyed.

"Come sit down Christian, were happy to have you here" Grace smiles warmly at them and sits back down at her seat. She is obviously not noticing the tension that is in the room at the moment.

"Thank you for having us Mrs. Grey" he smiles and walks to the table and they both sit down. Grace waves him off and continues to eat her breakfast. I just sit there with my head bowed, shoulders slumped.

 _What the hell do I do now?_

 _ **Christian**_

What. The. Fuck. Is. Going. On? This dude that just sat down in front of us looks just like me. His kid looks just like me. I notice that my mother's head is bowed and her shoulders are slumped. She knows who this guy is, and she obviously knows he is my father.

How can this be? I thought my father was just another druggy who fucked my mother and that's it. She never said that he was successful. What the fuck?

The dude gets up and shakes hands with Carrick and he introduces Elliot and Mia to him. When everybody says hello he turns to us.

"This is Ella and her son Christian, well our son also" Carrick said with a smile.

I narrow my eyes at the dude and he gives me a tight smile. He looks over at my mother and his eyes soften and he starts to speak.

"Hello Ella" he says.

My mother slowly raises her head and smiles weakly at him.

"Hello Christian" she whispers.

"It's been a long time" he whispers back.

My mother nods her head and gives him a tight smile.

Grace and Carrick are watching them with a confused expression. Whether I am looking at the fucker with a scowl.

"Are you going to introduce me mother?" I ask my mother through gritted teeth. My eyes never leaving the fucker in front of me. He stares at me impassive, giving nothing away.

"Christian!" my mother scolds me.

"Yo! Christian he looks just like you man!" Elliot laughs.

"Elliot that's enough!" Grace shouts at Elliot. He stops laughing and chuckles while he resumes eating.

"Daddy why does that boy look like you and me?" the girl suddenly asks. He looks at the girl and sighs but says nothing. She shrugs her shoulders and looks right at me. She smiles broadly at me and I can't help but give her a small smile.

"Grace, Mia, Elliot, let's leave them to talk" Carrick says after a couple of minutes of awkward silence. I think they know what is going on now.

They reluctantly get up from the table and walk out of the dining room, shutting the door behind them.

"Mom what is going on?" I demand from my mother.

"I can explain Christian…" she starts but I stop her.

"Is he my father" I get to the point.

"Yes" she whispers after a full minute of silence.

I slam my hand on the table making everyone jump.

"Fuck!" I get up and start to pace the dining room.

"Daddy" the little girl's lip starts to tremble and she hides her face in the crook of his neck.

"It's okay sweetheart, he was just upset" he says in her ear.

"Upset…upset…I am way beyond upset right now" I growl at the fucker and point right in his face.

"Christian that is enough!" my mother yells at me.

I look up and I narrow my eyes at her.

"Why didn't you tell me about him mother?" I grit my teeth.

"Christian it is complicated…" she starts but I cut her off again.

"Was he one of your clients?" I ask. I am so pissed right now, I am close to blowing up at any minute.

"No he was not. I mean…okay it was one time, but it wasn't the way you were thinking. Look let's not do this with his daughter right there" she points to the little girl.

I look at the fucker and he is rocking his little girl in his arms while staring at me, and shaking his head.

I start to pace again, while pulling at my hair hard.

What the fuck! I cannot believe this is happening right now. He has a kid. He is rich. He left my mom and me in that hellhole with that pimp who abused us and he didn't do a damn thing about it!

He left us.

He left us there to rot.

 _HE LEFT!_

"YOU JUST LEFT US THERE YOU ASSHOLE! THAT FUCKING PIMP ABUSED ME AND MY MOTHER AND YOU DIDN'T DO A DAMN THING ABOUT IT!" I yell at the fucker.

The girl starts to cry hard in his arms. While my mother is frozen in her spot and her face is like a ghost. She starts shaking her head frantically.

"Christian you got it all wrong…" she starts but the fucker interrupts her.

"What is he talking about Ella? Who abused you?" his eyes are like saucers and he continues to rock the girl in his arms while shushing her in the process.

"DON'T YOU DARE YOU FUCKER!" I yell at him again, and I get in his face.

"CHRISTIAN THAT IS ENOUGH! YOU ARE SCARING HER!" my mom yells at me.

I back up and start to hyperventilate at this whole situation. I cannot believe this!

"Fuck this" I throw my hands in the air and stomp out of the dining room.

"Christian wait!" my mom yells for me to come back but I ignore her and run up to my room.

The Grey's are in the living room trying to tell me to wait but I ignore all of them and continue to run to my room.

I need to get the hell out of here, before I do something that I will regret.

I get to my room and start throwing clothes inside of my backpack. I get enough clothes to last me for a while and I head into my bathroom and pack my toiletries.

I run out of my bathroom and lift up my mattress and find my emergency cash that I keep hidden and start to count the cash.

$2,175.00 I started doing odd jobs around the neighborhood for the last three years, I never spent the money I got, so I saved it. I am glad I did because I need to get the hell out of here.

I might regret this later but I don't give a shit. I need to be away from this entire situation, before I punch that fucker in the mouth.

How dare he leave us in that hellhole while he was living the life of luxury!

HOW FUCKING DARE HE!

I start to get pissed off all over again so instead of staying here a minute longer, I grab my backpack and my cash and climb out my window with determination.

Thank god there is a tree right outside my window. I climb down and run across the lawn, and out of the front gate. I make it there and look around and start to run down the road to the left.

I get into town and find a bus stop and walk over there and sit down. I run my hands through my hair, and try to calm down. Where the fuck do I do now? Where the fuck am I going to go? I look around and see a big map of Washington in back of me and start to look around of where I can go.

Where do I go? I look around the fucking map, having no clue where the fuck to go. Fuck it Christian just pick somewhere!

I close my eyes and point to a random place on the map and when I open my eyes I see my new destination.

 _Montesano, Washington._

Well it looks like I am going to Montesano.

* * *

 _ **AN: Hello all, Sorry for the slight delay. So much going on with me, between my classes, four month old baby, and two school aged children, gives me little time to write.**_

 ** _So we found out why Christian ended up in Montesano, and we will get back to Ana in the next chapter._**

 ** _All of the reviews asking me if Christian's father is going to be apart of this story, now I can tell you the answer, which is Yes, he will be a part of this story._**

 _ **The next chapter will be up as soon as I get the time to write it all out, so please bear with me.**_

 _ **Please review, I love reading them. Let me know what you are thinking.**_

 _ **Pinterest is updated.**_

 _ **XOXO**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Authors Note: Sorry for the long wait guys. My son has been teething for over a month and has been extremely fussy so I didn't get the opportunity to write with everything else that is going on. I finally sat down today and finished this chapter. I will do my best to update more regularly from now on, since I do not like to keep you all waiting for a chapter. So here is the latest chapter and I hope you all like it. Sorry for any mistakes if you see any.**_

 _ **I promise to post again as soon as possible.**_

 _ **Please Review :)**_

 _ **Hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

 _ **Ella**_

What just happened?

Christian thinks that he left us there for Roland to abuse us. He thinks that his father didn't want nothing to do with us. I can't believe this is happening right now.

I have my head in my hands. I still hear Christian's daughter crying in the background. I look up and see him rocking her and looking at me wide-eyed.

"Ella what was he talking about?" he asks.

"It's a long story. Please let's not talk about it now" I sigh and shake my head.

He looks like he wants to argue further but says nothing and nods.

"Shhhh, it's okay Arabella. He was just upset" he whispers in his daughter's ear.

I smile weakly at the sight in front of me and deeply sigh. I close my eyes to give them some sort of privacy.

It takes five more minutes to calm his daughter down, and when she finally stops crying she falls asleep in her father's arms.

"You're good with her" I whisper and stare at him in wonder.

He looks up at me and gives me a small smile.

"You…" he starts to say but were interrupted by the dining room door opening. Grace comes into view.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but I just wanted to see how you two were doing?" she says concerned.

"Were fine Mrs. Grey. Do you mind if I lay my daughter down somewhere?" he asks.

"Of course dear. I will show you to one of the guest rooms upstairs" she explains.

"Thank you. Do you mind coming with me Ella?" he asks me.

"Um…okay" I whisper and frown. Wonder what this is about.

We both get up and Grace escorts us upstairs to the second floor bedroom. We enter one of the guest rooms and he gently lays her down on the bed and covers her with the extra duvet that is hanging at the bottom of the bed.

"She will be out for a while" he whispers while looking down at his daughter.

I nod and stand there awkwardly, not knowing what to do now.

"Listen can we go somewhere to talk?" he runs his hand through his hair and sighs.

I give him an amused smile, since Christian does the same thing when he is nervous or angry.

"Yeah. This way" I walk out of the room quietly and he follows me out of the room, quietly shutting the door behind us.

I walk up to my room on the third floor and open the door. I wave him in.

"Make yourself comfortable" I say.

"Thanks" he gives me a tight smile and sits on the chest that is in front of my bed.

I walk to my neatly made bed and sit down and wait for him to start talking. I fidget with my hands while I wait for him to start.

"So I have a son" he says quietly with awe after a couple of minutes of silence.

"Um…yes" I don't know what else to say.

"Look Ella…that night when we met…I really don't do things like that" he runs his hand through his hair and frowns.

"Yeah I gathered that" I chuckle at the memory.

"What was he talking about? Who hurt you two?" I look up and he is no longer frowning but clenching his jaw and his hands are balled into fists.

"It's a long story" I sigh. I really don't want to talk about that right now but one look at him and I know that I am not going to get out of this.

"My son thinks I left you two alone to be beaten Ella, we are going to talk about this" he says in a low menacing tone.

I grimace and I put my head down in shame. I still feel ashamed about what I was when he met me. I was an awful mother and a horrible person. I always try to make it up to Christian whenever I can. I know it took a while for him to trust me when I came back after rehab. There were times when he would run to Grace all the time when he got hurt or just needed someone to talk too.

I don't blame Christian, because I know that it was my fault that he was abuse and neglected. It took time but eventually we had become really close again over the years since living with the Grey's.

Now I feel that Christian will hate me.

I hesitate but since he has the right to know, I start to talk softly.

"Okay here goes…" I tell him our story from start to finish.

When I stop talking about half an hour later, I look up and Christian is pale, both of his hands are still balled into fists and he is frozen on the spot.

"My…What…FUCK!" he suddenly yells which makes me jump.

He jumps up and starts to pace my bedroom while running both of his hands through his hair. I blink frantically while sitting there silently waiting for him to say something.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" he suddenly yells making me jump again.

"Sorry" he sighs when he sees my expression of guilt.

"I know…I'm not proud of myself. During that time I was in such a bad place. GOD! I let that asshole abuse our son!" I say frustrated and put my head in my hands.

"Hey" his blue eyes soften and he comes to kneel in front of me while taking both my hands in his.

I look up at his face, and I realize that I have been crying because he begins to wipe the tears from my face with both of his thumbs.

"You're not a bad mother Ella, you were sick…" he starts to say but I cut him off.

"But I let that fucker abuse our son" I try to make him understand. _How can he not blame me?_

"Stop blaming yourself Ella. Yes he was hurt but everything is better now right?" he asks.

"Yes it is. I have been sober and healthy for the past eleven years" I explain with pride in my voice.

I give him a small smile and he smile back at me.

"There you go" he smirks. I give him a weak smile and suddenly frown.

"We should go talk to Christian" I realize we have been here for a couple of hours.

"We should" he agrees but doesn't get up from the floor.

We stare at each other for a couple of minutes without saying anything.

His blue eyes to my gray ones.

I study him. He is still the most beautiful man that I have ever seen. He hasn't changed much in the last eleven years. His copper-colored hair is longer and slicked back with a couple of grey hairs on either side of his ears. Other that he still looks the same. I bite my lip at the sexy man in front of me.

All of a sudden he starts to lean towards me slowly and I find myself leaning towards him without looking away from is beautiful light blue eyes.

Are lips are about to touch when all of a sudden someone starts to pound on my bedroom door.

"ELLA!" Grace yells. I jump up and run to my door and open it.

"What is it?" I say. _What happened?_

"It's Christian he is gone" she says frantically.

"What do you mean he is gone?" I say equally frantic.

"I went to check on him since we haven't seen him in a while and when I got to his room his clothes were thrown all over the floor and his window was wide open" she explains in a rush.

"What?" I whisper wide eyed at Grace. _Oh god my baby!_

I stumble back and Christian catches me before I hit the ground.

"Ella…Ella…can you hear me?" I vaguely hear Christian calling me but I don't hear what he is saying. All I can think about is my baby is missing.

My reason for living is missing.

My baby is missing.

 _Missing._

 _Missing._

 _Missing._

The word keeps repeating in my head, suffocating me.

The last thing I remember before I pass out is yelling at the top of my lungs, is my son's name.

"CHRISITAN!"

* * *

 _ **Christian**_

There is absolutely nothing in this town. Why the hell did I pick such a boring ass town?

I took the bus to get here just shy of two hours. It felt like an eternity, sitting in that damn bus for so long. Like always, all of the girls on the bus wouldn't stop staring at me like I was a piece of meat.

 _Just a face ladies!_

Now here I stand, at the bus stop, looking like a fucking idiot, staring at this boring ass town in the middle of fucking nowhere it seems. Various brick building surrounds me as I stand at the bus stop. People are walking to various stores, mothers are pushing their kids in strollers and walking across the streets, and tons of old people sitting on rocking chairs in front of the various stores.

 _What the fuck!_

All I see around me is mountains and trees.

TONS of fucking trees.

I roll my eyes at this stupid looking town and start to walk across the street with my backpack on my shoulder and my money in my pocket.

There are people everywhere. I don't even know where the hell I am going to go, or what I am going to do. I don't even see a hotel around here at all. All I find is a police station, a post office, various groceries stores, and tons of barber shops.

I walk down the side walk with a scowl on my face.

"Where ya headed son?" an old dude suddenly says to me.

I stop walking and turn towards him. He is sitting in a brown rocking chair with two old dudes in front of a barber shop that says _'Robbie's Barber Shop'._

"Hotel" I snap.

"Why do you need a hotel son? Where are your parents?" he frowns and continues to rock in his chair.

 _Fucking hell!_

"I don't think that is any of your business" I scowl _. Just point me to a hotel!_

"Well in these parts son, no kid is walking around this town without their parents. So I ask again, where are your parents?" he stops rocking and stares at me impassively with his arms folded across his chest. The other old fuckers are staring at me with amused expression on their wrinkled face.

I scowl at the old fuckers and start to walk down the street again without giving him an answer. Before I get out of earshot I hear the old fucker say to the other old fuckers.

"Damn these kids today".

I roll my eyes and continue to walk down the side walk without getting directions to a damn hotel.

* * *

I have been walking for thirty minutes and I have not yet been able to see any type of hotel around this stupid ass town.

 _Fucking useless place!_

Somehow I end up on a residential street and before I know it I am standing in front of a one story house on the corner.

The house is an everyday family home. The house has white paint, with light blue paint covering the porch and siding of the house. The house has a big porch out in front with black rocking chairs that surrounds it.

 _More fucking rocking chairs!_

The house has a long path that leads to the front door. I stand there with my back pack still on my shoulder, while the afternoon sun beaming down on me. As I stand there looking at the house, I wonder how my life would have turned out if my mom wasn't hooked on drugs when I was younger. Would I have grown up in this type of house? Would my mom be married? Would I have a couple of brothers or sisters?

I know I have all of those things. We live in a big mansion, surrounded by love and plenty of money thrown in. I have a second mother and father, and a brother and sister. I am lucky I have the Grey's but I can't help but wonder what our lives would have been like if we never have met them.

 _What would I be like now?_

Coming out of my thoughts when I hear a loud bus or something headed this way. I look over my shoulder to a big yellow school bus stopping in front of the house that I am currently standing in front of. Then all of a sudden I see a bunch of little girls run and open the windows and stare at me wide eyed. Some are giggling at each other and whispering, and some are just frozen on the spot.

I roll my eyes again at their antics. These girls' looks like there are eight or nine year olds. _Completely harmless_.

I chuckle and shake my head then turn around and continue to stare at the house and daydream about what it would be like to have a normal and uncomplicated life.

I vaguely hear the school bus door open and a pair of feet touch the ground, then the bus drives away. I am still in my thoughts when suddenly I hear a small sweet voice of a little girl.

"Um…excuse me?" the sweet voice says. I tense.

I frown. What the hell? I turn around but don't see anything immediately because the sun is too bright but when my eyes adjust to the glare, I look down and see the brightest blue eyes that I have ever seen.

In front of me is a little girl, I would say about eight or nine years old. She is a small looking thing with brown hair that are set into pigtails, and the brightest powder blue eyes. She is holding a couple of books in her hand and has a pink back pack on her little shoulder.

"Who are you?" she says.

"Huh?" I frown.

"Who are you?" she rolls her eyes at me and stomps her little converse foot on the ground.

The act makes me crack a smile. _Does this girl live here? Crap! I probably look like a fucking wierdo just standing here staring at this house. Her house!_

"Sorry, just admiring your house" I state uncomfortably and shift from foot to foot.

 _Shit I need to get out of here._

"Oh okay! My names Ana" her face suddenly lights up and she hold out her little hand for me to shake.

I look at her hand and chuckle. This girl is cute.

 _Cute? Really Christian!_

"Christian" I say and shake her little hand.

"It's nice to meet you. So what are you doing here? Did you just come from school? Where do you live? I just got home from school" she starts firing questions at me without taking a single breath. It makes me smile.

"No I didn't come from school. Just walking around town. Actually, do you know where a hotel is by any chance?" I chuckle and drag my hand through my hair.

"A hotel?" she frowns. A cute little _v_ forms on her face by her nose.

"Yeah, I can't seem to find one. Can you help me?" I ask and shrug my shoulders. As much as I am enjoying being in this little girl's presents, I need to go.

"You can stay here. Yeah you can…wait where your parents are?" she asks wide eyed then moves her head to the side. She is looking at me with curiosity.

Oh great, another one asking me where my parents are.

"Not here" I snap. The little girl _Ana_ suddenly jumps. I shake my head and run my hand through my hair again. _Calm down man!_

"Listen, thanks anyway. I need to go. See you around" I sigh getting annoyed with all of these questions, but soften my voice when her little face falls.

I need to leave and find a hotel, it will be dark soon and I don't want to stay on the streets when it gets dark. I shake my head then start to walk down the sidewalk.

"What!" she yells. I stop walking and sigh then turn around to the frustrating little girl named _Ana._

"Listen I need to go…" I say but she cuts me off.

"I don't know where a hotel is, but my mom might know. Come into my house and we can ask her" she says while running to me.

She stands in front of me with a look of hope. _Crazy little girl!_

Doesn't she know that she shouldn't talk to strangers? She could get hurt! Suddenly the thought is terrifying.

I am about to tell her this when we hear her name being called.

"Ana?"

I look up and see a women in her early thirties walk towards us. She looks like an older version of the little girl.

"Ana honey, what are you doing?" she looks between us with a look of worry.

"Mommy this is my new friend Christian. He needs help, can we help him? He needs a hotel. Can he come inside mommy? Please, Please!" she explains to the women in a rush.

Shit! I hope she doesn't think I am some sort of child molester.

"Ummm….Ana honey do you know this boy?" she looks at me suspiciously.

"Of course I do mom" she says in a dramatic way and rolls her eyes.

I can't help but let out a little chuckle.

I watch her mother's face for any kind of clue as to what she is thinking. She looks at me with curiosity and then apprehension. _Damn, she probably thinks I am._

"You said you need a hotel?" the mother asks me with a frown after a couple of minutes of awkward silence.

"Yes ma'am I do. Look, I know how this must look but I can assure you I was just walking past your house when your daughter got off the school bus and she just wanted to help me find the hotel. I didn't mean any harm" I explain honestly.

"Of course not. Look why don't we go inside the house and I can look up nearby hotels for you" she says with a warm smile.

"Are you sure ma'am? I don't want to intrude" I ask feeling uncomfortable with this entire situation.

"Nonsense. We are happy to help. Please come on in" she waves me off and starts walking to the house.

"Come on Ana" she calls for the little girl by waving her over.

"YAY! Coming mommy! Let's go!" she says happily, then starts to skip down the sidewalk to the front door of the house where her mom is waiting.

I hesitate for a minute. Shit! I don't have any other choice. I will never find the hotel on my own. I sigh and walk forward to where they are standing.

 _Well this should be interesting._


	10. Chapter 10

_**Authors Note: Here is another chapter. It is a short one but I wanted to leave it there. I will try to update again as soon as I can before the holiday. If not than I want to wish you all a Happy Thanksgiving!**_

 _ **As always thank you for the reviews, keep them coming. :)**_

* * *

 _ **Christian**_

Walking into the house, I am immediately hit with the smell of cherries and chocolate. I inwardly moan from the delicious smell of something baking. I deeply inhale and my stomach suddenly rumbles causing Ana to stop and stare at me. I stop walking and frown at her. She sees my expression and suddenly lets out a girlish giggle.

"Mommy Christian is hungry!" she continues to giggle. I shake my head and crack a smile.

 _This girl is something else._

"Of course you must be starving. Come into the kitchen to get something to eat. I just finished baking a chocolate cake" she explains while walking further into the house.

Who am I to turn down a delicious chocolate cake? _My favorite_.

I walk through the house and take in my surroundings. The living room looks simple; white couches, light gray walls, a small flat screen television, pictures and art surround the walls.

One picture in particular grabs my attention. I stop and stare at the picture in front of me.

The picture is of Ana and her mother. It looks like a recent picture of the two of them. The picture is them making silly faces into the camera with a white towel wrapped around their head. There identical powder blue eyes shining bright. I smile and chuckle at the picture.

It looks like mother and daughter are really close.

 _Just like my mother and me. Don't go there man!_

I shake my head to clear my thoughts and continue to follow _Ana_ and her mother into the kitchen.

The kitchen is not too big, but I can't say it's too small either. Definitely smaller than what I am used too. It has light wood flooring, white cabinets with darker wood countertops. The space is rectangular in shape with a light wood dining table set beside the entrance to the kitchen. It looks really homey, with a little bit of shabby and country accents thrown into it.

The kitchen table has mismatched wood chairs, but somehow it all looks like it works well for the space. On top of the table is a light blue polka dot table cloth, and a set of wild flower arrangement in the middle.

Her mother tells me to have a seat at the dining table while she plates my chocolate cake. I take off my backpack and set it down carefully on the ground beside me and pull the chair out and sit down. I notice that Ana is sitting on the chair beside me and is staring at me.

Staring at me with a look of wonder and awe.

"What?" I say confused. _Why is she staring at me like that?_

"I never seen grey eyes before. There really bright!" she says shyly.

She starts blushing and looks down at the table.

"Yeah, thanks. Your eyes are really bright too" I say awkwardly.

I don't know what else to say. This girl is really something. Her blush is really cute. She is still staring at the table saying nothing when her mother comes and places our plates in front of us.

"Thank you very much ma'am" I smile. This looks mouthwatering.

"Call me Carla dear. Enjoy. Let me go to my computer and check out those hotels for you" she gives me a warm smile.

She then walks out of the kitchen, leaving us alone to eat our cake.

I eat my cake in silence. This is beyond awkward. I am sitting in a house, with people I do not know, eating chocolate cake. Ana is sitting there _still_ staring at the table, not saying anything. She hasn't even touched her food yet.

"Are you going to eat?" I frown. _I hate when people don't eat._

"Yeah" she says quietly.

She looks up at me shyly and starts eating her cake. I give her a smile and then chuckle at her shyness and continue eating my cake.

Suddenly it seems she switches to a different personality and starts asking me all sorts of questions at such a fast pace.

 _She reminds me of Mia_.

"Where are you from? How old are you? Do you live around here? OH…Oh will you be my friend? I looooove reading. Do you like to read? What is your favorite book?" she fires questions at me without taking a single breath.

 _Holy fuck this girl sure can talk!_

I sit there with the fork halfway to my mouth, looking at her like she has grown two heads.

 _It's like I am looking at Mia's long lost sister._

Before I can even say anything the front door opens and two big guys in gray camouflage outfits walk into the house.

"Honey I'm home!" one of the guys yell while shutting the front door.

"Where is my Annie?" the other guy says. They both take off their matching gray camouflage hats and walk to where we are sitting.

The two guys suddenly stop walking and they both look right at me with a look of surprise.

 _Shit!_

"DADDY! RAY!" Ana yells beside me.

She gets up and runs to the two guys who are still standing there and staring at me with a look of confusion and suspicion and…surprise.

"Daddy, Ray, this is my new friend Christian!" she says while giving one of the guys a big hug.

Guy number one hugs her back and softly kisses her hair. He holds her on his hip and stares at me again with a frown.

"Your friend?" he says stunned. _Why?_

"Honey! Ray! Welcome home!" Carla says happily while walking to the guys. She gives the guy number one, a kiss on the lips, and hugs the other dude.

"Honey who is this?" the guy number one asks suspiciously.

I gulp.

"Oh, this is Christian, Ana's new friend. We found him walking outside and he was trying to find a hotel. Poor thing, looks like he was walking forever trying to find one" she explains.

"A hotel?" the guy number two says.

"Yes a hotel" she nods.

"Why do you need a hotel son? Where are your parents?" guy number one says while looking at Carla with a frown and then looks back at me.

 _Again with the parents!_

"Not here sir" I answer honestly.

The two guys look at me with confusion and we all continue to stand there without saying anything.

Things just got more awkward. I shift from foot to foot, not knowing what to say.

 _I need to get out of here._

"Christian this is my daddy, and this is Ray, my uncle" Ana wiggles her little legs, letting her dad know that she wants to be put down.

He lets her go and she runs over to me and stands beside me with a huge smile on her face. Her cheeks are flushed, her pigtails are messy and she hops from foot to foot, proudly showing off her new friend…well me.

"Nice to meet you sir" I finally get up and walk towards them and shake her dad's hand.

He gives me a tight smile and shakes and squeezes my hand. _Hard._

I wince.

"Nice to meet you too" he says politely. He lets go of my hand and wraps his arm around Carla's waist.

I turn to guy number two; Ray and offer my hand to him.

He stares at me impassively. He doesn't shake my hand so I slowly extract it and give him a tight smile.

"You don't look like you're in elementary school" he states.

"No sir I'm not" I say. _Okay?_

 _Shit! He looks like he wants to beat the shit out of me._

"Well if you're not in elementary school, how do you know our Annie?" he asks.

"I…ummm" I stutter.

What the fuck do I say? Hey, I just stood out in the front of your house like a wierdo and daydreamed about living in a house like this. Then your daughter came home and invited a complete stranger inside her house.

 _Yep, that would go over really well right about now._

"Well, I came off the school bus and saw Christian just staring at the house. I asked him what he was doing, and he said he was looking for a hotel. Mom came outside and told him he can come inside and she will look for the hotel. Christian was hungry so we were eating cake. We are best friends now!" she says with a beaming smile.

All while waving her arms in the air and flipping her pigtails with her hands.

 _Damn it to hell! The little snake just outed me!_

"Is that right" _Ray_ says with narrowed eyes.

 _Oh Shit!_

"Ah Annie go get your homework done sweetie while we visit with your new best friend here" her father says. He looks from me to Ray with a look of amusement.

"Okay daddy!" she agrees. She then skips down the hall to where I assume is her bedroom and disappears from our view.

 _Fuck._

I turn towards them and they are staring at me impassively. Carla looks at me with a look of worry.

"Christian why don't you sit down and finish your cake" she breaks the awkward silence.

"Yes ma'am" I say. I turn around and sit down at the table returning to my cake.

I really need to get out of here.

She gives me a smile and then turns to the two scary men in gray camouflage.

"Why don't you two go get a piece of cake while I continue to look for his hotel?" she says to them.

They both nod their head at the same time and walk to the table and sit down opposite of me. I continue to eat the cake, feeling beyond uncomfortable.

"So Christian was it?" Ana's dad says after five minutes of awkward silence.

"Yes sir" I say while finally finishing my cake.

"You live around here?" he nods his head and eats his slice of cake.

"No sir" I say honestly.

"Enough with the sir stuff son. Call me Frank" he chuckles.

I give him a tight smile in return but don't say anything.

"How old are you?" Ray finally says.

I look up at him and he is sitting in his chair and crosses his arms against his chest.

"15 sir" I reveal.

"I see" he says. Still with an impassive look on his face.

Frank looks between us uncertain.

"Where do you live?" Frank says.

I hesitate. Do I tell them I am from Seattle? Do I tell them I live in this town somewhere? Shit! There both are in the military, you can clearly tell from their clothing. I know if I lie, they can easily find out my information if they wanted too.

I finally answer his question with a long sigh.

"Seattle" I say quietly.

"What are you doing in Montesano then?" he frowns.

"That's personal" I say sternly.

"Are you in some sort of trouble?" he says. Ignoring my tone.

"No"

"Well if you're not in trouble then, you shouldn't have any trouble in telling us as to why you are almost two hours away from home" Ray points a finger at me.

"That's my business sir not yours" I grit my teeth.

"Son…I would be real careful who you are talking too. From what I gathered, a complete stranger was watching this house suspiciously. Then talks with my Annie, who by the way is nine years old…do I need to continue son?" he says quietly.

All the while, leaning over at me with narrowed eyes.

"No sir" I gulp.

We sit in silence. Nobody is uttering one word for five whole minutes. These two men are still staring at me impassively.

Suddenly they both start laughing.

I look at them like they are nuts.

 _What the fuck?_

"Your face son…it was too easy" Ray slaps the table and continues to laugh at me.

"Oh Ray" Carla shakes her head and rolls her eyes at him.

She giggles and joins us at the table.

"That is enough scaring the poor boy" she sternly.

"It was all harmless honey" Frank chuckles at his wife.

She rolls her eyes again and eats a piece of her cake. I didn't even realize she was eating it.

"Well Christian…how are the Grey's doing?" Ray asks. He lifts an eyebrow and waits for my response. Mouth twitching in amusement.

My eyes widen and I gasp in surprise at his question.

 _What the hell?_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Christian**_

 _What the…_

"How…What…huh?" I stutter.

I am staring at her father and uncle with a stupid expression on my face. How the fuck do they know who I am? How the hell do they know the Grey's? How would they have met them if they are all the way in Montesano?

All of these questions run through my head, while giving me a headache in equal measure.

What the fuck am I going to do know that they know who I am?

Shit! I need to get out of here. _NOW!_

I am just about to get up and bolt to the door when Ray finally speaks up.

"Relax there son. You look like you're going to shit your pants" he chuckles.

"How do you know the Grey's?" I say sternly.

"I didn't say I _knew_ them per say. I just know of _them_ since their kind of a big thing in Washington" he shrugs.

I immediately relax but tense up again with another thought.

"Okay…you know of the Grey's but how do you know that I have anything to do with them?" I ask innocently.

"You're kidding right? Don't insult my intelligence son" he raises his eyebrow in annoyance.

I stare at him without saying a word. I just stare at him impassively.

"I was quite fond of your public Christmas card last year" he sighs then smirks.

 _Shit!_ I forgot all about that stupid Christmas card that they made me be a part of, along with my mom last Christmas. The Grey's decided that they wanted to make a public Christmas card for the holidays that year. We were are all standing by the bottom of the stairs in our finest clothes, posing for the camera. ' _Happy Holidays from the Grey Family'_ were written in fine green calligraphy on top of the card. I remember all of the men were required to wear black suits, and the women were required to wear elegant ball type dresses. My mom was wearing a long sleeved black dress with silver sequin on the top. Grace was wearing a black dress as well but it had ruffles on the waist or some shit like that. Mia…Mia. Mia. Mia. She wanted to look more grown up so she begged and pleaded with Grace to let her wear something more on the lines of a flower girl dress, so she ended up wearing a white lace dress with a pale pink bow on the waist.

The men were all wearing matching black suits with different colored ties. My tie was royal blue, Elliot's was red, and Carrick's was black.

That fucking suit itched like crazy.

"Why are you all the way in Montesano?" he bring me out of my thoughts.

"Vacation" is all I can think of to say.

"Vacation" he says in mock surprise.

"Yep" I shrug my shoulders.

He brings his hands up from the table and balls his fists together and sets them under his chin while staring at me impassively.

I stare at him without breaking eye contact from him. I'm getting annoyed with his endless questions, and quite frankly it's none of his god damn business why I am here or not!

"You know what, thank you for the delicious cake, but I think I over stayed my welcome and I need to get going. Thank you again Carla" I nod at her and get up from my seat.

I find my back pack on the floor and swing it over my shoulder and walk away from the table but before I get very far I hear Ana yell at me.

"HEY! Where are you going?" she frowns while running to where I am standing.

"I need to go home. It was nice meeting you Ana" I give her a polite smile.

Her face falls and looks down at her shoes. She fidgets with her fingers in front of her.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay for dinner Christian?" Carla asks.

She gets up from the table and walks towards Ana and I. Her father and Ray are still sitting at the table resuming their piece of cake not looking at us.

"No thank you I really need to get going. Thanks anyway" I decline her offer.

"Well since your only fifteen you really can't legally check into a hotel on your own now can you" she points out.

 _Shit!_ I really didn't even think about that. What the fuck am I going to do now? I can't go home, I can't face my mother right now. I can't face _him_ right now. I am still fucking pissed that the asshole left me and my mother to rot in that hell hole apartment in Detroit.

What the fuck am I going to do though? She's right. I can't legally check into a hotel without a parent present. _Fuck. Fuck. Fuck!_

I hear Ray chuckle from the table. I snap out of my thoughts, and lift my head and glare at the fucker who is staring at me with an amused look on his smug face. Her father is looking at me with a small smirk.

"You have something to say?" I snap at him.

"Watch it son" he narrows his eyes at me in warning.

I continue to glare at him. I need to get out of here. I shake my head, scowl at the fucker and walk out of the house without looking back.

I open the white door and close it with a loud bang and walk down the path to the sidewalk. I walk down the sidewalk without a destination in mind. It is getting dark out, and I have no idea where the hell I am going to go or do now. So I just continue to walk and think about how this day started and how it has ended.

The day has been interesting and frustrating as hell. I met a bunch of military fucks, befriended a nine year old girl who reminds me of Mia. My lips curl up in a smile while thinking of my sister Mia and Ana acting similar. I chuckle. That girl is something else with her long mahogany hair, big powder blue eyes and her shy smile. That girl is shy but on the other hand she is bubbly and talkative.

I shake my head thinking of her and continue walking down the unfamiliar street in the small town of Montesano, Washington.

* * *

I have been walking for ages it seems but as I look at my watch it is only 7:15pm. I have been walking for about an hour. I have no idea where the hell I am at. I ended up walking around in circles and that is how I ended up back in town. I huff in frustration at this stupid looking town and sigh heavily as I sit my tired ass down on the bench by the bus stop.

I set my back pack down beside me and put my head in my hands and sigh once again.

This day has become the worse day of my life. _NO!_ That is not true. The first four years of my life was the worse. By some miracle though, Grace entered our life and saved us. I own that women everything. She has helped me and my mom tremendously throughout the years and I feel horrible for running away and leaving her there with my mother and _him_.

I love my mother don't get me wrong. Our relationship has improved throughout the years and we are as close as a mother and a son could be. I guess you can say I am a mommy's boy, but on the other hand, Grace is different. We have a special and unique bond between us. Elliot and Grace do have a true mother and son relationship but I know she is different with me. She looks at me differently. Not in a weird kind of way, but with a look of complete devotion on her face. I know Grace would do anything for me. She would give up everything for her children, and that is what I love about her. She is my inspiration to be a better person. Even when I am feeling like shit, or I am having a shitty day at school, she is always there for me. She always puts a smile on my face.

She is a second mother to me.

She is my angel.

 _HONK_

 _HONK_

I startle literally jump out of my skin when I hear a car horn go off right in front of me. I run a hand through my hair to calm my racing heart. That scared the fucking shit out of me! I am about to curse the fucker out for making me jump and when I look up I see Ana's head popped out of a car window looking at me with a beaming smile.

I frown and run my hand through my hair again.

 _What is she doing here?_

"Hi Christian! Get in!" she yells.

"What are you doing here?" I shake my head.

"Were coming to pick you up silly" she rolls her eyes.

"I'm fine!" I snap.

"No you're not. My mom and dad said you can stay with us until your parents come" she smiles.

"My parents?" My eyes widen and I start to panic.

I look around to see if I can spot them but I don't see them at all anywhere.

I notice that Carla is driving and she signs and shakes her head and pulls up to the bus stop and turns off the engine to her car. She gets out and walks around the car and stands in front of me with her hands on her hips.

I sit there confused.

"Christian you obviously are running away from your parents. I don't know _why_ you are all the way in Montesano and how you ended up here or if you are in some kind of trouble but you cannot possible be on your own right now. I told you that you are too young to check into a hotel by yourself. You either come home with me or if you do not want to do that I can check you into a hotel for a night but tomorrow I am calling your parents. Now which one is it going to be?" she says sternly.

I stare at her wide eyed with my mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water. I don't know what to say. She raises her eyebrow, waiting for my answer. Ana has now climbed out of the car and she is standing by her mother with her hands on her hips, copying her mother. I chuckle. I shake my head and then sigh loudly.

"Fine I'll go with you" I say.

"Excellent! Let's go" she smile in triumph.

She walks back to the car and gets into the driver's side of the car.

"Come on Christian!" Ana takes my hand and drags me to the car.

"Ana wait! I need to get my back pack" I halt her from pulling me further.

She turns around and nods excitedly. She lets go of my hand and gets into the passenger's side. I turn around and pick up my backpack from the bench and walk to the red car and get in the back seat. I set my bag down beside me and put on my seat belt.

"Let's go home" Carla says.

I put my head back on the seat rest and close my eyes tightly. She turns the car on and pulls out onto the street and starts driving while Ana talks to her mother about her day at school.

I shake my head from the seat rest and think how this day got so complicated.

Now my mother and the Grey's will be here and I am not looking forward to talking to them about this fucked up situation. It was only this morning when it happened and I am already exhausted. I just hope that tomorrow is a better day and I hope and pray it goes smoothly.

 _Yeah dream on man!_

* * *

 _ **Ella**_

We have been sitting here at the house for hours now. Not knowing where Christian is or if he is even safe. I woke up a couple of hours ago. I remember screaming Christian's name before I passed out. Once I came too, I woke up lying in my bed with Chris asleep beside me on a chair that I keep in my room holding my hand tightly.

"Hey" I said to him softly. I shake his hand a little to wake him up.

He startles a wake, opens his eyes and scans the room. His beautiful blue eyes land on mine and he gives me a relieved smile.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" he asks while coming to sit on my bed at the edge.

"I'm good I guess. Did you find Christian? Please tell me he is okay?" I start to panic. I try to get up but he softly pushes me back down.

"Hey take it easy. The Grey's are looking for him. They have a team out looking. Don't worry Ella, I'm sure he is fine" he explains.

He is absentmindedly rubbing his thumb on the back of my hand while staring out of the windows of my room lost in thought.

"What are you thinking about?" I ask him. We have been sitting here in silence for ten minutes.

"It's my fault that he left" he shakes his head. He sighs loudly and runs a hand through his hair.

"No it's not. Christian got the wrong idea. He was just upset Chris" I explain to him.

"Chris?" he chuckles. He is looking at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Well yes" I blush.

He chuckles again but before he can say anything else, there is a knock on the door.

"Ella honey, it's Grace" she says through the door.

"We need to head downstairs. Come on" Chris said while holding out his hand for me to take.

I take his hand and follow him out of the room. Hoping that they found news on where my son could be.

 _Please let him be okay._

* * *

Now were here two hours later without any word on where he is. I am starting to panic, so I get up and start to pace the living room behind the couches where we are all sitting at, watching television. Chris's daughter is up from her nap and is snuggling on the couch next to her daddy. Grace and Carrick are sat together on the love seat and Elliot and Mia are sitting on the floor watching the movie eating popcorn.

"Ella honey why don't you sit down and enjoy the movie" Grace suggest to me when she notices I am pacing behind the couches.

"I can't just sit here Grace. I need to find out where my son is" I murmur while I continue to pace the floor.

"I know sweetheart. Carrick's team is out looking for him. We can't do anything but wait. Please don't worry" Grace stands up and walks over to me giving me a motherly hug.

I hug her back and sigh.

"I guess your right" I relent and sit down.

We all continue to watch the movie ' _Doctor Dolittle'_. I remember this movie came out in June, a couple of weeks after Christian's fifteenth birthday. I smile at the memory of him wanting to see it when it came out in theaters. My smile fades when I think about my son still missing. Christian should be here watching this movie with us as a family. Christian should be here getting to know his father. I know this is my fault. I should have told him about his father a long time ago. I can't help think that this might be the last time I see him. What if he is hurt? Hungry? What if he is held hostage somewhere? All these horrible scenarios are running through my head, suffocating me. I am about to get up to pace again but feel a big warm hand on my leg halting me from getting up.

"It will be okay Ella" Chris reassure me.

I give him a weak smile and sit back on the couch and continue to watch the movie.

* * *

 _Ring_

 _Ring_

 _Ring_

We all jump up an hour later from watching another movie when we hear the phone ring.

"Hello?" Carrick says through the phone.

We all are standing in front of him wanting to see who it is.

"Yes this is Carrick Grey" he nods. He looks up at me and nods.

I sag in relief. Oh please let there be good news.

"Oh thank god! Where are you located?" he ask.

He signals to Grace that he needs a piece of paper. She nods and runs into the kitchen and comes back with a piece of paper and a pen. He takes them from her hand and quickly writes something down.

"Yes great…here in Washington?...yes…thank you so much. We will be there within two hours. Please don't let him leave" he says to the person on the line.

I wring my hands in front of me and hop from foot to foot impatiently.

"We will see you soon" he hangs up.

"He is in Montesano, which is almost two hours from here" he explains.

"Oh thank god" I breathe a sigh of relief.

"Let's head there!" I say loudly. I turn around and sprint to the car without waiting for them.

I finally found my baby and I need to get to him as soon as possible and explain the situation to him. I hope he is okay.

* * *

 _ **Christian**_

" _Oh, I'm so dizzy. All I see is line, line, line line"._

" _So look somewhere else"._

" _Okay. Tree, tree, tree tree"._

We are watching ' _Doctor Dolittle'_ in the living room an hour later. I am sitting beside Ana as she giggles like crazy as the dog _Lucky_ looks out of the car window. I shake my head at Ana as she continues to giggle at the movie. I remember watching this is theaters with my mom when it came out a couple of weeks after my birthday. That was a good day. I can't believe I am sitting here watching this movie with them. Carla is in the kitchen making dinner. Her father is sitting beside his daughter laughing with her as the dog continues watching the trees go by out of the window. Ray is sitting beside me watching but not laughing. He is just staring straight ahead with his hands on his knees.

Jesus, this guy freaks me out. I am absolutely uncomfortable sitting beside the man. Like I predicted they called my parents after grilling me about giving them their phone number an hour ago. There was nothing I could do to convince them to not call them. I ended up explaining to them I had a disagreement with my mother and I just needed some space for a little while but they pointed out _once again_ that I didn't have nowhere to go. So they made the call.

So now, I am sitting here feeling extremely uncomfortable next to Ray. I have my hands on my knees like he does. The only difference is he is sitting there looking rather comfortable while I am sitting up straight, felling tense.

It's fucking pathetic really.

"Christian don't you like the movie?" she frowns.

"Yes I do" I murmur.

"Why are you sitting like that?" she notices my tense posture.

Ray snickers beside me. _Fucker!_

I know the dick is doing this on purpose.

"I'm enjoying the movie Ana" I say once again. I don't correct my posture.

She shrugs her shoulders and sits back on the couch and lays her head on my shoulder. I immediately tense.

"I don't want you to go" she says softly.

I frown at her reply. I don't give it much thought at the moment because I am too preoccupied by her sudden touch. Strangely I don't feel any pain from her touch. I immediately relax at the comfortable feeling of her head on my shoulder. I bump my shoulder with hers and give her a smile.

"I have to kid" I tell her honestly.

"Will you come back to see me?" she looks up at me with her innocent powder blue eyes.

"Of course he will sweetheart. Mommy will give him our phone number so he can call you whenever he has the time" Carla beats me to it.

She comes over and sits down beside her husband and smiles at her daughter.

"I will definitely keep in touch kid" I agree.

"You promise?" she whispers. She touches my arm and looks up at me again. Pleading with me with her bright blue eyes.

"I promise" I give her a smile and tap her nose with my finger.

She giggles and scrunches up her nose. She lays her head back on my shoulder and I reciprocate and put my head on hers.

 _I finally have a friend._

* * *

 _Ding Dong_

I open my eyes when I hear the doorbell ring. I look up at my surrounding and see that I fell asleep during the rest of the movie. I stretch and find Ana curled up on my side sleeping. I immediately smile at the sight of her.

"I'll get it. That should be your parents" Carla announces.

"Thanks" I sigh.

Let's get this shit over with. I look up at the ceiling for a minute to get my temper in control before I see my mother and _him._

"Hello I'm here for my son Christian!" I hear my mother say in a rush from the front door.

I roll my eyes and continue to listen to them without turning around.

"Yes come in please" Carla says politely.

I hear my mother gasp. I close my eyes tightly and continue to ignore her.

"Christian" she whispers.

"Yes mother it's me" I say sarcastically. I continue to look forward.

Ana starts to stir by my side. I open my eyes and look down at her and see her eyes flutter open.

"Hey kid" I whisper and stroke her hair softly.

She smiles at me shyly and sits up. She immediately notices my mom and probably the entire Greys standing behind us.

"Is that your mom?" she asks. She looks devastated for some reason.

"Yes it is kid" I give her a tight smile.

"Do you have to leave now?" she whispers while looking down at her lap.

"Yeah I do" I nod.

She looks up at me with tears in her eyes. I frown.

"Please don't leave" she begs me with tears falling from her eyes.

"Hey, hey,hey. Come here" I pull her into my arms.

Her face presses into my neck. Her hands go around my neck holding me tightly while quietly sobbing.

"Remember I will call and visit when I can" I whisper in her ear.

She nods her head while she continues to hug me tightly. I start to rock her back and forth for a couple of minutes. I don't hear anything behind me so I am assuming they are letting us have a quiet moment before I have to leave.

I really don't want to leave now. I haven't known Ana for that long but I am already attached to this little girl. She is a cute kid and I will miss being here with her. I hope we can stay in touch and I make a promise to myself to speak to her often.

She finally stops crying and backs away from me. I give her a small smile and kiss her little forehead softly.

"I'll speak to you soon" I promise her.

She nods and bites her lip. She hugs me once more then gets up and walks to her room quietly and shuts the door behind her.

I sigh and run my hands through my hair. Time to go.

I get up and turn around and see my mother staring at me with tears in her eyes, and her hand clutching her mouth. The fucker is holding her to his side, and his daughter is holding his hand while sucking her thumb. The Grey's are here as well standing behind them with sympathetic smiles on their face.

"Right lets go then" I say sternly. I am sick of them standing there staring at me.

I turn around and see the Steele's standing by the kitchen.

"Thank you for your hospitality Carla. Please would you give Ana my phone number and I will call her as much as I can" I say. I give her a piece of paper with my number on it.

"Of course I will. Don't be a stranger now" she smiles.

"I won't" I nod.

"Take care son" Ana's father shakes my hand.

"Ray" I nod to him.

"Christian" he nods back and gives me a tight smile.

"Goodbye" I nod at them.

I turn around and pick up my backpack on my way and walk out of the front door. Nobody is following me but they all stare at me when I pass them.

I get to the Grey's expensive Audi SUV and climb in the back. I slam the door and put my seatbelt on and put my head on the back seat rest and close my eyes.

It takes them fifteen minutes for them to come out of the house. I open my eyes when the back door opens and I see Elliot climb in the back and sits beside me.

"Good to see you bro" he smirks at me. I scowl at him in return.

My mother, the kid and _him_ climb in and sit in front of us. Next, Mia climbs in and joins us in the back, but hugs me first before climbing into her own seat.

Grace and Carrick sit in front and he starts the car and we drive away. I turn my head and look back at her house and that is when I see Ana run out of the front door and onto to the sidewalk. I turn around and see her wave at me with tears running down her face. I wave back at her and then press my hand on the window. An unfamiliar feeling runs through me at this moment that I don't understand.

I keep my hand on the window and stare at her until I can't see her anymore. I place my head on the window and close my eyes.

"Goodbye Ana" I whisper to myself.

I keep my head on the window while Carrick drives into the night back to Seattle.

 _ **AN: Sorry for the delay, especially for the last chapter and the cliffhanger. I made this chapter long because I felt bad for not updating for a while.**_

 _ **The next chapter will probably be a time jump because I want to speed up the story a little. If not then it will be in chapter 13.**_

 _ **From now on I am going to call his father "Chris" so you guys wont be confused during the story.**_

 _ **I hope this chapter didn't disappoint anyone, and I will try to update more regularly in the future.**_

 _ **Please review and tell me what you think. :)**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Christian**_

I'm still sitting in the backseat of the Audi. We have about twenty miles before we get back to Bellevue. I have my head tilted on the back seat rest, eyes tightly closed. I ignore my mother who has been calling out my name over and over again for the last five minutes trying to get my attention, but I have nothing to say to her or the fucker sitting right next to her.

"Christian please" she begs.

"Not. Now. Mother" I grit my teeth. I am now looking out of the car window. Staring out at the night sky.

"Can we at lease talk about this when we get home?" she begs once again.

I whip my head around to face her and narrow my eyes at her.

"I said not now mother" I growl.

She shakes her head and closes her eyes in defeat.

"Alright" she whispers. She hangs her head and turns around fully facing away from me.

The fucker stares straight ahead not saying a word. Suddenly I see him shake his head a little and at that moment I lose it again.

"YOU HAVE SOMEHTING TO SAY TO ME?" I yell.

He tenses as well as everyone else in the car.

"Christian calm down man" Elliot whisper yells right in my ear.

"Stay out of this Elliot" I get in his face. We stare at each other with narrowed eyes.

He rolls his eyes, shakes his head and to my relief he says nothing else.

"Christian darling let's talk about it when we get home" Grace suddenly gives me her two cents.

"Grace this doesn't concern you. And why the _hell_ would you let that fucker in the house in the first place? Look at the fucker! He looks just like me so how did you not know?" I get worked up again.

My face is red, and I am seething with anger all over again.

"Chris…"Carrick who is driving starts to say something but the fucker interrupts him.

"HEY…now that's enough! First of all, I don't appreciate you talking to your mother and Grace like that. Second, stop yelling your scaring Arabella. Third, I know it was a shock to see me, and you have every right to be pissed off, but you don't know the full story so I suggest you stay _quiet_ and let us tell you the _truth_ when we get to where we are going…You got that…Son?" he says sternly.

I grit my teeth and stare at the fucker who is looking back at me impassively after his _explanation_ on why the dickhead left me and my mother to rot in that hellhole we call an apartment in Detroit.

"I got it…daddy dearest" I say sarcastically. I roll my eyes.

He narrows his eyes at me then give me a little smirk. He turns around and stays quiet like nothing ever happened.

* * *

The rest of the ride to Bellevue is quiet and boring as shit. No one in the car is talking or interacting with one another. I can't wait to get the hell out of this car and go lock myself in my room and go to sleep. I don't care what they want to say, I am not going to listen to his bullshit excuses on why he wasn't there. Or why he left me and my mother in poverty when he was off living the "American Dream".

 _Fuck that shit!_

Finally when our house comes into view, after we pass through the front iron gates, I pull off my seatbelt and get ready to bolt out of the car. My mother must see me getting up in her peripheral vision because she then turns around to look at me. She sees me leaning by the door, about to escape and opens her mouth to speak. She doesn't get the time to say anything because right then the car stops and I bolt out of my seat, open the door and make a run for the front door.

"CHRISTIAN!" my mother yells.

I ignore her and continue to jog/run to the front door. Lucky for me the housekeeper seems to know that we have made it home because the door suddenly opens, making it easy for me to get inside. She sees me running over to where she is standing on the porch and blushes bright red. I quickly roll my eyes and run past her without giving her a second glance.

I hate that fucking housekeeper. She is an exchange student who doesn't know English. All she ever does is stare at me when the Grey's aren't' looking, and she is shit at her job. I don't know why they put up with her and her nonsense.

I get halfway up the stairs and my mother comes running into the front door.

"Christian get back here! We need to talk about this!" she yells and stomps up the stairs towards me.

"Bullshit we don't!" I yell back and continue up the stairs to my room without looking at her.

"You stop right there young man!" Grace screams at me.

I stop dead in my tracks at her raised voice. I slowly turn around and see her hands on her hips and her eyes narrowed looking back at me. Grace has never raised her voice since I have known her. The only time I heard her raise her voice is at a Mariners game, cheering on the team from our sky box. The rest of the family are looking from me to her. My mother has her hands still on the banister looking at me sternly.

"Get down her this instant and talk this out with your mother and Chris, and I don't want to hear anymore back talk from you young man!" she says sternly.

"Fine" I relent.

I stomp down the stairs like a petulant child, not caring that I look like a spoiled little shit that I am. When I pass my mother on the stairs she says something under her breath that I can't quite make out but it sounds something like " _stubborn just like your father"_ but I ignore her and continue to stomp down the stairs with my mom following in my wake.

Let's get his shit over with so I can go to sleep and forget about this whole fucked up day ever happened.

I pass everyone that is still standing in the foyer staring at me and walk into the living room. I sit down on the couch and wait for everyone to join me. They all pile into the living room and sit down on each blue couch. My mother sits down beside me and takes my balled up hand and places it in her hand on her jean covered lap. I frown and look up at her and she gives me a small smile. I don't reciprocate but I give her a small squeeze of my hand when I un-fist my hand. The fucker sits opposite of us on the other couch and his kid curls up beside him on the couch beside him. She looks up at me and gives me a slight smile. I think the kid is scared of me, or hates me-I don't know which since she avoids eye contact with me when the fucker starts to speak.

"Well…where should I begin?" he says when running his hands through his hair.

"Beginning" I say sternly. I keep my eyes on him the entire time. He does the same.

He doesn't say anything at first. We just sit there staring at each other. The other's sit there as well, not saying anything at all. My mother squeezes my hand once again, probably letting me know that she is here and not going anywhere.

I can't help but take a better look at him. He has the same copper-colored hair, same nose and same jaw line. Even though I am only 15, we still are about the same height, only he is a little taller. I can tell this dude works out and stays in shape because of how lean he is. Hell, I am basically the fucker's twin, not including our eye color, which I inherited my grey eyes from my mother.

We sit there still not saying anything. I drag my eyes away from him and look at the kid next to him again. She also looks exactly like me-same hair color and face but she has his blue eyes. I frown when I suddenly think of something.

"Where is her mother?" I nod at the kid.

My mother's whole body tenses at my question. I look over at her and she is deeply frowning at him, and then a look of disappointment washes over her face like she hasn't even thought of another women in his life. I inwardly scowl at the thought of the fucker and my mother getting together. The fuck I am going to let that happen. _No way in hell!_

"Don't even think about it mother" I grit my teeth. I look at her in anger.

She looks up at me and frowns.

"What?" she asks confused.

"Well apparently he has a wife, so you're not going to be getting together with him" I explain.

"What are you talking about Christian?"

"He has a wife…" I explain once again to her and point to the fucker.

"I had a wife" he interrupts me.

"So you're just going to have an affair with my mother while your wife sits at home knitting? There is no way in _hell_ you are going anywhere near my mother!" I seethe in anger.

Who the hell does he think he is! He has a fucking wife for fuck sake! The fucking cheating bastard!

I stand up from the couch and glare at the fucker while I talk. His kid starts silently crying beside him and puts her head in her tiny hands. She suddenly reminds me of Ana.

He suddenly stands up and towers over me, looking full of anger. Apparently I hit a nerve with that one. I inwardly smile.

"For once in your life sit, be quiet and listen to me, and then I can tell you that I had a wife, which means she is not here anymore. Do you want to know why?" he grits his teeth.

"Not particularly but I am sure you're going to tell me" I say sarcastically. I give him a smile to piss him off.

"My wife died of cancer last year. I lost my wife, your _sister_ lost her mother. Anything else you want to know?" he says quietly.

My smile fades away and my eyes go wide at the information. My mother and Graces gasps fill the silent room.

Arabella starts crying harder in her hands and he scowls at me, turns around and sits down on the couch, bringing her into his arms and comforting her. I am frozen on the spot with the information that he just said.

 _Fuck!_

I feel like complete shit. Well how the hell was I supposed to know? I lower my head in shame suddenly feeling like a giant prick. He continues to rock her back and forth.

"Christian come sit down please" my mother whispers.

I sigh and sit down and when I am seated I throw my head on the back of the couch and close my eyes in defeat.

What the fuck is wrong with me? I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions like that. I should have kept my mouth shut and listened. Nobody says anything, only her cries are heard throughout the living room. After five minutes of us all not saying anything, he speaks in an even tone.

"I met your mother at a bar…" he says.

I open my eyes and slowly lift my head and look up at him. He is staring at me impassively. Arabella is asleep on his lap. He continues when he knows I'm listening.

"I just got done with an important case in Detroit. I dropped off my client at his house and then before I went home I decided to grab a quick drink at a bar, and that is when I saw your mother coming out of a back room. I was sitting at the bar stool about to go home when she ordered a drink. Long story short I knew she was…working"

He closes his eyes when he says this part. I ball my hands into fists once more of the fucker basically calling my mother a whore. I don't say anything though, I sit there and listen.

He continues.

"We got together at a hotel. Afterwards, I got an emergency call that morning and I had to leave. I admit that I should have left my phone number but…I didn't. I regret that to this day. I never knew you existed, and if I had you bet your ass I would have stuck around and took care of you and your mother" he says sternly.

I sit there stunned. What the fuck?

"If I would have known that someone was abusing you, I would have gotten you out of there" his voice cracks.

He closes his eyes again and he looks like he is in pain. My mother tenses and closes her eyes as well. I fall back on the couch, letting my head hit the back again and slump down in defeat.

Fucking great. I got this entire thing wrong. I jumped to conclusions once again. I fucking ran away like a fucking idiot for nothing. But then I think of Ana which brings a small smile to my face. If this whole fucked up day didn't occur then I would never have met Ana.

I wouldn't have a friend.

"I think that is enough for tonight. Let's all go to bed. It's been a very big day for all of us" Grace says after a while of complete silence.

There is really nothing left to say after this…but there is.

Everyone gets up and goes to bed leaving me and my mother in the living room. I feel a hand squeeze my shoulder and I look up and see Grace. She gives me a weak smile and I reciprocate.

After she heads to bed I get up and see him still sitting on the opposite couch with his head down stroking her copper hair. Arabella is still asleep on his lap. I walk past him to go up to bed but I suddenly stop and say one last thing.

"I'm sorry" I whisper.

"It's okay son" he says quietly after at least 30 seconds of silence.

His response shocks me more than anything. After all I put them through, I guess we will see what tomorrow brings.

I sigh and continue to walk up to my room. When I get up to my room, I strip off my clothes and take a quick hot shower. When I am done I put on a pair of boxers and sweatpants and fall onto my already made bed with a heavy sigh.

I lay there staring up at the ceiling. I think about what happened today and I feel like a complete idiot all over again. Here I was blaming him for not protecting us from that abusive pimp, when he didn't even know about me. He didn't know our situation at all. I fucking hate myself right now, to actually yell at him and my… _sister_ today was…wrong. Wrong on so many levels. I hope we can all move past this, and forget that this ever happen but that is not going happen anytime soon. I have a lot of groveling to do with him and my mother. I shake my head at my stupidity once again.

 _Buzz Buzz Buzz_

I hear my phone beeping suddenly and I frown. Who the hell is calling me at 3 in the morning?

I get up and retrieve my cellphone in my discarded jeans that I threw on the floor before my shower and look at the screen.

It is an unknown number and I debate if I want to answer it or not. I shake my head and answer my phone without giving it another thought.

"Hello?"

"Christian?" a small soft voice says into the phone.

The voice puts a beaming smile on my face. I start to laugh at her excited voice on the other end of the phone.

"Hello Anastasia" I smile once more.

 ** _Authors Note: Sorry for the delay, so much going on. Unfortunately the next few months are going to be hectic for me since our new house is almost done, and moving and all that jazz plus school and kids I will try to update sooner than once a month like I have been doing, but no promises, I know you guys want me to update more often but life gets in the way so please be patient with me._**

 ** _Also I wanted to explain a few things. A reader wanted to know why Christian was able to forgive and forget what his mother did when he was younger...well in my story I wanted him to have a good relationship with his mother. I didn't want to focus on him hating his mother in the story, I wanted to focus more on other things. I wanted their relationship to be normal as possible. It is possible to forgive, and I wanted Christian to forgive his mother and move on from that stage of their life and focus on the future._**

 ** _Also, the interaction with Ray and Christian and why Ray was acting like a dick? I don't plan on having drama with them two, it was suppose to be just harmless fun. Ray was just busting his balls, so don't worry, they will be okay in the future chapters :)_**

 ** _There will be a time jump in the next chapter to get the story moving along. Maybe a couple of flashbacks to see where our couple is and how or if they stayed in touch._**

 ** _Thank you for reading and sorry if there were mistakes._**

 ** _Review and tell me what you think or PM me if you have questions. :)_**


	13. Chapter 13

_**Authors Note: Flashbacks are in Italic**_

 _ **Longer AN at the bottom**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

 _ **7 Years Later**_

 _ **October 2005**_

 _ **Christian**_

My car comes to a stop at the curb on a dark residential street. I turn off the ignition and stare at her house that is completely dark, except for a faint lightbulb that illuminates her front porch. She must be sleeping due to her window being dark. I sit there for a while and reminisce the first year. The past brings a smile to my face when I think back to Ana's tenth birthday…

" _Christian!" she immediately jumps in my arms when she sees me standing on her porch._

" _I missed you" I softly say into her hair._

" _I missed you too Christian!" she giggles._

" _How is the birthday girl?" I laugh and release her._

 _I ruffle her hair and she scowls and backs away pouting and crosses her arms over her chest._

" _Don't do that!" she pouts again._

" _Okay I won't" I laugh and lift my hands in surrender._

" _Hey Christian! How are you?" Carla says through the open door._

" _I'm good Carla. How are you guys doing?" I give her a polite smile._

" _Oh were just fine here. Come on inside" she ushers me inside._

" _How are you're parents?" she asks._

 _We walk into the living room and sit down on the couch. Ana sits beside me and cuddles into my side. I give her a smile and kiss her forehead gently. My parents let me come here alone...Thank god._

" _Everyone is fine, thanks for asking" I nod._

 _Ray and Frank walk into the living room and see me sitting on the couch next to Ana._

" _Good to see you son" Frank shakes my hand as well as Ray._

" _Frank. Ray "I greet them politely._

" _It's been a while" Ray said._

" _It has" I agree._

" _What's new with you?" Frank asks. He is sitting beside his wife on the opposite couch._

" _Nothing really, just school and homework" I answer._

" _Sophomore year huh?" Ray smirks._

" _Yes sir, it's going good so far" I give him a polite smile._

" _How is your dad?" Ana ask cautiously. She looks up at me with her curious blue eyes._

" _He's fine I guess…I only seen him a handful of times in the last year" I sigh._

 _After that night when I first met Ana over a year ago, he came over a week later to talk more about that night with my mother. Everyone was present again like they were that night and he apologized for handling the situation like he did. He felt guilty for bringing his daughter into the whole situation, and how he yelled and acted towards me. He understood why I ran, and why I reacted the way I did. We all decided to move on from the situation and to try to move forward. After that night, I didn't hear from him for a couple of months. He was always traveling for work as well as Carrick since they work together._

 _I last saw him three months ago. We decided to try get to know each other as a family, and so far I only went over to his house one time, had dinner with him and Arabella. It was awkward at first, but in the end we were more comfortable around each other. We talked about what it was like for me growing up, I got to know Arabella more and he talked a little about his late wife. His wife was diagnosed with breast cancer two years ago, and her tough battle with the disease. Sadly in the end of a tough battle she passed away when Arabella turned eight. After that we talked about his job, and we talked about the future and what I wanted to do as for college after high school, which was still undecided._

 _When we were done with dinner we talked for another hour, and after that we parted ways that night and other than him calling a couple of times a month, I really don't see him much. I really don't know what to think about the guy. Biologically he is my father, but we don't have the best relationship. It's more like having a relationship with a distant relative. Yes, we talk on the phone, but other than that we don't contact each other unless it's due to a holiday or birthday. The last time I saw him face to face was for my sixteenth birthday. He came over and actually got me a brand new car, a silver BMW 328i/M3. I was completely surprised that he got me a new car. I mean, I only got my license a couple of months back but the last thing I expected is for him to give me a car. I guess he was trying to buy my affection. After my party, he left and I haven't seen him since._

 _As for my mother…she has started talking to him more. She says it's to keep him updated on what is going on with me, but I think it's more than that, I believe they want to get together. I don't know if I want that to happen. Just because they have a kid together, doesn't mean she needs to go out with the guy and marry him. I mean his wife just fucking died recently! She tells me they never meet face to face, they only call each other from time to time, but I call bullshit. I know I shouldn't' give a shit but I don't want them to see each other. They don't need a fucking relationship. She needs to focus on work and her son. I know she is a good mother to me like she always has since she got clean but I know she wants more with this guy. I guess we will just have to wait and see what happens. I mean there is nothing I can do, she is an adult and she can do whatever the fuck she wants. I shouldn't fucking care!_

 _Ana brings me back to the present._

" _Christian?" she frowns._

" _Sorry, just thinking" I bump her shoulder with mine._

 _She giggles._

" _Well let's get your birthday going baby girl!" Carla announces after sitting here talking for a while longer._

" _Come on Christian! You need to see what my mom got me for my birthday!" Ana drags me down the hallway to her room._

 _I laugh and follow in her wake._

I shake my head and laugh at the memory of Ana showing me her new hamster she named _Chris_ , after me. I chuckle and look back at her house covered in darkness. It's been seven years since I met Ana and things have been incredible between us. I can't imagine being without her. Last week was her sixteenth birthday, and unfortunately I couldn't make it to her birthday party. Ana was so disappointed and sad, just like I was. I had just graduated college, I attended Harvard University in Boston. I decided to become a Lawyer, and follow in the footsteps of my father and Carrick. I started working at Carrick and Chris's law firm last month after I graduated in May. We ended up having a pretty big case that took us to New York that I couldn't get out of.

Ana hasn't called me or returned any of my phone calls since her birthday last week. I just now got back from New York and I wanted to surprise her but she won't answer my phone calls. Hence, why I am sitting here down the street from her house in Montesano. I drove straight here when we landed in Seattle earlier today. I know she is pissed off at me, but I couldn't blow the case off, it was literally my first case and I couldn't miss it.

I sigh and open the car door and shut it behind me. I run my hand through my hair and take a look at my clothes to make sure I look okay. I am still wearing my white shirt that I rolled up to my elbows, dark gray slacks, and my black dress shoes. I didn't have time to change, I wanted to get to Ana as soon as I could.

I walk over to her house and stop in front of her window. I know she leaves the window open sometimes so I try to open it and see that she indeed left it opened. I smirk and shake my head. I try to quietly slip through her window and then…I suddenly trip over something and go tumbling onto the floor.

"Fuck" I hiss. Twisting my ankle on the way to the floor.

"What the hell!" I hear Ana yell.

"Ana" I groan. What the hell does she have scattered around this fucking floor. Fuck my fucking ankle!

"Christian?" I hear her say from her bed.

"Yes Ana…it's me" I hiss in pain.

I see her fling her bed comforter off her body and leap out of the bed in front of me. I look up at her while holding my ankle. I see her in all her glory…my beautiful girlfriend.

"Oh my god! Christian are you okay?" she asks frantically.

She runs over to me and kneels down and checks my injured ankle, which I am still holding.

"I think so" I chuckle.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were in New York?" she frowns.

She inspects my ankle, which still hurts.

"I was but the case is over now. I came here as soon as the jet touched down in Seattle" I tell her.

"You drove here at this hour?" she frowns again.

She lets go of my ankle slowly then turns her head to check the time on her alarm clock. It's 12:30am.

"Christian why did you drive all the way here?" she shakes her head.

She helps me up off the floor and walks me to her bed. We sit down and I prop my ankle up on her black iron bed and sigh heavily.

"I'm sorry I missed your birthday baby. I couldn't blow off this case, I know that is a lame excuse but I couldn't blow it off. I'm so sorry baby. You know I wanted to be here, especially since we decided to take our relationship to the next level but there was no way for me to get out of going" I try to make her understand.

"I know Christian. I know" she sighs.

"Then why haven't' you returned my phone calls?" I frown.

I pull her onto my lap and kiss her temple and smooth down her bed hair. I see she is wearing her favorite purple pajamas that has a big black heart in the middle that she often wears during the winter.

"I don't know I just…Christian I missed you so much while you were at college. I only saw you on the holidays and my birthday. We decided to make love on my birthday…" she explains but whispers the last part.

"I know we did baby and I'm sorry. You know I was disappointed too but I just started this job baby…I couldn't blow this off. I know I had to go away to college, but I am doing this for us…for our future" I say to her while staring into her eyes. I put her hair behind her ears and kiss her temple again.

"I know…I just wish that we didn't have to hide our relationship" she lets out a single tear that falls onto my hand that is holding the side of her head gently.

"I know baby, I don't either but its best that our parents don't find out about our relationship yet. Your dad and Ray will kill me" I chuckle.

She giggles.

"Your right they would" she wipes her eyes and gives me a breathtaking smile.

I smile at her softly and kiss her plump pink lips. We both moan, tongues twisting with each other frantically. I can't get enough of her. She suddenly pushes on my shoulders and I fall on the bed. She straddles my legs and breaks off the kiss. I lay there panting running my hands all over her body, my cock straining against my pants. She leans down and starts unbuttoning my white shirt but I stop her by halting her hands from unbuttoning my shirt further.

"What's wrong?" she says looking confused.

"Baby there is nothing I want more than to make love to you right now, but I think we should wait" I try to explain.

"I don't want to wait" she shakes her head.

She leans down and gives me a chaste kiss.

"Make love to me Christian" she says against my lips.

I groan but shake my head and kiss her again. I sit up taking her with me. I need to make her understand that I want her first time to be special…I want _our_ first time to be special.

"When we finally make love, I want it to be special baby" I put my forehead against hers and stare into her beautiful eyes.

"But this is special Christian, I don't care if we have sex in a car, I just want you" she pouts and runs her hands through my hair, pulling my hair softly.

I groan at the sensation and close my eyes tempted to take her right here, right now. _No this needs to be special._

"Baby you have me, heart and soul" I chuckle.

She hits my bicep and pouts again. She is so beautiful when she pouts.

"You're not going to change your mind are you?" she sighs in defeat.

"No" I simple say.

She rolls her eyes and pouts again. I laugh and give her another chaste kiss.

"Can we at least make out?" she asks hopeful.

I groan and really kiss her this time. I push her on her back and we lay there making out for a while. We start to talk about her birthday party and my trip to New York until Ana starts to fall asleep. I kiss her forehead and I cover both of us up with her purple comforter. She lays her head down on my chest and I pull her closer to me and kiss her hair softly. I fall asleep instantly, dreaming of our future together.

* * *

 _ **AN: Here is another chapter. Thank you for the reviews and PM's for last chapter. Some of you did not like Chris and how he handled the situation with Christian, and I agree. He handled the situation poorly but he just found out he had a son, so he is going to make mistakes. Hopefully in the upcoming chapters he will redeem himself.**_

 _ **The next couple of chapter will have flashbacks of the last seven years, and how A &C relationship grew over the years. If you were wondering: Christian is 22 & Ana is 16 in this chapter, which is the legal age of consent in Washington. They will get together here soon, so just wanted to remind you of the legal age of consent. **_

_**I planned to have this chapter longer and have it ended with a cliffhanger, and I had an idea that I wanted to do, and I was going to put it in this chapter but I wanted to wait to make sure I wanted to go in that direction. I am leaning towards the idea and I cant wait to start writing it, and yes it has to do with his father and where he is at with Ella.**_

 _ **As you can see in this chapter, No Christian is not going to be the CEO of GEH. I had a review a while back asking if he still was going to start GEH and become a billionaire. Since the story is about him and Ana going down a different path in life, his life turned out differently, so he turned to a different profession. Next couple of chapters will look back on his relationship with his father, and why he became a lawyer. I still need to plan out what I am going to do with his father, so it will be bit until the next chapter is posted, but I think I have a good direction of where i want to take him and his character.**_

 _ **Just remember that seven years have passed and his relationship with his father has changed, and you will see how their relationship has progressed since them meeting last chapter.**_

 ** _Anyway sorry for the long AN and sorry if you seen any mistakes. Pinterest is updated for this chapter. No pins for last CH._**

 ** _Reviews are welcome, please tell me what you think._**


	14. Chapter 14

_**Christian**_

"I love you baby" I say against her lips.

"I love you too" she pouts.

"Hey don't worry. I will be back soon. I promise" I kiss her once more.

"Okay get out of here! My parents will be up soon" she pushes me out of the window playfully.

"Ouch!" I feigned pain while holding onto my ankle- which is feeling better.

"Your fine Mr. Cry baby" she rolls her eyes and laughs.

I pout and then give her my panty dropping smile.

"Get out of here!" she laughs harder and shakes her head.

"I'm going!" I say while walking backward and smirking.

She waves goodbye, blows me a kiss then closes her window.

I chuckle and turn around and walk back to my car. I get in a start driving back to my lonely apartment in Seattle.

* * *

 _ **Ana**_

"ANA!" my mom yells.

 _Shit!_ I jump from the window when I hear my mother calling me from outside my room. I look down at myself and fix my sleep shorts and run my hand through my messy hair. I frantically look around my room to make sure that it doesn't look like anyone came inside my room last night. When I see that everything looks okay I take a deep breath and open my bedroom door.

"Hey mom" I smile.

"Good morning sweetie. I just wanted to make sure you are up" she smiles.

"I just got up actually" I explain and give her a tight smile.

"Well I want you to get dressed and come down for breakfast" she says with a smile.

She kisses my hair, turns around and walks down the hallway. I am about to shut my bedroom door but before I do, she suddenly stops and turns around. I open my door back up fully and look at her expectantly.

"Oh I forgot to tell you that Jose Sr. and his son will be joining us for breakfast" she says.

"Again?" I groan.

"Loose the attitude Ana. They are wonderful people, now please go get dressed" she says exasperated. I nod my head and tell her I will be down in a minute.

I roll my eyes and shut my door when she is out of sight. Jose Sr. is good friends with Ray, they were in the same Army unit together and that is how we met him. My father was introduced to the Rodriguez's a year ago and they have become frequent visitors at our house ever since. Jose is a year younger than me and goes to the same school as I do. I know Jose has a huge crush on me and my parents have tried to get me to go out with him but I am not interested in him that way. My parents do not know that Christian and I are together, they think that we are just really good friends. We officially became boyfriend and girlfriend a couple of months ago, and ever since then we have kept our relationship a secret. I know that Christian is six years older than me but we couldn't stay away from each other a minute longer.

It was a couple of months after I turned fifteen that I noticed Christian acting strangely towards me. We have always been close, he was my best friend, and I could always tell him anything. It wasn't just Christian. I have always had a crush on him. Ever since I met him, I was drawn to him. He was the most beautiful boy that I have ever seen. Being a nine year old, it was normal to have a silly crush on a boy but as I got older the feeling started to develop more strongly. Christian became a permanent figure in my life, and the feeling was mutual for him.

A couple of months after I turned fifteen, he started to come around more-which I didn't mind, and he would always stare at me strangely, like he was trying to come up with a conclusion to the most difficult math problem. Finally, after a few months, I asked him what was bothering him and he revealed that he had feelings for me. I was confused at first, and didn't know what he was talking about but after a few minutes of silence he blurted out those three little words…

" _I love you"_ _he whispers._

" _What?" I frown._

" _I think I love you" he repeats quietly._

" _You…you do?" I whisper._

 _He nods and swallows deeply._

" _I know that you're only fifteen, and I shouldn't have these feelings, but I can't help it. I love you Ana. I understand if you don't feel the same way but I want you to know that I love you" he says while looking me intently._

" _I…" I stop because I don't know what to say._

 _I am in shock. I have always had a crush on him but is this love? He is right, he is older than me but he has never been inappropriate with me. I would never have guessed that he would even like me, let alone love me. A fifteen year old no less! Why wouldn't he like someone his own age? What the hell does he see in me? He can get anyone he wants for god sake!_

" _You don't feel the same way" he says sadly bringing me out of my thoughts._

 _I panic when he starts to get up from the grass. We are sitting in my backyard, talking about our days like usual when he comes to visit me on the holidays whenever he is home from school._

" _Wait…Christian I…Why?" I finally say._

" _Why what?" he says confused. He sits back down by me on the grass._

" _Your older than me…I just didn't think you would feel that way towards me" I whisper and stare at my knotted fingers that are in my lap._

" _I always thought you just saw me as a little sister" I whisper again._

 _He pulls my chin up with his index finger. When I look at him he has a warm smile on his face._

" _Why wouldn't I feel that way towards you? You are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen Ana. Your right I am older than you but you think that would stop me?" he smirks._

 _I give him a shy smile and he reciprocates._

" _Well…what happens now?" I ask while biting my lip and blushing._

" _I don't know Ana…I don't know" he simply shrugs._

After that day when he confessed his feelings for me, I revealed that I felt the same way. We decided to wait until I turned sixteen to make it official. We saw each other as much as his schedule allowed, he went back to Boston. We talked on the phone at least once a day, and till this day we kept our feelings and our relationship from our parents. We decided to tell them when I turn eighteen and I hope we can keep it to ourselves until then. I know if my parents ever found out, they would flip.

Even though I was under sixteen; the legal age of consent in Washington, we never kissed or did anything inappropriate. _God did I want too!_ I wanted to feel his lips on mine, his body against me. I wanted to feel close to him, but he kept his distance even though I told him time in time again, that it wouldn't matter because my birthday was around the corner. He never budged, and kept our physical contact to only kissing my forehead or putting his arm around my shoulders.

That is why I didn't take his calls when he missed my sixteenth birthday party. That day was finally the day we could take our relationship to the next level. I missed him terribly when he was away at college, I was looking forward to spending time with him. I knew he had to be somewhere that day and even though deep down I understood he couldn't be there, but that didn't mean it didn't hurt my feelings.

I love him, and when the time is right we will take our relationship to that next level. I smile at the thought and groan out loud.

"ANA!" my mom yells.

I jump and realize I have been laying on my bed staring at the ceiling thinking about Christian. I shake my head and start to get dressed.

I put on a pair of blue skinny jeans, a long sleeved multi-colored stripped sweater and my gray bobs. I put my hair in a messy bun and I am good to go.

I walk out of my room and see that the Rodriguez's are already sitting at the table along with Ray and my dad. My mom is putting the rest of the breakfast dishes on the table while they all talk quietly. Jose notices me first. I groan inwardly when I see him beam at me and sit up a little straighter in his chair.

"Hey Ana!" he waves at me.

"Hey" I wave back weakly.

He gives me a beaming smile, and I give him a tight smile back and sit down next to him at the table. Jose is sweet and kind, and he is cute in a way I suppose but I don't like him like that, and I wish he would move on to someone else. I wish my parents will stop pushing him on me.

My mom gives me a wink before she sits down by my dad who is in a conversation with Jose Sr. and gives Jose a hopeful smile. I sigh and dig into my breakfast.

This is going to be a long day…

* * *

 _ **Christian**_

I have about twenty miles before I get to my apartment in Seattle. I have spent the entire drive thinking about my night and morning with Ana. I smile at the thought of our morning before I left. We laid on her bed and talked for about an hour, talking about anything and everything. I can't imagine what my life would be like without Ana being in it. I shake my head and cringe at the thought of being alone. _A life without Ana._ Its torture to think about and I push it out of my head and continue to drive down the highway.

 _Buzz. Buzz. Buzz_

I frown when I hear my phone buzzing in my pocket. I take one of my hands off the steering wheel, and struggle to get my phone out of my pocket. I finally get it out of my pants and answer before it goes to voicemail.

"Hello?"

"Christian" It's my father.

"What can I do for you?" I frown again.

The clock on my phone says its 9:37am. Why would he be calling this early? He usually calls me after he gets home from work.

"I need you to come to the office. I have some paperwork for you to look at" he explains with a deep sigh.

I hear several people in the background, and then his secretary's voice.

"I am not home…" I start to say when he interrupts me.

"One second son" he says quickly.

I roll my eyes and drive off the highway when I see my exit. It takes him about two minutes to come back on the phone and tells me he wants me to come in today and look at the papers.

When I graduated Harvard, I took a summer internship at my father's law firm that he shares with Carrick. I was thankful for the opportunity before I started back at school after the summer. It was a good experience for me, and occasionally my father continues to let me work some days when I am not attending classes.

I get off the phone with my father and make a U-turn so I can head to his office. It takes me about ten minutes to arrive, and I park my car and get out. I lock my car and admire the beauty in front of me that my father gave to me when I graduated Harvard.

It's a red Dodge Viper SRT-10 convertible. I fucking love this car. Our family usually buys Audi's but I had my eye on this baby for a while. I was fucking excited when my father gave it to me for my graduation.

I twirl my keys with my fingers, and walk away from my second love. _Ana's first of course._

I walk up to my father's building and enter the first ground level. I see the blonde receptionist behind the glass counter eying me with lust when she sees me entering the building. When she sees me walking towards the elevator I catch her from the corner of my eye unbuttoning her white blouse further than it already is. I turn my head and glare at her which makes her blush and turn away from me. I scowl and roll my eyes and continue to the elevator, ignoring her.

I push the button for the top floor that takes me to my father's office. I get off the elevator when it finally arrives at the twentieth floor. I see his secretary at her desk typing away on the computer. She is a forty year old wife and mother of three. Her husband works with Grace at the hospital as a surgeon. She smiles warmly at me when she sees me walking up to her desk.

"Good morning Mr. Mitchell" she greets me warmly.

"Good morning Sandra" I smile back.

"Your father told me you were coming over. He is in the middle of a phone call right now. Would you like to wait or go on in?" she explains politely.

"I'll wait for him to finish" I answer politely.

"Would you like anything to drink?" she smiles.

"I'm alright, thanks" I decline.

"Alright, please have a seat. He will be with you in a moment" she directs me to the white leather chairs on the left.

I nod and sit down by the full glass windows. I pull out my phone out of my pants and send Ana a text while I am waiting. Five minutes go by and I am just about to put my phone back in my pocket when I hear the elevator ping. I don't look up until I hear heels clicking on the white tile floor. Then I hear a voice that makes me cringe…

"Hello there step-son" She purrs.

I sigh heavily, run my hand through my hair and look up. In front of me I see my step-mother standing in front of me with a smug look on her face, and wearing all black. _Fucking typical!_

"Hello Elena"

* * *

 _ **AN: Hello readers! Here is the latest chapter.**_

 _ **I just wanted to say thank you for all of the reviews for the last AN. I will leave the chapter as is and continue with the story. I left it at a cliffhanger so I will try to update ASAP. Unfortunately from here on out I am probably going to have to write smaller chapters, since I am so busy and our closing date on our house is coming up here soon. Between that and class, and family I only have the time to write smaller chapters, so I can update more often. I planned to have this chapter smaller, but I had time to write so I took advantage. :)**_

 _ **Let me know what you guys are thinking and please leave a review!**_


	15. Chapter 15

**_Christian_**

"Hello their step-son" She purrs.

I sigh heavily, run my hand through my hair and look up. In front of me I see my step-mother standing in front of me with a smug look on her face, and wearing less than elegant clothes. _Fucking Typical!_

"Hello Elena"

"Are are you this fine morning?" she smiles sweetly.

"Fine" my tone is clipped.

I do not know why my father married this god forsaken women. In the beginning of knowing my father, I thought that my mother and my father were going to end up together.

That didn't end up happening. Why? I don't know. One day they just stopped talking to each other unless it was something that had to do with me. I don't know the full story and to be honest I do not want to know. For some reason my father is happy and that all that matters to me.

 _Well he seems happy…_

"You waiting on my husband?" she cocks her head to the side.

"Yes I am waiting on my father" I hiss.

Before she can say another word I hear my younger sister shriek.

"Christian!"

I beam at the beautiful girl in front of me while she lunges for me. She runs around Elena and into my open arms and I hug her tightly.

"Well hello to you too" I laugh into her copper colored hair. So much like my own.

"I missed you" she pulls back and pouts.

"I missed you too" I pinch her cheek.

"Stop!" she swats my hand away but keeps her smile.

Arabella and I have become extremely close these last four years. In the beginning we didn't talk with each other all that much. When I went to spend time with my father, she would avoid me or either cling to Chris. She was jealous in the beginning because she thought I was taking away her father. A year of us getting to know each other has straightened all that shit out.

Now we are thick as thieves.

While my relationship is strong with my biological sister, Mia is a different story. Our relationship has decreased considerably over the last seven years. I know it has to do with Arabella and our blood connection to each other that bothers Mia.

Sadly, we just grew a part.

Since moving out on my own, I only see Mia once or twice a month. When I come over to Grace and Carrick's house she usually locks herself in her room or avoids eye contact with me altogether. She is around the same age as Arabella and Ana, and unfortunately goes to the same school as Arabella. They are polar opposites of each other. Arabella is tall for her age, with our wavy copper colored hair and our father's light blue eyes. She is at the top of her class and exceeds in sports and cheerleading. Mia is shorter, curvier and sort of a loner like I was at her age.

Mia is no longer the bubbly little girl I grew up with. She only has a handful of friends, and mainly keeps to herself. I miss my sister, but with getting into law school and spending my time with Ana on the weekends, I don't get to see her often.

Arabella brings me out of my thoughts of Mia.

"Christian are you even listening to me?" she stomps her foot.

"Of course I was listening" I chuckle.

"Oh really? What did I say then?" she crosses her arms.

"You were talking about school" I shrug.

"Whatever" she rolls her eyes.

I smirk and mess up her hair and she protests and pouts afterwards.

Elena watches our exchange with a look of indifference. I ignore her and chat with my sister about school and we talk about how Ana is doing.

Arabella is the only one in our family that knows about our relationship. She has sworn to secrecy, not even my father knows about me and Ana.

My mother and I are close but Ana and I decided that we wanted to keep our relationship to ourselves until she at least turns seventeen. I know that it's not illegal that we are seeing each other but we agreed that we wanted to wait one more year until we tell our families.

My relationship with my mother is stronger than it was seven years ago. We talk on the phone at least once a day. My mother decided to go back to school to pursue nursing a year after I met Ana and all the drama started. She now works with Grace at Seattle Children's hospital.

I couldn't be more proud of my mother, and what she has accomplished. She has been sober since I was four and I couldn't be happier that she has stayed clean all this time. She moved out of the Grey's house when I left for college, and she now lives by herself in an apartment in the Pike Market District in Seattle.

To my disappointment, she is seeing someone whom she met at work. He is a surgeon that works at the same hospital. They have been dating for eighteen months, and they seem happy enough. They started dating right after my father got married to Elena, which was awkward for everyone. The guy seems decent enough I suppose. I met him a couple of times, when I came home for holidays and the summer before I graduated.

Jackson Wright is a good looking bastard. Originally from the UK and had moved to Seattle five years ago. Has not been married before, no kids, and no past long term relationships.

My father looked into the guy when she started dating him. Why? I don't know why he would care either way. He married the women from hell and not my mother.

The wedding was a big affair, with all my father's co-workers and associates in attendance. They married at their home in Bellevue they had recently bought before the wedding. The reception was held at the W Hotel Seattle. It still baffles me why my father married the women. They were only together a few months before they married.

Elena was married before to Lincoln, and to my knowledge she divorced her husband two years before she married my father. To this day, I don't know the reason why she divorced her husband. As long as I can remember Elena was always around. Being Grace's friend, we were obligated to be nice to the women. I always hated her, she always gave off a weird vibe when I was younger. Every time she would come to our house, she would look at my mother with distain and disgust. She walked around like she was better than everyone. When my father came into the picture, everything changed.

We were all at the Grey's for Sunday dinner a couple of months after she divorced Linc. Of course Grace invited the women to dinner and one look at my father and she was literally falling to her knees. That is when my mother and father was still communicating with each other regularly. I thought that they were going to end up together but I guess fate had other plans.

They both have seemed to move on from each other and I have to accept that my parents are not getting together.

I sigh heavily and run my hands through my hair and that is when I realize I was zoning my sister out, thinking of the past for too long. I shake my head and look up and my sister seems to be concentrating on her IPhone instead. I smile and the faces she makes when she reads something funny or interesting.

I look up at Elena and see she is flipping through a celebrity magazine. I hate the women but I have to admit she is not bad looking. She grew her blonde hair out, no longer a sharp bob, it flows down her back in waves. She is wearing blue skinny jeans, a gold sequin top, white blazer and gold high heeled sandals. She is the same age as my mother, but she doesn't have the same beauty as my mother. My mother is a kind, smart beautiful women, and has more class than this Blondie sitting across from us.

Elena suddenly looks up from her magazine and stares at something to her left. Her face transforms from a frown to a beaming smile. I turn towards what she is looking at and it is my father coming out of his office to the left.

He looks tired already and it's barely ten am. He still looks the same as I saw him seven years ago. His copper colored hair is a little longer than mine with more grey streaks at the corners. He adorns a black suit, crisp white shirt and a red tie. He is holding his phone in his hand and seems to not notice we are all staring at him.

"Darling!" Elena says.

My father looks up and frowns. He looks confused as to why she is here. I guess he didn't know she was coming over here either.

"Hello Elena" he puts his phone back in his pocket.

Elena walks over to him and gives him a kiss on the cheek. He looks over at me and lets me know he will be a minute. I nod and look back at my phone.

I see a text from Ana that makes me smile.

 ** _Love and miss you! :)_** ** _A._**

 ** _I miss you too baby. I love you more! XX C._**

 ** _Not possible! ;) A._**

I chuckle at her message.

"Christian let's talk" my father calls me.

I nod and put my phone back in my pocket and join my father in his office.

Arabella hugs and kisses our father and tells him she will see him later. Elena and Arabella leave the office after I say goodbye to my sister and continue to walk to my father's office.

 **AN: Hey guys! Sorry this took so long but a lot has happened over the last month. We finally closed on our house and moved in. We also had to wait two weeks for our internet company to hook up our internet so we were without for two weeks. We both go to school online so we had to drive over 30 minutes to our old house to work on our homework over and over again which was not fun at all. On top of that, our kids got sick the day we closed on our house so packing and moving was not a fun experience, then I got sick and my son is sick again. Finally, we are all almost unpacked and almost in our normal routine, so now I can hopefully start posting again. I am sorry for not posting sooner but we had a lot come up and I couldn't update when I wanted too.**

 **Anyway, thank you for being patient and waiting for this** **chapter, especially that I left the last chapter at a cliffhanger.**

 **Some of the reviews were asking why he married Elena? That will be revealed later, and not everything is what it seems. ;)**

 **Thank you for all the new followers and favorites, I am happy you are all liking it so much. Sorry it's short, but it has been so long since I updated last I wanted to put something out as soon as possible.**

 **I will try to update sooner, but it might be shorter than usual. I hate not updating for so long.**

 **Pinterst is updated. Also, find me on FB I recently friended many FF friends and I love being in touch with all of you outside the world of FF. Hope to see you all soon.**

 **Laters! :)**


	16. Chapter 16

_**Christian**_

"How is your mother?"

I snap my head up from the papers that I am reading. I am still in my father's office going over the case we were working on last week.

"She's fine. Why do you ask?" I frown.

"No reason" he shrugs it off.

"Okay" I smirk.

He glares at me and starts typing on his computer.

I chuckle and continue reading what is in front of me.

I finish reading and look up from the paper, to look around my fathers office. His office is large, modern and masculine. The floor has white tile, with white walls and a huge black book shelf on the far wall. His desk is white and black with glass that sits on top. There is an all white stair case that leads up to a bathroom and a small bedroom that is used for long nights in the office. The wall opposite of the book self is a floor to ceiling window that shows off the city of Seattle.

His office screams power. The exact kind of office that I want when I graduate law school.

 _To rule the world, and I want Ana by my side._

I smile at the thought.

"Who is she dating again?" he says snapping me out of my thoughts.

I sigh and shake my head.

"A doctor who works with her at the hospital. Why do you care anyways? You married Elena" I snap the last part.

He stops typing and runs his hands through his hair.

"I know I married Elena son. I was just curious that's all so just forget about it" he gets up and buttons his suit jacket.

"Are you done?" he asks while collecting his briefcase and papers.

"Yeah I guess" I sigh.

"I'm going to head home"

"Alright" I nod and gather the papers.

"Good luck on Monday. If you need anything or have any questions let me know" he opens his office door.

"Thanks"

I get up and we shake hands. He nods and we walk out of his office together.

"I'm going home Sandra. Cancel the rest of the day, and go home. I will see you on Monday" my father says to his assistant.

"Yes Mr. MacCormack have a good weekend you two" she smiles.

"You too" we both nod.

We get to the elevator and enter the car. He pushes the button for the lobby.

"Why are you still wearing your suit from Friday?" he suddenly says.

 _Shit think!_

"I wasn't tired last night so I just stayed up and went for a drive until you called me" I lie.

"You went for a drive?" he raises his eyebrow.

"Yes" I look at him impassively.

"Okay" he shrugs. I can see amusement in his expression.

I frown and turn my head back to stare at the elevator door.

Why would he just let it go? Shit does he know something? No that's impossible. We were always careful. He knows Ana and I are friends but nothing more than that and Arabella wouldn't say anything.

The elevator comes to a stop and we both exit the elevator into the lobby.

"See you later son" he says while walking towards the lobby front doors.

"Yeah" I say and walk behind him towards the doors.

We walk out of the offices, and I head to my car, still a little bewildered.

"Say hi to Ana for me!" my father yells at me before he enters his fire engine red Ferrari F430 and speeds out of the parking lot.

I stop dead in my tracks and stare at his car speeding out of the lot.

 _Shit!_

 _What. The. Fuck!_

I continue to stand there like an idiot.

How the hell did he find out about me and Ana? Fuck! I run my head through my hair and stomp to my car. I get in and start the ignition. She purrs like a kitten, putting a small smile on my face.

What the fuck am I going to do? I need to know if anyone else knows that I am with Ana.

I need to see my mother.

* * *

"Christian! What are you doing here?" my mother greets me when she opens the door to her apartment.

"Hello mother" I smile and give her a hug.

"What a surprise" she smiles. Her gray eyes shining with love for me.

"I just wanted to see you" I shrug like it's no big deal and put my hands in my pockets.

"Well I'm glad you did. Come in" she ushers me into her apartment.

I walk in and immediately feel at home. Her apartment is small but cozy. The walls are a light peach color with mix matched furniture, light hardwood floors, and wall art of all shapes and sizes that hang on the peach colored walls. It's girly and exactly my mothers style. She made it her own and I couldn't be prouder.

"Do you want something to drink baby?" she asks.

"No thanks mom" I decline and sit on her light gray sofa.

She follows me to the living room and sits down next to me.

"So how is school going so far?" she asks.

"It's going" I smirk.

"Yes it is" she laughs.

"How is the famous Dr. Wright?" I try to hide my amusement.

"He's great. Things are going good between us" her face lights up at the mention of his name.

"That's good. I'm glad your happy mom" I half smile.

"I am happy baby. Speaking of being happy… how is the dating department for you?" she winks.

I tense at her question.

"Not really dating at the moment mother, just trying to focus on school" I lie hoping she lets it go.

"Why do I get the feeling your lying?" she looks at me curiously.

"I'm not lying mother, it's the truth. I'm focusing on school. Plus, I have no time for dating" I fidget with my fingers, looking anywhere but at her.

 _Shit!_ Why the fuck am I fidgeting? I'm never this nervous. Now she is definitely going to know I am lying.

 _Great! Just fucking great!_

I look up at her, hoping she doesn't question me further and I see her studying me intently. I try to keep my face impassive and I think I succeed.

"Okay if you say so" she smiles and thankfully lets it go.

I breath a sigh of relief and focus on why I am here in the first place. Hoping she doesn't ask anymore questions about dating again. _Here's to hoping._

"Have you talked to my father recently?" I ask.

"Not recently why?" she frowns.

"No reason" I shrug.

"No, no what is wrong with your father?" she shakes her head and points her finger at me.

"Nothing is wrong mom. He just said something to me that got me curious that's all" I sigh and run my hand through my hair in frustration.

Maybe she doesn't know about me and Ana. Then how did her find out?

She looks at me with confusion and tucks a strand of hair behind her ear and lays her hand under her chin and studies me again.

"How is your father?" she says after a minute or so.

"Why do you want to know? You know he asks the same thing about you" I sigh heavily again.

Why do they want to know how the other is doing? He's married, she is with someone. Why are they asking me this question?

"Stop getting so defensive Christian. I'm only asking" she scowls and gets up from the sofa.

I roll my eyes and follow her into the kitchen. She starts the kettle to make a cup of tea.

I sigh and sit down on the bar stool.

"I'm sorry mom" I hunch my shoulders and look up at her.

She stops making her tea and turns to me with a sigh.

"It's okay baby. I just feel out of sorts today" she shakes her head, giving me a weak smile.

That gets my attention. I sit up straight and frown.

"Are you okay? Are you sick?" I ask.

"I don't know. I think I'm coming down with something" she makes a face.

"Mom…" before I can say anything else she takes off running towards the bathroom.

I run after her and see her hunched over the toilet.

"Jesus mom" I fall to my knees and hold back her ponytail, and run her back.

She heaves and heaves into the toilet until there is nothing left to heave. I continue to rub her back in circles until she finishes. She flushes the toilet and wipes her mouth with some toilet paper.

"Are you okay?" I say to her in concern.

"I feel better now. Thanks baby" she gives me a weak smile and gets up off the floor.

I follow and walk to the kitchen and get her a glass of water while she brushes her teeth.

When I am done, she returns from the kitchen looking a little pale. I hand her the glass and she takes it from my hand, taking a small sip.

"Are you coming down with something?" I put my hands into fists and place them on the kitchen island, staring at my mother in concern.

"I think so baby, it's probably just something I ate" she tries to reassure me but I am still worried.

"Let me put you to bed. You look tired" I say to her while colleting her glass and set it in the sink.

"Yeah that's seem like a good idea" she agrees and follows me into her room.

Her room has a pale pink color painted on the walls, with a wooden desk sitting in front of her bedroom window. There are two white furry ottoman things that are set in front of her pale pink queen size bed. My mother takes off her white sweater and gets into bed, snuggling into her pillows.

I tuck her comforter around her and kiss her forehead.

"I'm going to go back to my apartment and get some sleep myself. Do you want me to stay here instead?" I ask her while sitting down at the edge of the bed.

I don't want to leave my mother in this condition, but the night and morning has caught up with me and I want to sleep the rest of the day away in my own bed.

"No baby go home I'm fine now" she gives me a tired smile and waves me away.

I nod and get up from the bed. I walk to the door and open it.

"Love you mom. I'll call you tonight to check up on you" I say.

"Okay baby. Love you too" she says while closing her eyes.

I silently close her door and walk out of her apartment. I lock her front door with the key she gave me and walk down the hall to the elevators still worried about my mother.

The elevator pings and the doors open to reveal a tall brown haired girl looking down at her phone.

I step into the elevator and press the button for the lobby.

We ride down in silence. The girl beside me doesn't look up from her phone. I look closely at her and for some reason she looks familiar to me. She is wearing black skinny jeans, a cheetah print blouse, a red zipper blazer and black pumps. Her hair is styled straight down to her shoulders, and she carrying a black designer purse. _Where have I seen this girl before?_

Then suddenly I remember why she looks so familiar. _Oh shit!_

Suddenly the girl looks up at me startled with a frown and it's then I realize I must have said that last part out loud.

She recognizes me instantly. Her face lights up and she beams at me.

"Christian? Oh my god hi! I haven't seen you since high school." she says then bites her lip which is colored in blood red. She puts her phone away in her bag and walks towards me with lustful eyes, making me back up into the elevator wall.

 _Oh fuck my life!_

 ** _AN: Here is another chapter. Thank you for all the followers and favorites for this story._**

 ** _Please keep reviewing and let me know what you think. Some of you were curious if Christian is a virgin...to be honest I didn't know what I wanted to do but the bottom line is he's 22 years old with raging hormones as a teenager like everyone else, and Ana was still 9 at the time so yes Christian is not a virgin. I wanted to make it realistic but I will let you all know that he only had sex with a couple of girls and it was way before he had feelings for Ana since she was still a child at the time._**

 ** _Anyway, since I left it at another cliffy, I will be posting in a timely manner, but bare with me because my son caught the flu and my younger son has a terrible cold so things might get in the way but hopefully I can update here real soon._**

 _ **Please Review! :)**_

 ** _Oh P.S, one of the reviews was asking if Elena is abusing Mia? No she is not abusing Mia._**


	17. Chapter 17

_**AN: Some of your questions will be answered in this chapter. Thank you for all the new followers and reviews, I appreciate all of the feedback I am getting. Now off to read the new and last crossfire book. :)**_

 ** _Thanks for reading._**

* * *

 _ **Christian**_

 _Previously…_

 _The elevator pings and the doors open to reveal a tall brown haired girl looking down at her phone._

 _I step into the elevator and press the button for the lobby._

 _We ride down in silence. The girl beside me doesn't look up from her phone. I look closely at her and for some reason she looks familiar to me. She is wearing black skinny jeans, a cheetah print blouse, a red zipper blazer and black pumps. Her hair is styled straight down to her shoulders, and she carrying a black designer purse. Where have I seen this girl before?_

 _Then suddenly I remember why she looks so familiar. Oh shit!_

 _Suddenly the girl looks up at me startled with a frown and it's then I realize I must have said that last part out loud._

 _She recognizes me instantly. Her face lights up and she beams at me._

" _Christian? Oh my god hi! I haven't seen you since high school." she says then bites her lip which is colored in blood red. She puts her phone away in her bag and walks towards me with lustful eyes, making me back up into the elevator wall._

 _Oh fuck my life!_

"Well, well, well…" she licks her lips while stalking over to me.

I stop walking backwards when my back hits the elevator wall. I scowl and put my hands up to stop her from getting closer. Thankfully she stops walking and cocks her head to the side.

"Don't fucking come any closer Amber" I hiss.

"Aww don't be like that Christian. We have _a lot_ to catch up on" she smiles sweetly.

"The fuck we do!" I shout and she slightly jumps.

"Oh fuck off Christian! You know you loved it!" she rolls her eyes.

"Fuck you! It was a one-time fuck. Nothing more! Get the fuck over it!" I grit my teeth.

This bitch was a mistake. A BIG fucking mistake. I was in my junior year of high school when I got invited to this party that one of the seniors was throwing. I got drunk and slept with this slut in front of me. I don't remember even half of that night, let alone fucking her. We were both so fucking wasted as well as everyone at that party. I still kick myself for being fucking stupid that night because that was my first time having sex, and I ended up giving my virginity to a drunken one-night stand. That morning, I woke up with a throbbing headache, and the chick cured at my side, snuggling her face into my chest. I immediately threw her off of me, and frantically got dressed and left before she had the change to wake up fully. After that night, she did whatever she could do to fuck me again, the chick was insane. Always following me around, and sticking her nasty boobs in my face whenever she had the chance.

To my relief she moved a couple of months later to another school, and I haven't seen her since.

After admitting my feelings to Ana, I always did feel guilty for not at least waiting for her or someone special but you can't change the past. I only slept with one girl after that, and that time I was sober. I was in the middle of my senior year when I met her in one of my classes. She was a new girl that transferred to Seattle from California. She was beautiful, she was my first crush. All of the girls at school were superficial and stuck-up but this girl was different.

Wendy was her name, and the second person I could talk openly too, with Ana being the first of course. We were friends at first, but after a while we started hanging out more and got to really know each other. After a month, we decided to take things to the next level, we had sex. I took her out on a date and afterwards we went to her house since her parents were out of town. When I woke up the next morning I immediately regretted having sex with her. I knew she felt the same way because she couldn't look me in the eye that morning.

" _Um…I think we should get dressed now" she flew off the bed and ran to the bathroom._

 _I sighed heavily and got dressed. She came out of the bathroom in her white bathrobe and stood awkwardly in front of me, still looking everywhere but at me._

" _Thank you for last night but…" she started to say but I cut her off with a raise of my hand._

" _Wendy you don't have to say anything. I know you regret having sex and I feel the same way" I ran my hand through my hair and shook my head._

" _You do?" she was surprised._

" _Yeah…I mean we are friends and it's not like we were officially dating or anything so I'm not upset, but I think we should just forget about what happened last night and stay as friends" I said while looking her in the eye._

" _Thank you. I hope we can still hang out?" she said relieved._

" _Of course we can" I gave her a smile._

" _Okay good. Um so…yeah" she giggled._

" _Yeah" I chuckled._

After that awkward morning we decided not talk about that night. We stayed friends and hung out a few more times after that. It was still a little awkward at school, but eventually we got over the awkward stage and everything was back to normal between us. After we graduated, she got into UCLA and took off after the summer while I went to Harvard. I haven't talked to her in a few years. The last thing I heard was she was engaged to her boyfriend she met at college and happy. I am glad to see she met someone and I have Ana.

I come out of my thoughts when I hear her let out a frustrated huff.

"Whatever, I have had better anyways. Your loss" she shrugs and backs off looking at her phone once more.

"I am pretty sure I am not missing anything spectacular" I shrug as well.

Just then the elevator doors open and she turns to me, scowls, and stomps out of the elevator leaving me with a satisfied smirk.

* * *

 _ **Ella**_

I wake up to someone knocking on my front door. I groan and get up out of my warm comfy bed and walk to the front door slowly, while rubbing my eyes.

When I open the door, I see blue eyes staring back at me.

"Chris…what are you doing here?" I panic and look around the hallway.

"Don't worry, our son left awhile ago" he smirks.

I immediately relax, knowing that Christian isn't still here. I look over at him again and he is looking at me expectantly.

"Are you going to invite me in?" he raises an eyebrow.

I roll my eyes and stand off to the side so he can walk through the door. He gives me a smirk and walks into my apartment. I shut the door and turn to him.

"What do you…" I start to say but he cuts me off by slamming his lips to mine.

He holds my face between his hands and kisses me passionately. He moans into my mouth, but I am frozen on the spot. After a few seconds, when the shock of surprise leaves my body, I reciprocate. I run both my hands through his hair and pull, kissing him back just as passionately. I move my hands around his neck and move my tongue with his.

"God I missed you" he says against my lips.

I can only groan and continue to kiss him.

We break our kiss after a few minutes, needing air. He pulls back, breathing heavily with a look of lust in his blue eyes.

"It's been too long Ella" his voice husky.

"It's only been a couple of weeks" I smirk.

"That's exactly the point. Too long for my liking"

"What are you doing here?" I ask after our breathing regulates.

"I wanted to see you, that's all" he cocks his head to the side and squints his eyes.

"Where is your wife?" I shake my head.

I cross my arms and look down at the floor for a minute. That feeling of lust gone, replaced by sadness and guilt. I still can't handle that he is married to someone else.

"Out shopping I think" he waves a hand dismissively in the air.

I don't say anything and stare at the floor again. I close my eyes tightly, willing not to let the tears flow down my face. I can't stand it.

"We have a couple of hours" he says suggestively.

I see him walk towards me in my peripheral vision. Before he can touch me I move away and look up at him with tears in my eyes. He see's my expression and frowns deeply.

"Ella what is it?" he says.

I shake my head and close my eyes again. A lone tear glides down my face.

"Hey" he says softly.

He walks over to me again and I shake my head, telling him I don't want to be touched right now.

"Don't" I whisper.

"Ella what is it?" he frowns again.

"We can't do this anymore Chris" I whisper. The guilt eating me up inside. I can't do this to Jackson anymore.

"Can't do what?" he says confused.

"This" I gesture between us.

His eyes widen in panic.

"No…don't do this again Ella" his voice croaks and shakes his head.

"Do what? Huh? Break up with a married man? News flash Chris, were not together! We just randomly fuck! You don't want me! You marrying that women is proof enough!" I yell with tears flowing down my face.

"How can you say that Ella? You're not just a random fuck! I have always loved you! I have _always_ wanted to be with you! YOU are the one who didn't want me! YOU are the one who wanted to see other people!" he yells back.

I shake my head and continue to cry. I put my head in my hands and sob. I rub my eyes with one of my hands and try to compose myself.

"Why Ella? Why?" he whispers.

I shake my head slowly and look up at him, sniffling.

"Because I was never enough for you" I say quietly.

"What?" he whispers.

"I am not good enough for you. Why would you want to be with me? You can have any women you want. You married another women eighteen months ago. I am with someone, and I…we should just move on from each other" I croak out the last sentence.

"You want to know why I married Elena?" he grits his teeth.

I nod and stare at him blankly.

"Because I was depressed. I was depressed, and lonely because the women that I loved didn't want anything to do with me. I told you how I felt six years ago, and you just walked away. Elena was there, wanting my attention so I gave in because I couldn't have you…I couldn't have you" he says slowly.

"Why did you have to marry her?" I say quietly and frustrated at the same time.

He just shakes his head and sets his closed fists on his hips and stares at the ground.

He looks up at me with defeat after a couple of minutes of silence.

"Because she was pregnant. I married her shortly after she told me because you were with someone and you moved on from me. I felt I was obligated to her after she told me she was pregnant. I never loved her, I still don't. A couple of weeks after the wedding she lost the baby" he says.

I stand there stunned, my mouth agape. My eyes wide. He continues.

"I stayed married to her because you were still with him. I didn't want to be alone Ella" he sits on the couch and puts his head in his hands.

I stand there still stunned, unable to move. I can't believe what he just told me.

"You're right" he says quietly. He still has his head in his hands.

I close my mouth and walk numbly to the couch and sit down next to him.

"What?" I whisper.

"We should leave each other alone" he rubs his face fiercely and looks at me.

"No…I…" I shake my head and reach my hand out to touch his face. He pulls his head out of my reach.

"Stop" he whispers. I pull my hand back and close my eyes from his rejection.

"I'm sorry about everything. I wish things turned out differently. Your right, we shouldn't do this anymore. You have him and I have Elena. Let's leave it at that" he says emotionless.

I sit there not saying a word, tears running down my face once more.

He gently kisses me on the forehead.

"I will always love you" he says softly against my hair, and looks down at me.

Unable to look at him, I squeeze my eyes shut and sob at his words that mean everything.

In a matter of minutes, he is up and walking out of my apartment, leaving me to sob alone on my couch.


	18. Chapter 18

_**AN: Before we get into this chapter, I wanted to remind you all that the age of consent in Washington is sixteen. Please take that into account when reading this chapter.**_

 ** _Onto the story..._**

 _ **Christian**_

"This will be the last presentation of the day, so make sure you're paying attention and taking notes" the professor said sternly.

He fixes his thick black glasses that are sitting on his nose, and starts the last presentation of the day. The projector hanging from the ceiling, he presses play with the remote and the presentation appears. I am sitting in the front row, my white apple laptop open, ready to use in front of me. I set my eyes to the white screen in front of the white dry erase board and pay attention to the video that is presented. Typing at a fast paced, I take notes from the presentation without looking at my laptop screen. The other students around me are doing the same, some are jotting notes on a notebook with a pen or a pencil instead of using their computers.

Today is Friday, and my last class of the day. This last week has gone by fast, between classes and studying, I have not been able to talk to Ana like I wanted. We texted throughout the week instead of talking on the phone. I've missed her like crazy this last week. I am planning on driving down to see her this weekend, and I am more than ready for this day to be over. She sent me a text this morning that said her parents are going away for the weekend and would be gone until Sunday night, so Ana and I will be alone for once. When I usually visit her, I stay at a hotel in town. Her parents have always welcomed me into their home, and have always stated that I am welcomed to come and hang out with Ana whenever I want. Holidays and birthdays in Montesano were the only occasions when I could visit her. Since graduating Harvard, and moving back to Washington, I hope to see, and spend more time with her.

The presentation lasted about twenty minutes. Once the last visual has been shown on the screen, I stop typing and save my notes. I sigh exhaustedly, and run my hand through my hair.

"Alright everyone, remember to read those chapters over the weekend, we will be having a test next week. That will be all. Have a good weekend everyone" the professor dismisses the class.

I rub my face roughly while I power down my laptop. When my computer and papers are put away in my black leather messenger bag. I drape it over my shoulder and head out of the room towards the campus parking lot to my car.

When I get outside, there are a sea of students either running or walking to their cars to get started for the weekend ahead. A smile touches my lips when thinking of what lies ahead for me and Ana this weekend. Being alone can only mean that we can take our relationship to the next level. I am excited and nervous, but I hope to make her first time enjoyable. Make _our_ first time memorable.

With that thought I get into my car and drive off campus, onto the highway towards my studio apartment. I get to my apartment and go into my bedroom and start packing my clothes and toiletries and place them into my suitcase. When my things are packed, I go into the bathroom and take a quick shower.

When I am finished with my shower, I turn off the water and grab a towel and dry off. Setting the towel around my waist, I comb my hair back and brush my teeth. When I am done, I head to my closet and get dressed. I put on a pair of white briefs, a blue long sleeved shirt, jeans and my black converse. I collect my wallet and put it in my back pocket of my jeans. I walk into my bedroom and pick up my watch and put it on, then I grab my suitcase that is sitting on my bed and head out of the room. I lock my apartment and walk downstairs to the front lobby.

"Have a good weekend Tony" I nod at the doorman.

"You as well Christian" he nods back and opens the door for me and I walk outside.

I walk to the parking lot and unlock my car. I set my suitcase in the backseat and start the engine. I put on my seat belt, put on the radio, and start the drive to Montesano to see Ana.

* * *

Half way there I get a text from Ana.

 _ **Parents just left ;) –A**_

I smile and quickly and _carefully_ text her back.

 _ **I'm almost there. See you soon baby –C**_

I put my phone away and continue to drive toward Montesano.

I pull up to her driveway thirty minutes later and turn off the car. I smile when I see Ana running out of her house when she see's me pull up.

"Christian!" she beams at me.

I laugh and hurry out of the car to catch her in my arms. She jumps and wraps her arms and legs around me, and I bury my face into her hair and hug her back tightly.

"Oh Christian I missed you so much!" she giggles while hugging my neck tightly.

"I missed you too baby" I chuckle and kiss the side of her head and then nuzzle her hair with my nose.

She loosens her grip on my neck and turns her head to look at me. I look at her and we smile at each other.

"I can't believe we have the whole weekend to ourselves" she whispers.

"What do you want to do first?" I say while laying my forehead against hers and stare into her eyes.

She looks back at me with hooded eyes. Her breathing starts to quicken and she tightens her arms around my neck once more. She opens her mouth and starts to slowly pant. She lets go of one of her hands and places it on my head and runs her fingers through my hair. I close my eyes at the sensation. She brings her head back and continues to stare at me. Her breathing picks up, making her breasts rise and fall rapidly beneath her tight purple shirt.

"Christian" she says quietly.

My mouth opens to accommodate my heavy breathing and I stare at her with lust in my eyes.

 _I need to have her. Now._

I walk slowly to my car and press her against the door. She closes her eyes and tilts her head back while I place kisses against her throat and collarbone. She moans loudly when I reach behind her ear, sucking softly.

I push my erection into her which makes her moan even louder. She pushes back and rubs herself against my jeans, the act makes me moan and I press harder into her. We continue this until I can't take much more.

"Baby I need you" I say breathlessly into her ear while pressing my rock hard erection into her covered core.

"Yes. Oh Christian make love to me" she pants against my lips, tugging my hair hard.

I moan and kiss her passionately. I stop kissing her and twist my body to pick her up bridal style and practically run into the house with her in my arms. I make it to her bedroom, kick the door open with my foot and slam it. We kiss savagely, one of her hands is spread out on my shoulder while her other hand is laying down by her side. One of my arms is around her legs, my hand running up and down her leg from her ankle to her bare thigh, while my other hand is laying on top of her breast.

I stop kissing her and look into her eyes while we both continue to pant heavily.

"Are you sure you want to do this baby? We don't have to do this now. We can wait" I say to her. I need to know if this is really what she wants.

"Of course I am sure. I want you Christian. Please take me" she looks into my eyes begging me to take her. Her hands running up and down my chest.

I groan and kiss her again, slow this time. Worshiping her mouth with my tongue.

I run my hand through her silky hair and walk us to her bed. When I get to the foot of her bed, I lay her down and let her go, stepping back completely. She sits up and brings both of her hands behind her back and sets them on the bed while she bites her lip.

Still breathing heavy, I take off my shirt and throw it somewhere beside me on the floor. She does the same with her shirt, takes it off and throws it on the floor by her desk chair. My eyes immediately find her breasts, and I silently moan by the sight of them. They are perfection, perky and barely contained by her red lacy bra.

"Perfect" I whisper, still staring at her perfect breasts.

She blushes and looks down. I frown.

"Hey" I say softly. I walk over to her, tipping her chin up softly with my hand.

"Baby please don't hide from me. You are perfect, absolutely perfect" I bed down and kiss her lips gently.

She looks up at me and smiles shyly.

"Are you still sure baby?" I ask her again.

She nods and suddenly gets up off the bed and unbuttons her jeans and pulls down the zipper slowly. I step back and nod at her to continue. She slides her jeans off slowly, revealing her red panties. I open my mouth and lick my lips. She groans and takes off her jeans completely, revealing her perfect body.

She is absolute perfection. A goddess.

She stands before me, looking confident, while looking into my eyes intently. I place one of my hands on my jeans and open the button and unzip the zipper. Her lust filled eyes go directly to my jeans. I bend down and take off my shoes and socks. I take off my pants while I stare into her eyes that are still trained on my jeans. When my pants are off, I stand up straight and she gasps.

 _ **Ana**_

 _Oh. My. God._

I am standing here in my bedroom almost naked, staring at the Adonis in front of me. He is perfect. Muscles clearly defined, six packed abs, long, lean legs and a big bulge that is straining against his white briefs.

How is that going to fit inside me? He looks huge! I lick my lips at the sight of this delicious man in front of me. He is staring at me; his gray eyes are blazing with lust. We stand there staring at each other for a minute before he stalks towards me slowly. My breathing picks up and I start to pant. He lazily smiles and walks behind me and wraps his arms around my middle. His body feels amazing against mine. He sets his hands on my stomach and slowly runs them up to my breasts and softly squeezes, while he kisses my shoulder. I moan and throw my head back onto his shoulder. He continues to kiss my neck while kneading my breasts with his hands. I moan and bring my hands to his firm backside and squeeze him hard.

He moans and squeezes my breasts more forcefully. My mouth opens in a silent gasp. He moves one of his hands to my throat, and holds my head in place while he kisses my neck roughly.

"Fuck baby" he moans into my neck while I continue to squeeze his ass.

He suddenly let's go of me and turns me around quickly and smashes his lips to mine. He holds my head between his hands and kisses me with so much passion, which makes me breathless.

He stops kissing me and throws me on the bed and takes me by surprise. I land on my bed with a bounce and stare up at him, my eyes wild with hunger.

"Christian please fuck me!" I beg him.

I don't think I can take much more. I need him inside me. I squirm on the bed while he walks towards me. He bends down and cages me with his hands on the bed.

"Your wish is my command baby" he smirks.

He moves his hands to my chest and caresses my breasts once more. I moan and close my eyes. He then runs his hands down to my stomach to the top of my panties. He hooks his fingers into my panties. I place my hands on his while he brings them down my legs slowly, my hands fall away when he reaches my thighs.

When I am completely exposed to him he moans and licks his lips. I blush bright red and try not to cover myself with my hands. He looks up and leans over me and kisses me once more.

"It's okay baby" he says against my lips.

He sits up and takes my right hand and intertwine our fingers together in the air. He brings our conjoined hands to his lips and kisses my fingertips one by one. I smile at the sweet gesture. When he is done, he lets go of my hand and finds the clasp on the front of my bra. He unclasps my bras and my breasts fall from the cups and he moans quietly. Goosebumps appear on my skin from the chilled air.

He bends down and starts kissing along the top of one of my breasts. I gasp and moan while throwing my head back. He moves towards my nipple and starts to lick around the areola, then closes his lips around my nipple and sucks gently.

"Oh my god" I moan loudly.

I run my hands through his hair and pull while he continues to suck and lick my nipple. My back arches off the bed. He uses his other hand to play with my other breast, kneading it and pinching my nipple slightly. I moan loudly and feel myself building. He continues to work my nipples with his hands and lips and suddenly I am met with my very first orgasm.

I tense and call out his name through my orgasm.

He moans and kisses me while I come down from my high.

"Oh baby" he moans into my mouth.

I feel his erection hard at my thigh. I squirm and moan at the hardness I feel. He stops kissing me and looks at me panting loudly.

"I need to fuck you. Are you on birth control?" he asks suddenly. His chest rising and falling at a fast pace.

I nod at him and rub my thighs together at the sight of him. He moans and attacks my lips once more. He stops kissing me after a minute and cups my sex with his hand. I moan at the feel of his hand on me. He slides his finger inside me slowly and rubs my clit with his thumb. I moan and gasp at the sensation of his finger and thumb. I start to build once more but before I know it his hand is out of my sex and he takes off his underwear. My eyes widen at the sight of his erection.

"Don't worry baby it's going to fit" he says while positioning his erection at my sex.

He looks into my eyes.

"You ready?" he says.

"Yes please Christian" I pant in anticipation.

He pumps his cock a few times then rubs the tip of this penis against my sex and clit. I gasp and clench my sheets with my fists. I set my legs around his waist, squeezing tightly. He slowly pushes the tip inside and I close my eyes when I feel a pinch and then agonizing fullness. It burns and hurts, my eyes close tightly while a tear escapes from my eye.

"Are you okay baby?" he says in panic when he sees me crying. He stops and starts to pull out slowly.

"No. Stop, just give me a minute" I whisper.

After a few minutes, the pain stops and disappears completely. I open my eyes and see him looking at me with concern.

"Okay, I'm good now" I nod at him.

He starts to move slowly and we start to pant. I close my eyes while he thrusts in and out of me slowly. He leans down and kisses my neck. I throw my head back and gasp. I run my hands down his back and lay my hands on his ass and I squeeze him, encouraging him to move faster. He moans and thrusts into me faster and harder. Soon I am meeting him with every thrust, both of us moaning loudly, skin slapping together. I feel myself building higher and higher with each thrust of his hips.

"Baby I'm close" he sits up and pounds into me.

"Oh Christian" I moan out in ecstasy. My legs tense that are tightly around his waist, throw my head back and let go.

"Christian!" I yell out while my orgasm goes on and on, so much stronger than my last one.

He thrusts into me wildly and then he stills and spills into me while screaming my name. We both come down from our climaxes, he falls on top of me, breathing heavy and lays his head in the crook of my neck. His breathing is erratic, as is mine.

We lay there for a couple of minutes, waiting for our breathing to return and regulate. He kisses my neck softly, brings his hand to the side of my face and kisses me around my neck and along my jaw.

"Oh baby I love you" he whispers as he sweetly kisses my neck.

I softly moan and absorb this moment of bliss.

"I love you too" I whisper.

He gently pulls out of me, making me wince and lays down beside me.

"Are you okay baby?" he says in concern.

I bite my lip and smile.

"I am more than okay" I whisper.

I hear him chuckle causing me to giggle. We lay there in silence, enjoying the moment of our first time. I am no longer a virgin. I gave it away to a man that I love. A man who loves me as much as I love him.

I turn my head to look at him and his eyes are closed, a smile adorns his lips. I move quickly on top of him and circle my arms around his neck and kiss his throat. He moves his head back, giving me more access to his throat.

"I love you Christian" I say against his throat.

"I love you too baby" he whispers lovingly.

* * *

 _ **AN: Thank you for all of the reviews for last chapter. Most of them good, and some bad but we all have our opinions, and I am sorry I can't please everybody but hopefully you all will continue to read and enjoy the story.**_

 _ **Don't forget to check out the Pinterest page.**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**AN: Sorry it took so long for this chapter. My autistic son has had some behavioral problems at school for the last 3 weeks that took me away from writing the rest of this chapter. I finally finished the chapter today. Thank you for the reviews for the last chapter, and all of the new followers. I am glad you all are liking the story. After the next chapter, I really don't know where I will go so if you all have any suggestions, feel free to share them in a review.**_

 _ **I have Ana's side of the family drama that I have planned for this story, and it will be close to the end, but before that I am not so sure what I want our characters to go. Again, if you have an idea please let me know. I am opened to suggestions.**_

 _ **Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter and sorry if you see any mistakes.**_

 _ **Christian**_

I slowly open my eyes and see that it is morning. The morning sunlight brightly shines through the purple curtains that hang on Ana's window. I squint my eyes, and look around the room confused and look for Ana.

The room and bed are empty. I frown and feel her side of the bed, and the sheets are cold.

I sit up and rub my eyes with my fists, and try to wake myself up. I get up from the bed and lift my arms above my head and stretch.

Last night was amazing. Our first time was everything I hoped it would be. I smile and look around the room for my bag to get dressed. Last night after we went for round two, we had dinner and afterwards we cuddled on her bed and watched one of her chick flicks. After that, we sat and talked for the rest of the night. Of course we couldn't keep our hands off of each other the entire time we talked. It felt good to just lay there in bed with my girl and just relax.

I spot my suitcase by her desk and open it up and get dressed. I set out a plain white v neck shirt and place it on the bed and put on a pair of black jeans. Before I start to button my jeans, I spot some photos on her wall by the headboard of her bed. For some reason I never noticed them before. She must have done this recently.

 _Well I've been a little preoccupied._

I smirk and head over to the photos hanging on her wall.

I crawl to her headboard and sit on my knees looking at all the photos that are held up by multi-colored thumbtacks. Some of the photos are pictures of her parents, and some are of her girlfriends from school, but most of them are pictures of the two of us. Photos of Ana's birthday's throughout the years we've known each other, and one from my graduation from Harvard that was taken a couple of months ago.

The picture is actually the background picture on my phone.

I am holding Ana from behind, and we are both smiling at the camera. I smile at the picture of us and run my hand through my messy hair.

I sit up and pull up my jeans and I am about to button them up when the door suddenly opens. I slightly jump and look over my shoulder to reveal Ana in the doorway looking absolutely sexy.

I lick my lips and take my hands off my jeans and crawl to the end of her bed. She blushes and bites her lip.

"What were you doing?" she giggles.

"Looking at your pictures" I point my chin at the photos on the wall.

"Oh" she chuckles.

"Where were you?" I pout.

"I was making us breakfast" she giggles again.

"How are you feeling?" I smirk.

"I'm good. Amazing actually" she bites her lip.

I beam at her and run my eyes up and down her body, starting with her bare feet.

She looks incredible. She is wearing light blue skinny jeans, and a dark grey loose v neck button up shirt. Her long brown hair is down in beach like waves and pulled to one side.

I lick my lips and groan.

"Come here" I say. My voice is husky.

She shyly smiles and walks slowly to the end of her bed where I am kneeling.

I cup her head and slowly kiss her delectable mouth. I run my tongue around her mouth slowly and we both moan.

She places her hands on my bare hips and softly rubs her thumbs on my skin in circles.

I groan then run my lips down her neck, sucking her collarbone. She moans and throws her hands into my hair and tugs my head closer to her body. I smile against her sweet smelling skin and continue to kiss down her body until I reach the end of her shirt. She lets go of my hair which gives me an opportunity to slowly unbutton the three buttons of her shirt. Her white lacy bra comes into view and I drag the shirt material away and caress the top of her left breast.

"Oh Christian" she throws her head back and moans.

I smirk and bring my lips to the top of her breast, kissing her skin softly. I keep my eyes on her while I run my tongue on her breast in a small circle. She pants and squirms. I am about to tug her bra down her shoulder to play with her nipple when her cellphone starts ringing.

She tenses and backs away suddenly making me pout.

She giggles and fixes her shirt. When she is done, she looks around her room and spots her phone on her desk. She picks it up before it goes to voicemail. I sigh and get out of bed and get dressed. I locate my bag and take out a white shirt and put it on. I button up my jeans and sit on her bed and wait for her to finish her call.

"Yes mom…I'm okay…yes I am about to eat breakfast and do some homework. How are you and dad? Are you having fun?...that's great mom…yes I know if I need anything I can call Ray…yes mom I love you too…alright bye" she hangs up and rolls her eyes making me chuckle.

"That was my mom, checking in on me" she rolls her eyes again and set her phone on her desk.

"Are they having fun?" I shake my head.

"Yep. She said they are having the time of their lives. Anyway, are you ready to eat or do you want to finish what we were doing?" she walks over to me swinging her hips.

"Hmmm I would love to finish what we were doing but we need to eat. You're going to need your energy" I growl into her ear and bite her lobe gently.

She giggles and playfully swats my arm.

"Let's go big boy" she laughs and walks out of her room with me following in her wake.

We go into the dining room where there are pancakes and bacon on two plates. Orange juice for me and a cup of tea for Ana. We sit down and eat our breakfast while talking about school and our family. She lets me know all about her classes and her friends, while she asks me about how my classes are going. We talk for about an hour, and when we are done, we both wash the dishes and put them away.

"What do you want to do now?" She asks me while we cuddle on the couch in the living room.

I smile and rest my forehead against hers and stare into her eyes.

"You choose" I whisper.

She bites her lip then smashes her lips to mine. I moan into her mouth which taste like tea and syrup. I push my tongue further down her mouth and we continue to make out. I push her down on the couch and cup the side of her head and kiss her more urgently.

Faintly I hear a door opening, but the way Ana is squeezing my ass, and rubbing her sex on my painful erection makes me forget that someone is standing in the door frozen gaping at us in disbelief.

"What the hell!" someone shouts.

We both freeze and we immediately stop kissing. We both are breathing heavy when my head shoots up and see's a guy around Ana's age staring at me in anger.

"What the fuck is this shit! Who the hell are you?" he yells.

I squint my eyes at the fucker and growl at him. _Who the fuck is this asshole?_

When Ana hears his voice she immediately whips her head around and stares at the fucker in disbelief.

"Jose? What are you doing here?" she pushes me off of her and springs up from the couch. She fixes her hair and shirt frantically.

The fucker still has his eyes on mine, while ignoring Ana's question. His hands are in tight fists by his side and his face is red with anger. I sit up straight and copy his stance and glare at the fucker in front of me.

"Who the hell do you think you are making out with _my_ girlfriend!" he growls.

I stiffen and my eyes shoot to Ana's. _What the fuck did he just say?_

"What! Jose what the hell are you talking about?" she shouts at him.

He slams the door making Ana jump and continues to glare at me.

" _Your_ girlfriend? The last time I checked she was _my_ girlfriend" I glare at him.

"OVER MY DEAD BODY!" he yells.

"JOSE! CALM THE FUCK DOWN!" Ana yells back at him.

The fucker flinches and takes his eyes from mine and looks at Ana. She is leaning on the couch with both of her hands on the top of the couch, glaring at the fucker.

His eyes soften and he gives her a small smile. I growl and march over to her and place a possessive arm around her waist and glare at the fucker. _She's mine fucker._

"Jose I don't know what your problem is or where you suddenly got the idea that we are boyfriend and girlfriend but you are out of line. You have no right barging into my house and yelling at my man like a jealous asshole!" she waves her hand in the air.

I smirk at him when he goes pale. He whips his head at me and scowls.

"What the fuck are you looking at?" he glares at me.

I am about to respond when the front door opens again and an older version of the fucker enters the house carrying a fishing rod.

"Jose what is going on?" he frowns. He looks around the house and see's us standing by the couch.

"Nothing is going on Mr. Rodriguez. Jose was just introducing himself to my boyfriend. Right Jose?" she arches her eyebrow and stares at the fucker, challenging him.

He squirms on the spot and looks over at the guy at the door.

"Yeah. She was just telling me that she has a boyfriend that I knew nothing about" he tells the older guy.

The guy frowns and looks over at us in confusion.

"I didn't know you had a boyfriend Ana. Your parents didn't say anything to me" he says while scratching his neck.

"Yeah Ana we ALL were not aware that you were dating someone" he scowls again.

"Yeah well I didn't know that you had to know. Last time I checked I didn't need to tell you everything about my private life" she says while shaking her head.

"Were best friends Ana. I thought we told each other everything" he whines.

I roll my eyes at the stupid fucker and scoff.

"Christian…" she warns me not to make things worse.

I shake my head and squeeze her waist. I kiss her temple and she immediately relaxes.

"Okay well sorry for dropping in on you suddenly. Your parents called us before we headed to go fishing and asks us if we wouldn't mind stopping by to check on you" the older guy awkwardly says.

She rolls her eyes and give him a small smile. He gives her a tight smile in return.

"Mr. Rodriguez I would appreciate if you wouldn't say anything to my parents about my boyfriend. I want to tell them when the time is right" she says nervously while twisting her fingers in front of her.

"Of course Ana. It's non of my business anyway. Um well, it seems you are okay so I am going to go. Jose I will wait for you in the car. Goodbye" he gives Ana a nervous smile and heads out of the house and closes the door.

Ana looks around the house nervously. I frown at her. _What is she thinking?_

She looks at the fucker with determination. He is standing there staring at her like someone just killed his puppy. I inwardly smirk at his expression.

 _That's right fucker. She is mine!_

"Jose I would appreciate it if you also keep this to yourself" she tells him.

He frowns and then his eyes widen. I kiss her temple again and give him a smug smile. He turns his eyes towards me and glares.

"And if I don't?" he smirks.

"Then we are done" she simply says.

His smirk suddenly leaves and his expression is filled with panic.

"I thought you liked me Ana? Look we can be together…just me and you. Tell me we still have a chance?" he begs.

I scoff at his pathetic begging. Ana glares at me and I roll my eyes.

"Jose I am sorry okay. I have never gave you the impression that I liked you that way. I understand my parents wanted us to be together but it's not going to happen. I love Christian and I am sorry if you thought that there was more between us" she says softly.

"What do you mean you love him? Where the hell did you meet him anyway? That guy is too old for you!" he glares at me.

I am about to lunge at him when Ana pulls me back. We stand there glaring at each other.

"It doesn't matter Jose. You don't need to know the details alright. All you need to know is that we are _just_ friends. Nothing more. Now I would appreciate it if you left. If you care at all about me, you will not say anything to anyone. I don't want to loose you as a friend Jose, so please just leave" she begs him.

His shoulders sag in defeat and he looks at the ground. He nods his head and walks to the door. He keeps his hand on the doorknob for a minute and stands there.

I go to Ana and place my arm around her shoulder and stare at him.

He stands there for a minute and turns his head to look at Ana one last time. His eyes are glossy and he looks devastated. For a second I feel sorry for the fucker, but after I see his eyes harden when he looks back at me I take it back. I scoff at him when he rips the door open and slams the door.

Ana sighs heavily and shakes her head.

I kiss her temple again and take my arm off her shoulder. I place my hands on her shoulders and turn her towards me so I can look into her eyes.

"We need to talk…"


	20. Chapter 20

_**Hey Readers,**_

 _ **Here is the next chapter. Sorry again for the delay in updating. School and RL has been in the way of finishing this chapter. If any of you readers are interested, I started a short story called, "Christian, The Nanny. It's full of humor, just something I came up with when I came across a picture in the group FSoG Fanfic Obsessed that was posted yesterday. That will only be a couple of chapters long, so I will still be focusing on this story as well.**_

 _ **Thank you for some of the suggestions of where to take this story. I think there will be a time jump in the next chapter, Just to move the story along.**_

 _ **Pinterest will be updated today or tomorrow with this chapter. Thank you all for giving this story a chance, and my new story. I have more ideas for other stories, so I am motivated to finish this one so hopefully I will update sooner than I have been doing.**_

 _ **Thank you all again, and please review.**_

* * *

 _ **Christian**_

 _ **Previously….**_

 _I go to Ana and place my arm around her shoulder and stare at him._

 _He stands there for a minute and turns his head to look at Ana one last time. His eyes are glossy, and he looks devastated. For a second, I feel sorry for the fucker, but after I see his eyes harden when he looks back at me I take it back. I scoff at him when he rips the door open and slams the door._

 _Ana sighs heavily and shakes her head._

 _I kiss her temple again and take my arm off her shoulder. I place my hands on her shoulders and turn her towards me so I can look into her eyes._

" _We need to talk…"_

"Christian, please just leave it…" she closes her eyes.

"No Anastasia I'm not going to leave it alone. Not by a long shot," I scowl at her.

"Christian let it go! He isn't going to say anything alright!" she rolls her eyes.

"How the hell would you know? And would you mind explaining to me why that douchebag thinks you are his girlfriend?" I yell back.

"I don't know why. I never gave him the impression of any relationship other than friendship," she shakes her head guiltily.

"Well, you apparently did something to make him think you were his girlfriend," I growl at her.

I can't believe this. Why the hell else would he think that?

"I can't believe you think I would lead him on," she says in disbelief.

I throw my hands up in the air in frustration. I pace around the living room, pulling at my hair in anger. Why the hell would I think that? Because of that fucker, that is why.

I stop pacing and look up at Ana. She is staring at me with a sad expression. I sigh in defeat and walk over to her and pull her into my arms. She nuzzles my neck while I kiss her hair over and over.

"I'm sorry baby. I didn't mean that alright? I know you didn't lead him on baby. I can see clear as day that he is just obsessed with you, as well as jealous of our relationship," I apologize.

"I know Christian," she sighs.

"Well, that's the end of that conversation. We need to talk about telling your parents about our relationship," I gently pull her out of my arms and look at her.

"Why?" she frowns.

"We need to come clean to your parents Ana. I know that _boy_ is your friend, but I don't trust him. I know he will end up saying something to your parents, and I would rather them hear it from us," I explain.

"But Christian, why can't we wait for awhile?" she whines.

"Ana we need to do this," I roll my eyes.

"Fine," she pouts.

I shake my head and softly kiss her lips, which she reciprocates.

* * *

 _ **Sunday Afternoon**_

I fall down beside Ana in exhaustion. We have been making love for hours now. It's Sunday afternoon, and we are expecting her parents home this evening, so we are trying to get our fill for each other before I have to leave tonight to go back to Seattle.

"Oh my god baby, you are amazing," I say breathless trying to regulate my breathing.

She giggles and lays her head on my chest, running her hands through my chest hair. I put both my hands behind my head and close my eyes, basking in the aftermath of our lovemaking.

"I love you," she says softly.

"I love you too baby," I smile and kiss her head.

We lay there in silence for a couple of minutes before we suddenly hear the front door open.

We both freeze.

"Ana we're home!" Carla yells.

"Shit," I whisper then jump out of bed quickly to put my clothes on.

Ana frantically gets dressed and tries to fix her just-fucked hair.

Shit, they are not supposed to be here yet, not for a couple of hours yet. What the fuck is her father going to do when he finds out about us? Fuck! I just had sex with his daughter in his house. He is going to fucking kill me!

"Ana, are you home?" she yells somewhere in the house.

"I'm here mom. I'll be right out; I was just changing," Ana yells.

"You go outside," she shoves me.

"What?" I squeak.

"Go outside. I'll tell them you just got here!" she yells/whispers while shoving me towards the window.

"Ana we agreed we were going to tell them about us?" I gesture to her bedroom door.

"I know, and we will just go outside for now," she shoves me again.

"Ana stop…what are you doing," she pushes me out of the window, making me fall on my ass.

"Fuck Ana, that hurt," I groan.

"Just act like you just got here!" she slams her window shut, and I roll my eyes.

Why would I act like I just got here? My car is in the driveway. I huff in irritation and get up off the ground and straighten up my clothes. I run my hand through my hair, take a deep breath and head towards her front door.

I pull down my shirt and knock on the door and wait.

Frank opens the door with a frown.

"Hey Christian, where were you? We saw your car out front before we came in?" he says.

"I was getting something from the store down the street sir," I lie smoothly.

"Oh okay, well come on in," he smiles and gestures for me to get inside.

I walk in and shake my head when I see Ana sitting on the living room couch with Carla talking about their weekend trip. She mouths _sorry_ to me when her mother's back is turned away from her. I roll my eyes and greet Carla.

"Hello Carla," I give her a kiss on her cheek.

"Well this is a surprise, Christian," she gives me a warm smile.

"Well, I wanted to visit my favorite girl," I wink at Ana, causing her to blush.

"Isn't that nice. Frank, isn't that kind of Christian coming all the way here to visit our daughter?" she beams at Frank.

"It is nice dear," he agrees and sits down by his wife.

"So what were you guys doing this weekend?" she gestures to us.

"We were just hanging out mom," she shrugs but starts to blush again.

"Are you alright sweetheart? Why are you all flushed?" she frowns while checking Ana's forehead with the back of her hand.

"I'm fine really," she takes her hand away from her face.

"You sure sweetie because I can…," Frank starts to say but he stops talking, and his eyes go wide in shock.

"What is it, Frank?" Carla frowns at her husband, and places a hand on his shoulder.

His mouth sets into a straight line.

"Nothing dear. Christian can I talk to you for a minute?" he gets up and walks out of the room before I can say anything.

I close my eyes and stand up and start to follow him out of the room.

 _I'm screwed._

"Christian…," she grabs my hand but I stop her.

"It's fine; I will be right back," I give her hand a squeeze and walk out of the living room. I notice a worried look on her face before I disappear from the room.

"Sit down son," he points to the chair on the back porch.

I sit down and take a deep breath.

"Explain," he says in a cold voice.

I wince and rub my sweaty hands on my jeans. I take another deep breath and let it out slowly before I start to talk.

 _ **Ana**_

"That was strange," my mother says in confusion.

I nod and give her a tight smile. I rub my forehead, sigh and lower my head.

"Ana, what is it? You're acting strange," she says.

"Mom, I have to tell you something," I whisper.

"Okay…," she nods at me to continue.

"You see, Christian and I…were like…," I can't get the words out.

My parents are going to flip out.

"You're like what?" she frowns.

"Were together," I whisper.

"What do you mean you are together?" she says in confusion.

"Boyfriend and girlfriend together," I clarify.

She doesn't say anything for awhile, so I take a chance and glance up. Her eyes are wide, and she is shaking her head frantically.

"What are you talking about boyfriend and girlfriend? Is he taking advantage of you?" she panics.

"NO! he's not taking advantage of me, mother. We love each other," I shake my head.

"Love" she spits out.

"Yes, we love each other," I nod.

She stands up suddenly and looks at me in disbelief. _Oh no._

"You are only sixteen years old Ana! You don't know anything about love," she says in anger.

"What!" I yell and spring up from the couch.

"I can't believe this Anastasia."

"Well believe it because what we have is real," I say determined to make her understand.

She just shakes her head and put her hands on her hips.

"Ana, listen to me. You are only sixteen; he is twenty-two. He is too old for you."

"No, he is not! Age is just a number mom," I argue.

"Anastasia," she shakes her head.

"Please mom, I love him," tears threaten to roll down my face.

I look at my mother, pleading with her to believe me. She looks at me and her eyes soften.

"Oh baby come here," she opens her arms, and I run to her and squeeze her back.

"How long has this been going on?" she runs her hand through my hair, soothing me.

"A couple of weeks. We got together on my sixteenth birthday," I say into her neck.

She pulls back and looks at me in shock.

"What do you mean you got together?" she narrows her eyes.

I blush and bite my lip and look at the ground.

"You didn't Ana," she sighs.

"No we didn't, but we did this weekend," I whisper.

She groans and lets me go completely.

"Are you telling me that he came all the way here from Seattle to have intercourse with you?" she says frustrated.

"No mom it wasn't like that. We haven't seen each other in a while, so we wanted to spend time together. You and dad were gone, and it was a good opportunity to be alone with each other," I twist my fingers in front of me.

"Well you can bet you're behind that he won't be allowed to be here alone with you again," she says sternly.

I open my mouth to protest, but she raises her hand to stop me from arguing with her.

"That is final Anastasia. He can come over, but you two will not be alone with each other," she nods.

"Okay," I say in defeat.

"Good. You still live under our roof so you will abide by our rules. You are sixteen, and I will not forbid you from seeing him or doing… _that_. I know you will find some way to do it anyway. So from now on, you two will be under watch by myself, your father or Ray. Is that understood young lady?" she says sternly once more.

"Yes ma'am," I whisper.

"Good," she nods and walks to the kitchen.

I breathe deeply and walk into the kitchen to wait for Christian and my dad.

 _ **Christian**_

I walk into the kitchen white as a ghost and find Ana and Carla sitting at the table talking. She sees me walking over to her, and she still looks worried. I give her a tight smile and sit down beside her. I take her hand that is sitting on her lap and hold her hand, squeezing it reassuringly.

"Well let's start dinner shall we?" Frank says to all of us and we all nod.

They both get up and go into the kitchen to start making dinner. Ana leans over to me and whispers in my ear.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine baby," I give her a smile and kiss her forehead.

"What did he say?" she asks wide-eyed.

"I'll tell you later," I whisper.

She nods and gives me a kiss on the cheek. I put my arm around her and kiss her hair.

That was excruciating. Her father was silent for five whole minutes, staring at me with no emotion on his face after I told him about our relationship. After that, he got in my face and told me if I ever hurt his daughter I would be sorry, and kindly reminded me of his gun collection.

I reassured him that I would never hurt her and that I love her. He wasn't happy about the age gap, but I received points because he likes me. He didn't want to forbid Ana from seeing me because he could see how much we cared for each other. The only thing he told me is that we can't be alone together when we are in his house. I agreed; I didn't want to disrespect him, even though I already did this weekend. After our talk, he slapped me on the back and said something that still has me sweating bullets.

" _Now all you have to do is tell Ray, and then we won't have any more problems," he smirks at me and heads inside._

Fuck.


	21. Chapter 21

_**AN: Here is the next chapter. Sorry it took awhile, I was having trouble deciding where I wanted to go with this story. I still am not 100% sure where I want to go but hopefully it all comes together. Truthfully, I want to end this story because I have other ideas I want to write but there are just too many loose ends to tie up that it's going to be awhile before the story ends. I will still continue this story until the end though so don't worry.**_

 ** _I am sorry I am not updating as often as I like. I was going to start and finish the chapter last week but I got sick suddenly but I finally sat down and typed up this chapter today. With school, and real life it's getting difficult to sit down and write the updates, but please remember that I will finish this story._**

 _ **The next chapter will be the dinner, and maybe some more drama thrown in. ;)**_

 _ **Pinterest is updated. Thank you all for following and reviewing this story. I appreciate all of your feedback.**_

* * *

 _ **Christian**_

It has been a couple of weeks since Ana's parents found out about our relationship. After my talk with Frank, we all ate dinner together, and her parents let us spend time together in her room before I had to leave to go back to Seattle.

The last few weeks have been hectic at school, and Ana and I haven't seen each other since the talk with her parents. I am currently driving to go pick up Ana at her house. We are going to Thanksgiving dinner at my parent's house. They invited Ana and her parents over as well, and thankfully her parents accepted. Ray couldn't make it since he is currently out of town on a fishing trip with Jose Sr. Fucking Jose tagged along much to my relief.

I am pulling up to Ana's house when I see the front door open. I smile when I see Ana running out of the house, just like she did the last time I came over.

I turn off the car and get out. She reaches me and jumps into my arms.

"Miss me baby?" I laugh.

"Of course, I missed you," she giggles.

I hug her tightly and bury my nose in her hair.

We pull back, and I take the opportunity to kiss her on the lips.

"You ready to go?"

"Yeah, but I'm kind of nervous," she says nervously.

"Why are you nervous?" I frown.

"Because this is our first Thanksgiving together Christian. Your parents or the Grey's still don't know about our relationship. I'm just worried is all," she sighs.

We decided to tell the rest of our family about our relationship while we are there. I suspect my father knows, but the rest are unaware that we are together.

"It's going to be okay baby. My mother and Grace love you. They are going to be happy for us okay?" I kiss her forehead.

"Yeah, but what about your sisters?" she arches an eyebrow.

"What about them?" I sigh heavily.

"What about them? Christian, your sister, hates me. Seriously, every time I go to her house she glares at me the entire time I am there. She even gives Arabella dirty looks," she shakes her head and steps back.

"Ana…Mia is just upset right now. She's having a hard time with everything. She doesn't hate you or Arabella. Trust me, baby; she will come around eventually," I explain.

"No she won't Christian. She has been like this for over four years. If she hasn't let it go by now, then she's never going to let it go," she scoffs.

"You don't know her like I do Ana. Believe me; she will let it go," I pinch the bridge of my nose in agitation.

"Whatever Christian. Let's just go okay," she throws her hands in the air.

She walks over to the passenger side and gets in and slams the door. I sigh and run my hand through my hair. I get in the driver's seat and close the door and stare at her apologetically.

"Babe, I'm sorry. Please, let's not fight okay," I tuck a piece of her hair behind her ear and caress her cheek.

She closes her eyes and kisses my fingers. I smile and notice how beautiful she looks right now.

She is wearing a long white sweater, black leggings, and black wedges. Her hair is down and wavy with some of her hair tied back in a knot at the back of her head. White diamond stud earrings shine from her ears that I bought for her last year. I am wearing a black and white sweater and black jeans.

She opens her eyes and gives me a warm smile. I place my hand on the back of her neck and pull her towards me and kiss her.

It starts out slow and gentle. Soon our needs take over, and our hands are all over each other. I moan into her mouth when she runs her hand through my hair. I place my hand on her thigh and run my hand up over her hip and to her firm ass. I squeeze and pull her closer to me.

Suddenly there is a knock on the car window. We break apart quickly, both panting heavily. I look over my shoulder to see her father glaring at us from outside of the window.

"Excuse me. What are you doing young lady?" Frank narrows his eyes at her.

"Nothing daddy," she fixes her hair and gives him a nervous smile.

I turn on the car and roll down the window.

"I'm sorry sir, we were just," I start to explain, but he interrupts me.

"You were just making out with my daughter in front of my house," he narrows his eyes at me.

"I'm sorry sir," I run my sweaty hands down my jeans nervously.

"It's not the time to make out with my daughter Christian. I'm I making a mistake in letting you date my daughter?" he places his hands on the open window and stares at me intently.

"No Sir," I say firmly.

"Oh, Frank lighten up will you? There not going to have sex right in front of the house. Let them have a minute," Carla shakes her head while walking over to us.

"What am I going to do with you three?" he sighs and let's go of the window.

He turns around and glares at his wife. She stops in front of him and raises her eyebrow. Ana chuckles. I look over at her and smirk.

He throws his hands in the air in defeat. He quickly kisses his wife and turns to us.

"Were following you to your parents right?" he asks.

"Yes sir," I nod.

"Then let's get on the road," he nods.

He takes his wife's hand and guides her to their car. I am about to close the window when Frank stops me.

"No funny business you two," he glares at me.

"Understood Sir," I nod.

He nods back, and they walk to their car and gets in. I roll up my window and breathe deeply.

"Well, that was fun," Ana giggles.

I shake my head and back out of the driveway and start the drive towards Bellevue.

* * *

We get there close to two hours since there was hardly any traffic. I drive up the long driveway and park next to the garage with the other cars. It looks like everybody is her already.

"You ready baby?" I look over at Ana, and she is biting her lip nervously.

"Ready as I'll ever be," she nods.

I kiss the back of her hand and get out of the car to help her out. We both walk up the front steps and just when I am about to open the door, someone yanks it open. It's Grace.

"Welcome you two!" she beams at the two of us.

"Hi Grace," I smile and kiss her on the cheek.

"I missed you baby boy," she cups my face in her hands and smiles at me lovingly.

"I missed you too," I smile.

She winks at me and lets me go, and gives Ana a hug.

"Ana, how are you dear?" she says.

"I'm fine Grace, how are you doing?" she smiles.

"I'm doing wonderful sweetie. I'm so happy everybody could make it this year," she beams.

"Where are your parents? They couldn't make it?" she looks behind us.

"There were right behind us actually," Ana frowns and stands on her tip toes and glances around the driveway to look for her parents.

I forgot they were following us. I am about to head down the driveway to look for them when we see their car pull up the driveway.

"Oh, there here," Ana says.

I walk over to their car and open the passenger door to help Carla out.

"Thank you, darling," she smiles.

"Your most welcome," I say.

Frank gets out of the car and shakes his head at me in annoyance. He walks around the car and guides her to where Grace and Ana are standing.

They all welcome each other warmly, and we finally step inside the massive house.

"Where's Carrick Grace?" I ask while walking into the foyer.

"Oh, he's in his study. He was finishing up some last minute paperwork," she explains.

I nod, and we all follow Grace into the living room. Everyone is sitting down and talking quietly to each other.

"Christian!" Arabella spots me and lunges off the couch.

I laugh and take my little sister into my arms.

"How are you doing kid?" I ruffle her long copper-colored hair.

"I'm fine you punk," she swats my hands away and laughs.

"Hey, Ana!" she says to her and gives Ana a giant hug.

"Hey Belle," she giggles and returns her hug.

My little sister looks beautiful in her low-cut brown sweater and black high wasted skinny jeans.

I see my mother get off the couch and head towards me also looking beautiful in dark blue skinny jeans, a black and white button up with a white sweater and a plaid scarf around her neck. She looks tired.

"Hey baby," she gives me a hug.

I pull back and study her face. She has dark circles under her eyes; I can see she tried to hide it with her makeup but wasn't too successful.

"What's wrong mom?" I rub under her eyes with my thumbs.

"Nothing baby, just a little tired is all. Nothing to worry about," she gives me a weak smile and kisses my forehead. I frown but leave it for later.

I glance at behind her and see her boyfriend smiling at us from the sofa. I give him a tight smile in return. He gets up from the sofa and heads towards us.

"Hello, Christian. Nice to see you again," he says in his strong English accent.

He offers me his hand to shake. I nod and shake his hand firmly.

"You too Mr. Wright," I say.

"Jackson Please," he asks.

I nod but stay quiet. Ana's parents greet my mother and her boyfriend warmly.

"Hello son," my Dad pats me on the back.

I turn around and notice him and Elena standing behind me. Mom looks at him nervously and quickly looks away when he looks right at her with some unknown emotion. I frown at the two of them. We all stand there in silence. My mom and Jackson walk back over to the sofa and sits down. He takes her hand and kisses the back of it. My mom smiles warmly at him in return. Ana's parents sit next to them on the couch, and they all fall into a conversation.

"How are you, son?" My dad asks

"Everything is going good, and you?" I say.

Elena walks over to him and takes his arm and places it around her waist. He gives her a smile and kisses her temple. Elena smiles at him lovingly rubs his arm that is around her waist.

She is wearing her signature outfit. She has a pair of black leather skinny jeans, with a black low cut blouse, a long tan sleeveless blazer, and brown strappy high heeled shoes.

"Were doing fine as always," he gives me a smirk.

"Glad you can make it today. It's weird having everyone here for Thanksgiving," I look around the room at everyone in awe.

Ana and Arabella are sitting by our parents on the couch. They are both happily chatting and laughing away. Mia is sitting by herself on a single chair in the corner. She is typing on her cell phone, apparently ignoring me. Grace has disappeared, probably checking on the food.

I glance at Mia again and see she is staring at me in annoyance.

"Hey Mia," I wave and give her a polite smile.

She doesn't say anything. Instead, she rolls her eyes and looks back at her phone. I sigh heavily and turn back around to my dad and Elena. _Why is she acting this way today?_

My dad gives me a tight smile and shrugs his shoulder. I give him a look that says _It's okay._

I suddenly notice Elliot is missing. I look around the room again and do not see him anywhere.

"Mom, where is Elliot?" I ask my mother.

"Oh, I think he is upstairs," she nods to the stairs.

I nod. Grace comes back into the room with Carrick behind her.

"Dinner is ready everyone!" she announces.

I walk over to them and Carrick, and I shake hands.

"Hello Son," he smiles.

"Hey, Carrick. It's good to see you," I smirk. He pats me on the back and turns to everyone else that has gathered over to us.

"Ana, good to see you," he gives Ana a kiss on the cheek that makes her blush.

"It's good to see you too Carrick," she smiles.

"Carla, Frank, Welcome," he greets Ana's parents.

"Thank you for having us Mr. Grey," Frank shakes his hand.

"You're always welcome here," he smiles.

"Carrick," Carla offers her cheek.

"Carla," he kisses her and smiles.

"Hey, hotshot!" Elliot says while he runs down the stairs.

"Dick," I laugh and let go of Ana and walk over to him.

We shake hands and hug while patting each other's back.

"Good for you to make it little bro," he smirks.

"Of course, I was going to make it," I scoff.

He raises his hands and laughs. I smirk.

"Hey, their pretty lady," he smirks at Ana causing her to blush deeply.

"Hello Elliot," she murmurs.

I walk back to Ana and place my arm around her shoulders and kiss her temple. She blushes and looks down at the ground.

 _It looks like now is the time to tell them about our relationship._ I look around the room when I hear collective gasps coming from my family.

"Something you want to tell us, little bro?" Elliot smirks and gestures around the room.

"There is something I want to say. Everyone, I want to let all of you know that Ana and I have been seeing each other for a couple of months now," I announce.

Grace gasps and clutches a hand to her mouth. Carrick looks stunned. My mom looks wide-eyed at us, while her boyfriend gives us a confused look. My dad stares at us smugly. _Yeah, he knew all right._ Elena looks disappointed and disgusted at the same time. Elliot is smiling and rocking on the balls of his feet. Arabella is jumping up and down and squealing in delight. Mia scoffs at us. While Ana's parents are smiling at us. They knew that we were going to announce our relationship tonight.

"Oh, Christian," Grace is the first one to break the silence.

She walks over to us and gives us both a hug at the same time. She pulls back, and she has tears in her eyes.

"I'm so happy for you too," she sniffles and then smiles.

"Thank you, Grace," Ana murmurs.

"You can't possibly think this is okay Grace?" Elena scoffs.

Grace turns to look at her with confusion.

"Why wouldn't I be okay with this?" she frowns.

"Elena," my dad says to her in warning.

"I'm sorry darling but isn't she a little young for him?" she scoffs again.

I am about to say something to the bitch when Carla steps in first.

"Excuse me!" Carla scowls at her.

"It's okay mom," Ana steps in, but Carla has none of it.

"No Ana. How dare you get to judge their relationship," she glares at Elena.

Elena just stands there and looks Carla up and down in judgment. She scoffs at her but tries to cuddle closer to my dad, but he shrugs her off.

"Apologize, Elena," he demands.

Elena stands there stunned. Everyone is looking at the two of them in apprehension. My mother shakes her head and finally speaks.

"That's wonderful baby," she smiles and walks over to us while my dad continues to glare at Elena.

She gives us a hug and Ana relaxes in my mother's embrace.

"That's wonderful," my mother reassuringly whispers to Ana. Ana smiles gratefully at her.

"Well now that we have that settled let's go eat everyone," Carrick coughs and directs everyone to the dining room.

Arabella runs over to Ana and gives her a bear hug.

"Ana, this is so great! We're going to be sisters!" she claps her hands.

Ana looks at me in surprise. I shrug and chuckle at her enthusiasm. _Oh, I guarantee we will get married someday baby._

Mia suddenly stomps past us while bumping Ana's shoulder hard.

"Ow," she yelps.

"Mia," I say dumbfounded.

"Whatever," she mumbles.

"Watch where your going," Arabella scowls at her.

Mia just scoffs and stomps out of the room and into the dining room.

Grace just sighs and gives us a contrite smile. Elena tries to smother her laughter behind me, and I whip my head around and glare at her. She looks at me and gives me a sweet smile. I scowl at her while my dad yanks her arm and leads her out of the room, looking furious.

I roll my eyes and take Ana by the hand and lead her into the dining room.

"Well, that went well," Ana says sarcastically.

"It's okay baby," I kiss her hair and smile down at her.

She nods and cuddles into my side. I glance at my mother once more time; she gives us another reassuring smile, and I know I have her approval along with everyone else.

 _Today is going to be one interesting dinner._


	22. Chapter 22

_**AN: Here is the next update. Thank you for all of the reviews for last chapter. I wanted to answer some questions some of you guys had last chapter and what is going on with Mia. If you go back to Ch. 15 and read Christians thoughts, it explains the main reason why Mia is acting the way she is, sorry it's been awhile since then.**_

 ** _Also, some had questions about Mia and Elena. Elena has nothing to do with how Mia is acting. There were some questions about if Elena is after Christian?_**

 ** _No, she is not after him or have any romantic feelings towards him. I wanted to go somewhere different with her character, and instead of her always after Christian and trying to come between Ana and his relationship, she is after something else, and it has nothing to do with Christian. I really cant say more without ruining what I have planned but the answers will be revealed soon._**

 ** _Anyway, another AN at the bottom. I have a question for all of you._**

 ** _Thank you for reading, reviewing and favoring this story. I don't know how you will feel about this chapter, but just remember that Mia is 16, immature and has a lot to learn._**

 ** _Sorry if you see any mistakes._**

* * *

 _ **Christian**_

Ana and I walk hand in hand to the dining room, but before we get to the door, I halt. Ana stops and looks up at me confused.

"What?" she frowns.

A wicked smile forms on my face causing Ana to frown even deeper. I bend down and whisper in her ear.

"Let's go upstairs," I purr.

"Why?" she whispers.

"Ana, I haven't fucked you for three weeks. Now is the perfect opportunity to rectify the situation," I whisper and then run my teeth down the shell of her ear causing her to shiver.

I pull back and smirk when I see her blushing.

"Won't we get caught? We're suppose to be eating dinner," she bites her lip.

I smile and bend down again and kiss behind her ear.

"Leave that to me, baby," I whisper. I wiggle my eyebrows and walk past her into the dining room, leaving Ana standing in the hallway dumbstruck.

I open the door and see everyone sitting down at the table.

"Everyone, I need to make an urgent call. One of my professors left a voicemail asking me about an assignment that is was due before the holidays," I explain.

"Right now? It's Thanksgiving Christian, can't you talk to him later?" Grace frowns.

"I know, I'm sorry. I called him because I had an important question, and he was kind enough to call me back. It will only take a minute," I repent.

"Alright darling, 10 minutes," she warns.

"Okay," I turn around, and Frank stops me.

"Where is Ana?" he asks. _Shit._

"She went to the restroom," I say impassively.

He narrows his eyes at me for a second then gives me a stiff nod. I smile and turn around and shut the dining room door. Ana stands there staring at me wide-eyed.

"Let's go, baby," I smirk.

I take her hand and swiftly walk up the stairs with Ana trailing behind me.

"Christian, we can't. We'll get caught," she panics.

I stop and turn around. She stares at me apprehensively.

"Ana, we won't get caught. Trust me, baby," I wink.

She smiles and shakes her head.

"Okay," she says.

I kiss her and continue to lead her up the stairs to my old room.

When we get to the bedroom, I lead Ana inside and close the door and lock it.

Before I can say anything she lunges for me. She pushes me against the door and smashes her lips to mine. It takes me by surprise but when she starts yanking on my hair, I throw my hands on her ass and devour her mouth. I rub my painful erection against her, causing her to moan loudly.

"Baby, we have only 10 minutes," I start kissing her neck and squeeze her ass.

"Fuck me, Christian," she moans. _Fuck._

I moan and frantically unzip my jeans and pull my pants and boxers down, and Ana does the same. When my cock springs free, I place my hands on her thighs and pick her up. Her legs go around my waist. I once again devour her mouth while I push my entire length into her wet pussy.

We both moan loudly. She throws her head back, her mouth wide open and moans again when I start to move slowly. I lean forward and kiss and suck her neck. She runs her hands through my hair and pulls hair causing me to thrust harder. We are both are nose to nose while I pound into her harder and harder.

"Oh God Christian," she pants.

"Baby, you have to come," I beg.

"I can't. Oh, God Christian, you feel so good," she moans and throws her head back in ecstasy.

I start rubbing her clit with my fingers roughly, which causes her to come undone. I cover her mouth with my hand to silence her cries. I thrust into her two more times before I come violently inside of her. I suck her neck while I ride out my orgasm.

We stand there panting heavily for a few minutes, waiting for our breathing to come back to normal. I lean back and kiss her forehead softly. She gives me a tired smile.

"Come on baby; we need to get back," I place her gently on the floor.

We get dressed, and Ana enters my ensuite bathroom to fix her hair. I run my hands through mine and wait for her. She comes out a minute later all ready to go.

"I love you," I kiss her.

"I love you too," she smiles shyly.

I take her hand and lead her downstairs to the dining room. I open the door and see everyone seated with plates in front of them.

"How did everything go?" My father smirks.

He and Elena are sitting at the table this time around. My mother and her boyfriend are sitting beside them. Ana's parents are sitting opposite of them, with Mia and Arabella sitting beside them. Grace and Carrick are sitting at either end of the table, While Elliot is sitting by Grace at the corner of the table.

"Everything is fine," I smirk back.

He shakes his head and takes a sip of his wine.

"Sit down baby," my mother points to the chair at the end of the table.

I lead Ana over to the last seat that is beside Arabella. I pull her chair out and help her sit down. I kiss the top of her head and sit down opposite of her. My mother is seated on my right.

"I am so glad everyone is here for Thanksgiving. I wanted to take a moment for all of us to say what we are thankful. I will start," Grace beams and we all nod.

"I am thankful for having such a loving family. I am thankful for all my children," she wipes a tear from her eye.

"I am thankful for video games, beer, and the countless girls that I…," Elliot announces, but Grace slaps him on the back of the head.

"Ow!" he yells.

"Elliot," Grace scolds him.

He throws his hands up in surrender making all of us chuckle.

"I am also thankful for my little family," Carla smiles.

"I am thankful to be here still for my wife and daughter," Frank says. Ana smiles lovingly at her father as well as Carla.

It's Mia's turn, but she stays silent and keeps her head bowed.

"Mia," Grace says.

"I am thankful for my phone," she hisses and glares at Grace.

Arabella rolls her eyes, and Ana shakes her head sadly. Grace and Carrick look disappointed.

"Arabella honey," Grace smiles sadly at my sister.

"I am thankful to have the best big brother in the whole world. I love you," She gushes and blows me a kiss. I smile warmly at her.

"I love you too," I say.

Mia scoffs and starts to type on her phone again. It's Ana's turn.

"I am thankful to have found the perfect guy. I am also thankful for my family and friends," She says shyly and looks around the room.

Everyone at the table smiles at her warmly, except for Elena, who is examining her nails, looking bored. I roll my eyes at the bitch and turn back to Ana. I wink at her, and she beams at me in return.

"I am thankful that we can all be here today to celebrate our first Thanksgiving as a family," Carrick declares.

Grace beams at her husband, and we all agree. It's my turn.

"First, I am thankful for my mom," I turn to her, and she looks at me surprised.

"I love you mom, and I am grateful for the life you have given me," I smile, and her eyes start to water. I hold her hand, and I softly kiss her forehead.

"I love you too baby," she murmurs and wipes her tears that are slowly streaming down her face.

She pats my hand, and I smile at everyone who is smiling right back at me.

"I am also thankful for all of you. If it wasn't for Grace and Carrick, I don't know where we would be right now," I stare at Grace when I say this. She whimpers and covers her mouth with her hand.

Carrick gets teary eyed as well. Ana's lip trembles and she bites her lip to stop herself from crying. Elliot gives me a big smile and a thumbs up. I smirk at him.

"Ella," Grace wipes her eyes and smiles at mom.

"I am thankful for my son. I am thankful for the Grey family. Thank you so much," she chokes back a sob.

I put my arm around her and kiss her head. She sets her head on my shoulder and relaxes.

"I am thankful for such a great job, and for finding this amazing woman," Jackson smiles at my mother.

She picks up her head and takes his hand in hers. I give him a tight smile when he looks my way. In the corner of my eye, I see my dad's jaw tighten. I look at him and frown. _What the hell was that about?_

"I am thankful for my family as well," my dad says quickly.

"I am thankful for my amazing husband," Elena gushes and takes ahold of his arm.

My father looks uncomfortable while my mother tenses beside me. I look at her in confusion. She sees me looking at her, and she quickly gets her glass and takes a sip of her wine. _What the fuck is going on?_

"Alright everyone, le's eat!" Carrick clears his throat.

We all start eating in silence for a few minutes until Arabella breaks the silence.

"So Christian how is school?" she says cheerfully.

I wipe my mouth on my napkin and look up at my sister.

"It's going well, sis. Busy," I chuckle.

"That's awesome! I just wanted to say how excited I am that you are here. You off at college was hard for dad and me. I missed you," she pouts.

"I miss you guys too," I smile.

She giggles and continues to eat. I look over at Mia to see she has a death grip on her fork while looking down at her food. Her small shoulders were going up and down like she is crying.

"You okay Mia?" I frown.

She doesn't say anything but continues to stare down at her plate.

"Mia, Christian asked you a question," Carrick hisses.

She still doesn't say anything. Her grip tightens even more on her fork.

"Mia, I said your brother asked you a question, so I suggest you answer him," he snaps making some of us jump.

Suddenly Mia bangs her fork on the table and jumps out of her seat and glares at Carrick. Her face is bright red.

"HE IS NOT MY BROTHER!" she yells at him.

We all look at her stunned.

"MIA!" he looks dumbstruck.

"WHAT! YOU THINK THAT JERK IS MY BROTHER? HE IS NOTHING BUT A SON OF A DRUG ADDICT!" she shouts while she looks straight at me.

I stare wide-eyed at her. My mom gasps and all the blood drains from her face.

"MIA RENEE GREY, YOU STOP THIS RIGHT NOW!" Grace yells while throwing her napkin on the table.

"No," she grits her teeth and keeps her glare on me the whole time.

"You want to know what he is? He is nothing but a bastard. A ridiculous idiot who got lucky with being thrown into a wealthy family just because they felt sorry for you. How the hell could you take these people in? Huh? You are nothing but a son of a crack whore!" she points at me.

My mouth drops open in disbelief.

"And you!" she points to my mother in disgust.

"Why don't you do all of us a favor and stick that needle in your arm again!" she says smugly.

Gasps are heard around the table. Carrick jumps out of his seat and raced over to Mia and yanks her arm.

"What the hell is the matter with you!" Carrick yells.

Mia tries to struggle out of his hold, but he grips her more tightly.

"I am talking to you, young lady! Why would you say something so awful? We didn't raise you to act like this!" he yells.

Mia stops struggling and stares at him emotionless. Carrick let's go of her arm and glares at her.

Everyone is starting at Mia and me in disbelief. Ana is staring at me with a hand to her mouth.

Mia turns to me with glassy eyes.

I stare at her, still in disbelief. So many emotions go through her expression; hurt, anger, sadness and finally annoyance. She turns to my mother again and scowls.

"Should you tell them Ella or should I?" she crosses her arms and smirks at my mother.

I frown. _What the hell?_

I look over at my mother, and she is staring at Mia wide-eyed.

"What are you talking about?" she whispers.

"Oh come on! I know you have been screwing his dad behind his back. I bet you haven't even told him about the baby," she rolls her eyes.

WHAT THE FUCK!

I jump out of my chair and turn to my mother who is tense and pale.

"What the fuck is she talking about?" I look at her in incredulity.

"I..I don't…I don't know what you're talking about," she stutters.

"You know exactly what I am talking about," Mia smirks.

"Mia what are you talking about? How dare you make accusations about her," Grace says astounded.

Arabella stands suddenly and glares at Mia.

"Oh, shut up Mia! You are just jealous of our relationship, you little attention seeker. Get the fuck over it!" she shouts in her face.

Mia's face turns red, and she suddenly pushes Arabella, and she falls on top of Ana causing them both to fall on the floor.

"BABY, BELLE!" I yell and race over to the other side of the table.

There both laying on the floor, whimpering in pain. I carefully pick them up. Ana has tears in her eyes and Arabella is huffing and trying to straighten her clothes. She fixes her hair and stalks towards Mia and tries to slap her. Elliot races over and takes ahold of Arabella and moves her to the other side of the room. Everyone else is looking over Ana to make sure she is alright.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Frank yells at her.

Carla is trying to console Ana, who is silently crying.

"MIA UP TO YOUR ROOM NOW!" Grace yells.

"I'm not going anywhere! Tell them you stupid bitch! Stop being a coward and just tell them you're carrying his baby!" Mia gets in my mother's face.

I release Ana into her mother's arms, and I race over to my mom and Mia.

"Mia that is enough!" I shout.

She growls at me. I stand there and ball my hands into fists.

"How the hell would you know anything Mia? My mother and father are not sleeping together! What the hell is your problem?" I seethe.

I can't believe this is the same girl I grew up with. The little girl who I spent hours with when she was sick or hurt. Who would race to greet me when I got home from school. The girl who said she wanted me to walk her down the isle when she found her prince charming. The little girl who used to look up at me with so much love. With so much admiration.

I don't even know who this person is.

"I'm not blind. I am sixteen and know about sex. You have all the signs of someone pregnant and every time you and him are in the same room; you look at each other like lovesick teenagers. Pathetic," she scoffs and then stomps out of the room.

We all stare at her dumbstruck. She slams the door and all of the girl's jump. Except for Arabella who is struggling to get out of Elliot's hold and is shooting daggers at the door.

Grace turns to all of us with tears running down her cheeks.

"I'm so sorry," she chokes.

"Come on Grace," Carrick croons.

He takes hold of his wife's hand and turns to us.

"Will you please excuse us. We need to talk with Mia," he says.

He leads Grace out of the room and shuts the door quietly.

Silence.

Until the bitch speaks.

"Chris! You better tell me it isn't true!" she hisses at my father.

He runs a hand through his hair and looks at the ground. Elena straightens her posture and stared at my mother with fury.

"Did you fuck my husband?" she spits at my mom.

I start to stomp towards her, but my father holds me back.

"Son that is enough," he hisses.

"Get off of me," I shout.

"I said that is enough!" he yanks me back when I start to fight him.

"What the fuck is going on?" Elena yells.

I run my hand through my hair and try to get my breathing under control. I look up and see that everyone is out of the room, except my mom's boyfriend who is frozen in his seat.

I look over to my mom, and she is watching the ground with tears falling from her eyes.

"Mom," I say harshly, which makes her jump.

She turns towards me and looks up at me with a tear streamed face, and most of all, a look of defeat. I go pale at her expression.

"No," I whisper in disbelief.

Her lip trembles and her hand goes to her mouth.

Elena loses it and lunges for my mother. My father jumps in front of my mother and holds her back while I jump in front of my mother and hold her back.

"YOU BITCH! YOU SLEPT WITH MY HUSBAND YOU FUCKING SKANK!" she yells and struggles to get free.

"ELENA STOP!" he yells.

She stops struggling and suddenly turns her head and slaps him in the face. He looks at her stunned.

"YOU MOTHER FUCKER!" she shouts.

He rubs his jaw and stares at her emotionless.

She whips her head around and points at my mother. Her eyes wild.

"You are going to pay bitch. Mark my words," she says with venom.

I glare at her in warning. She looks at me and then at my dad with hate and then stomps out of the room and slams the door. I close my eyes and count to ten. I turn around and look my mother straight in the eye.

"Are you pregnant with my dad's baby?" My words are strong.

She looks at me in fear. She doesn't say anything for awhile. She looks at my dad, so I turn and he is looking at her, pleading with her, to tell the truth. I narrow my eyes at him, and then at her.

She finally speaks.

"No," she whispers.

My shoulders slump in relief. _Thank fuck._

Just when I am about to tell them that we need to have a long talk, she speaks again. This time, it's not what we were expecting to hear.

"I was, but I miscarried," she whispers.

Then my world stops.

* * *

 _ **AN: what do you think? *biting nails***_

 ** _Anyway, I wanted to do an Elena POV probably next chapter or the one after that. I want to move this story along, and the drama that follows out of the way so we can tie up this story line into the next. Would you all be interested in her POV? There is a lot of info that needs to be typed up for her POV so let me know if you guys want a look into her thoughts and feelings during those seven years that lead up to this point._**

 ** _I hope you liked this chapter, and tell me what you think._**

 ** _Hopefully, I will have the next chapter updated here soon._**

 ** _Thanks for reading. :D_**


	23. Chapter 23

_AN: Here is the next chapter. This is in Elena's POV. This will be the only chapter with her thoughts, so next chapter we will get back to Christian and Ella. I know some of you didn't care about her POV but this will include as to what is going on between Ella, Elena, and Chris._

 _ ***Warning**_ _ ***: This chapter includes mentions of abuse. Just wanted to make you aware before you read this chapter.**_

 _I wanted to answer some of the readers who are confused about Mia and her attitude and her actions of last chapter. Before Chris and Arabella came along, Mia had Christian all to herself. They had a really great bond, but things changed when his dad came into picture and Mia found out he had a biological sister. Things changed, and Christian became close with Arabella and Mia felt like she took him away from her. He graduated high school and went to college and she never really saw Christian all that much. I know Christian is to blame for some of the problems with his relationship with Mia, but Mia is hurt, and angry that he is spending time with Arabella and not her. She is upset that Mia is no longer the only sister he has, so she is rebelling and trying to hurt Christian and that is why she outed his mom. She doesn't care about his parents or that they slept together, she just wanted to hurt him, like he has hurt her. (Not intentionally though). She bottled up her anger and she just couldn't stand it anymore._

 _I am sorry I confused you all, but hopefully this has cleared some things up._

 _Also, I know Christian's parents are stupid and had an affair with each other, when they could have just got together in the beginning but sometimes people do stupid things. I know I could have easily put them together but I wanted to do something different. Ella didn't get together with Chris because she didn't feel like she was good enough for him. So she stayed away, and Chris was depressed and gave in to Elena. Ella tried to move on with Jackson and Chris saw that it was truly over, so he did too. It explains more in this chapter._

 _I know all of them have a lot to learn. I am sorry for the long note, but I wanted to clear up some of the confusion._

 _Anyway, thank you for all of the reviews for last chapter. Next, we will get back to Christian and Ella. I will try to have the next chapter out here soon._

* * *

 _ **Elena**_

I am going to murder that bitch!

How dare she fuck my husband. Nobody fucks with me and gets away with it! I knew something was going on with those two, the minute I saw them staring at each other all throughout dinner. Who the fuck does she think she is?

I stomp out of the house and powerwalk to the front door and grab my purse and swing the door open and slam it. I run to our white Mercedes and get inside. I slam the door and hit the steering wheel with my fist in anger.

"AHHHHH!" I scream.

I throw my purse on the passenger seat and hit the button to the top. Once it is down, I start up the engine and peel out of the driveway. I slam on the gas and floor the car towards the freeway.

I weave in and out of traffic with hot angry tears rolling down my face.

I cannot believe that fucker was cheating on me with that bitch of a crack whore! Why the fuck did he have to go and fuck that cunt! Things were going so well between us. Our marriage was incredible. I kept him satisfied. I kept him happy. I fucked him around the clock, and he still had to go cheating on me with that sleazy slut.

I gave up my lifestyle for that fucker!

Growing up my life was a living hell. My parents divorced when I was thirteen, my mom and I moved to Washington. My father used to hit my mother all throughout their marriage, my mother finally had enough and divorced his sorry ass.

When we moved to Seattle for a fresh start; if you can call it that, we were finally free of that abusive asshole. Or so I thought.

My mother used to bring man after man to the house. She used to work in a cafeteria at an elementary school. She didn't bring in a lot of money, so we lived in a poor neighborhood and a shitty ass apartment. The men she used to bring over were drunken assholes. Some of them used to abuse me when my mother was too drunk to do anything. I thought that my life was over, so I used to experiment with drugs and alcohol. I just didn't care anymore. No one loved me; no one wanted me. My own mother gave up on me when I was 16. I hated her for not protecting me from those men she brought to the house. I wanted to die, and one day I almost succeeded.

The day after my eighteenth birthday, my mother was drunk and passed out on the couch as usual. A random man that my mother brought home had hit and punched me hard that night that I blacked out. After regaining consciousness, I found my mother still passed out on the couch and the guy was long gone. Right then and there, I decided to end it.

I found a bottle of vodka, and some sleeping pills and limped out of the house. I finally made it to a bridge that was on the edge of town and took the whole bottle of pills. I remember falling against the railing and hanging off the side of the bridge when I saw a bright light coming towards me. I was so out of it; I didn't see the man that was walking towards me. All I can think of is that I wanted to die. I didn't want to suffer anymore. Before I blacked out, I saw a man lean down, two bright blue eyes staring at me in fear before I passed out completely.

When I came too, I was in a hospital. I was confused and extremely sore from the beating. The same man who I saw before I passed out came into the room. He seemed relieved that I was awake. He was tall and extremely attractive. He told me that he was driving home from a dining party and saw me half conscious on the side of the road. He stopped and brought me right to the hospital. They pumped my stomach and admitted me to the psych ward for 72 hours for attempted suicide.

The man who introduced himself as Richard Lincoln came by the hospital every day that I was admitted. My mother was notified and never came to see me once. After the required days in the hospital, I was discharged. After I had gone outside, I found a payphone and called our apartment; my mother never picked up. I remember sitting in front of the hospital, not knowing where I was going to go. I didn't know what I was going to do. I decided I wasn't going to go back to that apartment.

I wanted a fresh start. I graduated a month before, so legally I didn't have to go back with my mother. Hell, I didn't want too. I would rather walk the streets than go back there. I stood up from that bench with determination. Just when I was about to cross the street, my savior pulled up along the side of me in a black sports car. I stopped and stared at him confused when he opened the passenger side window.

"Need a ride?" he smirked.

I got inside the car, and we drove off. I didn't have anywhere else to go, so why not? He saved my life and took care of me while I was in the hospital. He was the only person who gave a shit about me. For the first time in my life, I felt cared for.

After that, Richard and I got married after a month of dating. We were married for fourteen years. We had a good marriage. He was rich, handsome, a God in bed, but I didn't really love him. He loved me, and took care of me, but I didn't feel the same. I loved the money; I loved the security he gave me. I love the lifestyle and the title of wife to Richard Lincoln; CEO of Lincoln Timber.

We lived in the suburbs of Bellevue, Washington. We lived two doors down from the Grey's, and I befriended Grace. I was always jealous of her. She had a perfect life. Perfect job, perfect husband. Perfect everything. I always saw how everyone respected her, and I wanted that. So I became the 'perfect' friend. If I wanted to be recognized, and keep in her social circle, I had to be polite.

It sickened me that everyone wanted to be her. Deep down I hated her. I hated her for being so perfect. I always looked at her in disdain when she wasn't looking. I was sweet and caring to her face, but behind her back I wanted to bitch slap her. The fucking bitch didn't deserve everything she had, but I held my tongue and put up with her. If I wanted to stand in with the crowd, then I had to play nice. I was her best friend, and it stayed that way until that bitch came into the picture.

I never knew why Grace let that bitch and her son live with her. I could tell that cunt had a past and a secret, and I made it my mission to find out. Nobody was going to take my place. Grace always had to invite her to everything. I know it was because she felt sorry for her. The fucking bitch was pathetic. Thankfully, she stayed out of our life, which worked for me. I didn't want her or her little bastard anywhere near me.

I see my house come into view, and I pulled up to the gates and typed in our code. The gate opens, and I drive through and turn left of the huge fountain that is placed in front and park the car.

Opening the door of the house, I make my way to my kitchen and put my purse on the counter. I open the refrigerator and pour myself a glass of wine. I need it. I chug it down and pour me another and march to my office.

I sit down at my desk and lean back and think about what I am going to do. I need to think of a way to get that bitch out of our life for good.

I tap my blood red fingernails on the desk and think back to the day I met Chris. I divorced Richard two months before I met him. He divorced me when he found me beating and fucking my then submissive in my playroom. I found the lifestyle five years into my marriage. I wanted to do it with Richard, but he wanted nothing to do with it. We had a great sex life, but I knew I wanted more. I wanted total control, and that was something he couldn't give me. So from then on, I found a BDSM club and trained to become a Domme.

Richard had no idea what was going on. I kept it a secret and turned our basement into my secret dungeon. Richard never went down there, and to my relief never had a reason to go down there since we had helpers around the house. He always worked, and always would come home after I was asleep. He was a good husband, but he never satisfied me. He provided for me, but he couldn't give me what I so desperately wanted. Control.

My submissive at the time was only sixteen years old. The star quarterback of the football team. The boy went to the same school as Christian. I hated that bitch, and like I said before I was determined to find out why she was in Seattle. I hired a private detective, and soon he revealed that she was from Detroit. The bitch was a druggy prostitute and had a pimp named Roland. I didn't have much else, but he did manage to track down her pimp.

That weekend, I flew down to Detroit and found him on the street with two other druggy prostitutes. It took a lot of convincing and a lot of money to get any information out of him. He told me that she was one of his many bitches and that she overdosed on crack. He found her passed out on the floor and her kid lying next to her. He called the cops and left. He was arrested and jailed for awhile and got out a couple of months prior. The asshole wanted more money for more information, but I had all I need from him. I left him an extra $500 and flew back to Washington with my newfound knowledge.

When I got home, I had a plan to blackmail the bitch. I wanted her to leave Seattle and take her bitch of a son with her. First, I gave my new submissive some of the information and demanded that he spread the word around school. Like a good little pet, he listened. The high of seeing her snot nosed brat beaten up was the highlight of my week. Before I can move my plan along, I was caught with Tyler by Richard. He punched him in his face, and told him never to come back to the house, and if he did, then he would make his life a living hell. After he had left, he beat me up pretty bad, which lead me to the hospital with cracked ribs, and a broken nose.

After that, he filed for divorce. He took everything except for the house, and all I got was a measly $100,000. I was pissed, depressed and completely out of control. Grace was there for me after the divorce. Like a good little friend, she invited me to dinner one Sunday. All I wanted to do was go to my favorite BDSM club and find me a new little toy to play with, but the bitch kept nagging me to come over. Just to shut her up, I went.

I am glad I did, though.

I remember waltzing into the kitchen and coming face to face with the most gorgeous man that I have ever seen. Sure, Richard was good looking, but he was nothing compared to this fine specimen of a man. To my disgust, I found out that he was Christian's biological father.

That little crack whore's baby daddy. Of course, there was no fucking way that I was going to let this bitch have him. I knew they were talking with each other. I knew there were thinking about getting together. To my delight, the bitch was always hesitant to let him in her life fully. To my satisfaction, they never gave it another chance. I made sure of it. He had another kid with his late wife. Didn't like that fact, but I didn't let that stop me from getting what I wanted. I will play nice with the two pests. If I wanted him, I needed to become their friend.

It gave me the opportunity to step in and charm him. He never did look at me the same way he looked at the cunt. I was always flirting with him, rubbing on him, and finally, after a while, I convinced him to go out with me. Boy was I excited.

That didn't stop me from fucking other men, though. I had needs so I continued with my lifestyle and to my delight my ex-submissive, Tyler wanted back in. He heard I divorced Richard and wanted to start up again. I agreed. He was a good fuck, and I needed the control, so we drew up a new contract and started playing again.

Two weeks later, I finally got that date with that fine specimen. The ass kept calling me to cancel but after a week, he finally agreed to a date. That Friday, he picked me up and we went out to dinner. It was incredible; he was everything a girl wanted in a man. Everything was perfect, all I cared about was getting him away from that cunt. That night he poured his heart out to me and confessed all about the fucking bitch. It was pathetic really. We both got drunk that night, and that was the night we had sex for the first time.

I tell you, nobody compared to him. He looked like a God, and he also fucked like a God. I could tell he regretted sleeping with me, and to my horror, I thought he was going to go back to that bitch. He ignored me for awhile, and I could tell he was slipping away from me. I had to do something.

That was when I found out I was pregnant. A wicked smile came to my face when I knew he would never leave me if he knew I was pregnant with his baby. I got what I wanted when he agreed to marry me, I knew it was just because of the child, but hey, who gives a shit. I got my man. The bitch actually started sleeping around with someone else. I knew the stupid slut couldn't keep him. It was a piece of cake. We married after that, but after our wedding, I found out I lost the baby.

I was happy actually. I mean I never wanted a child. I wanted him, and if I had to have a baby to keep him, then that was what I had to do. Hell, we were rich enough for nannies and shit. I could have the thing shipped off the boarding school for all I cared.

The phone rang, bringing me out of my thoughts.

"What?" I snapped.

"Mistress."

"What the hell do you want?" I shouted.

 _Why the hell is he calling me?_

"I need to see you, Mistress," he murmured.

"I told you never to call me! What the hell do you want?" I growled.

"I…I need you, mistress," he whispered.

"I told you pet, that we were through a long time ago. You are never to call here again. Understand?" I demanded.

"I miss our baby mistress," I can hear him crying.

I roll my eyes at his pathetic whimpering.

"It wasn't your baby. You were not the father. That thing was not yours. Get the fuck over it and never call me again. If you call, here again, I will throw your ass in jail for violating your NDA. Remember I still have those pictures," I shouted and hung up the phone.

Fucking hell! Mother fucker is still hung up with that fucking kid. I was still fucking him before I dated Chris. Fuck, I was pretty sure that kid was Tyler's, but I didn't need to prove it. Chris never had a DNA test done, and I lost it, so it didn't even matter.

I gave up that lifestyle for him because I wanted to be with him. For the first time in my life, I fell in love. I want him, and only him. I know that bitch is pregnant, but I will find away to get her out of our life. He will come crawling back to me when his precious son wants nothing to do with him. I will be waiting with open arms. I forgive him for fucking that whore. He will come back. I smile and sit down at my desk and take a sip of my wine.

I lean back and think of how I am going to get rid of that crack whore once and for all.


	24. Chapter 24

_**A/N: Sorry for the delay in posting. Haven't had a lot of time to write. By the time I am able to sit down and type, it's late in the evening and the lack of motivation and tiredness of the day is kicking my butt. Anyway, thank you for the reviews for the last chapter. Elena is a bitch, I know. I forgot to mention in the last AN that Elena has nothing to do with how Mia was acting. I know some of you asked if she was abusing her or doing something to her to make her act that way since she snickered in ch. 22 when Mia pushes Ana out of the way before dinner. Elena did that because she is Elena, she is bitch that's all.**_

 _ **Also, I need to sit down and really think about where I want this story to go next, so the next update will be delayed until I figure out what I want to do. The one year of this story is coming up next month and to be honest I am really kicking myself about it because I thought I would be farther along in the story by now or at least have the story completed. Instead, I have only 24 chapters to show for it and it sucks. I'm sorry for the delays in posting the chapters. I updated more frequently for my first story, and with only two kids and they were in school during that time, so it was easier to update. Now, having three kids and one of them staying home with me, I really don't have time to write like I used too, and for that I am truly sorry for making you guys wait. Sorry for the rambling, Just wanted to say I appreciate all of you for sticking with me. It means a lot.**_

 _ **I hope you guys will be able to see this chapter. I know FF has been acting up today when writers update their stories, they are not showing up. Let me know what you think about the chapter. I know some of you are disgusted of Ella and Chris's behavior, a lot of people do stupid shit that we don't understand, or we don't agree. I know that Ella's actions are despicable and she hurt Jackson when she cheated on him.**_

 _ **Okay enough of the AN, sorry. Onto the story. Review.**_

* * *

 _ **Christian**_

"What?" I whisper.

All of the blood has drained from my face. I am staring at my mom in horror. _What the hell does she mean she was pregnant?_

"Christian, I can explain," she begs.

"Explain?" I hiss.

I can't fucking believe this. I start pacing in front of her, while running my hand through my hair at a fast pace. I ball my hands into fists and suddenly crouch down and put my head in my hands. I'm fucking furious. I rub my hands across my face roughly and try to get my head around this clusterfuck.

"Christian?" My mother murmurs. Her voice is a mix between anxious and concerned.

I chuckle darkly and turn my head to look at her.

"What mother?" I hiss.

She cringes and starts fidgeting with her hands in front of her.

"Christian, please just let me explain," her voice cracks.

I stand up quickly and glare at her. My father jumps in and stands in front of me.

"Christian, look. What your mother is trying to explain," he starts to say but is cut off when Jackson pushes his chair out with such force, it flies behind him to where I am standing. Thankfully it stops right in front of me before it hits me.

Suddenly, he bangs his fists on the table, causing my mother to jump and yelp.

"Ella, what the hell?" he grits through his teeth. He has his back to us, so we can't see his expression, but I am pretty confident it looks like he wants to murder someone right now.

"Jackson, I…" she standing there speechless and shocked. I think she forgot that he was still in the room.

He turns towards us slowly. When he turns around fully, his hands are balled into fists at his side, and his face is red with anger. He is shooting daggers at my father. Ella see's Jackson's expression, and quickly moves towards him.

"Jackson, wait," she murmurs.

"STOP TALKING!" he yells. Which causes her to jump once more.

My dad starts to walk towards her, glaring at him but before he gets to he, I pull him back by the arm.

"Stop," I hiss.

His head whips to me, and he stares at me in disbelief.

"I think you've done enough," I grit my teeth.

He glares at me and yanks his arm from my grasp and runs his hand through his hair.

"Jackson, I'm sorry," she whispers.

He scoffs and shakes his head in disbelief.

"You're sorry? That's all you have to say to me?" he spits out.

She stands there speechless once again.

"Why?" he says in disgust.

"I…" she starts to shake.

"Do you love him?" he demands.

"I'm sorry," is all she says while tears are running down her face.

He snorts and then closes his eyes tightly.

"I didn't plan on anything happening with Chris," she murmurs.

We all stare at her surprised that she was talking.

"When I first saw him at a bar in Detroit, something happened to me that has never happened before," she sniffles.

I stare at her in confusion. I look over at my father, and he has his eyes closed tightly. He looks like he is in pain.

"I felt cherished. I felt safe for once in my life. I…I think I fell in love with him that night. Jackson, I am so sorry about what I did. I never meant to hurt anyone. I never intended to hurt you," she starts crying

He stands there and stares at her with a blank face. I put my head down and take a deep breath.

"How far along were you?" he asks.

"About nine weeks," she whispers.

He closes his eyes tightly. When he opens his eyes, he looks devastated.

I run my hand through my hair and keep my head down. I feel guilty about being a dick to the guy. All he wanted to do is be with my mother and she cheated on him with my father. All along I was irritated that my parents were not together, but this is not what I wanted to happen. I would never have thought that my mother was sleeping with my father behind everyone's back. She seemed happy with him, and deep down I was happy for her. He treated her as if she was something to cherish, and all I did was act cold towards him.

 _I'm such a dick._

I don't know how I feel about the baby that she lost. I mean, I am sad, hurt and angry about my parent's affair, but I know that it's best not to drag an innocent baby into this mess. I already have Mia's shit to deal with.

 _Mia._

What the fuck is her problem? I knew she was upset with me, and about my relationship with my sister, but I would never have thought that she would do something that hurtful. The things she said about my mother was so spiteful. I didn't know that the lack of our relationship affected her that much. I knew she was probably rebelling, but I didn't know she would stoop this low.

I hear a heavy sigh that brings me out of my thoughts about Mia. I look up, and Jackson is standing there rubbing his face roughly. He places his hand over his eyes for a second.

"I would never have thought that you would do this Ella," he shakes his head and stares at her with a look of defeat.

"If you wanted him that bad, then you shouldn't have been in a relationship with me. I loved you, Ella. I really thought I was in love with you, but now," he stops and then huffs.

My mother hangs her head. Her shoulders shake up and down.

"I can't do this Ella. You lied to me, you cheated on me, and most of all you broke my trust and heart," he murmurs the last part.

Tears are streaming down her face and landing on the floor by her feet. She stays quiet. My father is standing there with both hands on his hips and looks down at the floor.

He rubs his face again and then suddenly walks past her to the back door. She turns around frantically.

"Jackson," she cries.

He stops at the opened door, one hand on the handle. He has his back to us, and his head is staring straight ahead.

"I'm sorry. I love you too," she whispers once more.

He stands there stock still. My father tensed and his head shoots up and stares at her in shock. Hell, even I'm in shock. I knew she cared about him, but I had no idea that she loved him. I feel even worse now.

We stand there for several minutes in silence. Finally, after what feels like hours, he walks forward and closes the door softly behind him.

He doesn't say anything.

My mother drops to the floor, and heavy sobs rack her body. I run over to her, crouch down and pull her into my arms and rock her from side to side. I cradle her head to my chest and softly kiss her hair while telling her that everything is going to be alright.

"No Christian. It's not going to be okay," she cries.

She breaks away from me and runs after him.

"Mom wait!" I shout.

I run after her, and when I get outside, I see her speeding off in her car down the driveway.

"MOM!" I yell.

She doesn't stop but continues to speed down the driveway, and out onto the road. I sigh and kick the rocks that litter the path in anger.

"Christian?" my dad comes out of the house.

"Not now," I snap at him.

He stops and runs his hand through his hair. I stomp past him and head back into the house.

I find Ana, her parents and Arabella sitting on the couch in the living room. Ana sees me and gets up for the sofa and hurries over to me. I wrap her into my arms and inhale her scent. She pulls back after a few moments and looks at me with concern.

"Are you okay? How is your mom?" she asks.

"I'm fine I guess. Mom went off to find Jackson. God, Ana, this is a real fuck up," I sigh.

"How are you, baby?" I cup her face. I totally forgot that her and my sister feel to the floor.

"I'm fine Christian. Just a little shaken up, but were both okay," she gives me a half smile.

I kiss her forehead and pull her back into my arms. We turn to her parents, and I keep my arm around her shoulder. She snuggles into my side.

"I'm sorry about my family. I didn't know this would happen. If you guys want to head back to Montesano, I completely understand," I explain.

"It's okay sweetie. Holidays do tend to have family drama at times," Carla tries to joke.

I give her a tight smile. Frank shakes his head and pulls his wife to his side.

"Christian where is dad?" Arabella gets up from the couch and walks towards us.

"He's outside probably. That's the last place I saw him," I say.

She nods and walks past us, but squeezes Ana's arm before she walks to the front door.

Grace and Carrick come into the living room looking embarrassed and devastated.

"Carla and Frank, I am so sorry this happened," Grace starts to say, but Carla interrupts her.

"Grace, it's fine," Carla looks at them in sympathy.

Grace walks over to her, and they embrace.

"Thank you for coming all the way here. I hope you come back and visit us sometime soon," she says.

"We will Grace. Thank you for having us," Carla smiles and hugs Carrick goodbye.

Frank and Carrick shake hands, and Grace gives him a hug.

Carla turns to us.

"Are you ready to go Ana?" she asks.

Ana looks over at me and pouts. I wish she could stay here with me. I give her a sad smile and kiss her forehead.

"I guess," she murmurs sadly.

Elliot comes down the stairs and says goodbye to Ana's parents.

"See you later short stuff," he ruffles her hair.

"Stop it," she huffs and fixes her hair making him chuckle. I shake my head at him.

"Come on baby. I'll be right back," I say to Grace and Carrick.

They nod their heads and walk out of the room hand in hand. I walk Ana and her parents to the front door.

"Can Christian and I have a minute?" she asks her parents.

"That's okay honey. We will be in the car," Carla runs her hand through Ana's hair and kisses her on the forehead.

They walk out, and Frank looks back at us and gives me a warning glare. I smirk at him. He chuckles, and they get into their car. I shut the door to give us some privacy.

Ana throws her arms around my neck and buries her face in my neck. I wrap my arms around her waist and bury my face in her hair.

"I don't want to go," she whines.

"I know baby, but we will see each other soon," I laugh and kiss her temple.

"You promise?" she whispers.

"I promise," I say and kiss her.

Our kiss starts off slow, but soon it turns hot and cumbersome, I grab her ass and squeeze, while she runs her hands through my hair and tugs hard. I moan and kiss her more forcefully. Suddenly we hear a horn which causes us to separate. I groan and place my forehead to hers. We're both panting heavily.

"I love you," I stare into her eyes.

"I love you too," she whispers.

I give her another chaste kiss and walk her out the door to her parent's car.

After saying our last goodbyes, and I love you, Ana's parents drive off. I wave and stare at their car until I can't see them anymore.

I sigh and go back to the house. I notice that my dad's car is no longer here. It looks like they left. It's probably for the best that he isn't here anymore. I need to talk with Mia and find out why the hell she did this of all days.

I shut the front door and head up to Mia's room. I knock her door and wait. I hear rock music blaring inside of her room. I chuckle at the sign that is hanging on her door.

' _NO TRESPASSING_

 _GIRLS ONLY_

 _VIOLATORS WILL BE SLAPPED'_

I knock again when she doesn't answer. I roll my eyes and open the door. Mia is sitting on her bed looking at a magazine. She doesn't look up from it when I close her door. She continues to flip the pages with one finger. I put my hands in my pockets and look around her room.

Her room is big, with a white fireplace on one of the walls in front of me. The carpet is a dark blue, with light blue paint on the walls. A round blue plush chair sit in front of two windows. Two blue bean bag chairs sits in front of the other two windows that are decorated with blue floral curtains. Her bed is queen size, with a white and blue comforter set and a tan throw blanket sits on the end of her bed. Lincoln Park is blaring from her cd player that is set on the mantle of the fireplace.

"What do you want?" she hisses.

I look at her, and she is staring at me in irritation.

"What is going on Mia?" I stare at her impassively.

She rolls her eyes and continues to flip through her magazine and ignores my question. I grit my teeth and stride over to her and yank the magazine out of her hands and throw it across her room.

"Hey! I was reading that!" she snaps.

"I don't give a shit Mia! I asked you a question, and I expect an answer," I snap right back.

"Nothing is going on. Now if you would leave my room, I would like to get back to my magazine," she scoffs and gets off her bed and walks over to the magazine.

I step in front of her and grip her upper arms and place her on her bed. She tries to struggle out of my hold, but I refuse to deal with her shit anymore. I set her down and glare at her.

"I don't fucking care if you want to read a fucking magazine. You will answer my fucking question, and you better come up with a good explanation of why you acted that way towards my mother," I growl.

I let her go, and she stomps her foot on the ground and crosses her arms and glares at me. I cross my arms across my chest and glare back at her.

"Stop acting like a brat Mia and answer my question," I demand.

"Why the hell should I? You don't care about me. All you care about is your precious sister," she snaps. I frown.

She looks at her bed, and I see tears starting to form in her eyes. I sigh and run my hands through my hair.

"Mia, that is not true. I never stopped caring about you. I love you, and you are still my sister. Just because I have a biological one, doesn't mean I love her more," I explain.

She continues to stare at her bed, not saying anything. She bites her lip and a single tear slips down her face. My expression soften.

"Mia, I am sorry that you felt like I didn't care about you. It is partially my fault for our lack of relationship. I should have paid attention to you more and for that, I am truly sorry. I never wanted you to feel left out. I love you and Arabella equally," I try to explain.

I look up at the ceiling and sigh.

I look back at her, and she is now staring at me with tears running down her face. I walk over to her bed and sit next to her. She stiffens and looks down at her knotted fingers.

"I'm sorry," she whispers.

I shake my head and take a deep breath.

"You need to apologize to my mother and everyone else. Mia, what you did and how you acted tonight was extremely uncalled for. You hurt my parents and most of all your hurt Grace and Carrick. You revealed something private between my mother and father, and it wasn't your place to reveal that. I am extremely disappointed in your behavior, and I do understand the reason for your actions, but you need to know that hurting innocent people in the process is not the way to handle it," I rub my face and pinch the bridge of my nose.

She doesn't say anything, but she gives me a small nod to let me know that she is listening.

"I need to go home, Mia. I expect you to apologize to every single person who was here tonight. You have no right to say the things that you said. Do you understand?" I say firmly.

She nods and sniffles. I take a deep breath and stand up.

I walk to the door and open it, but before I leave, I stop and look at her over my shoulder. My hand still on the doorknob. She looks up from her lap. Her eyes are red and puffy, and tear marks line her cheeks. I swallow and stand up straight.

"I love you, Mia. Never doubt that again," I say firmly once more.

She stares at me in disbelief, and she gives me a weak nod. I nod back at her and leave the room and shut the door softly behind me.


	25. Chapter 25

_**Ella**_

What have I done?

I chant this over and over while I drive through the streets of Seattle like a crazy person. I am speeding towards the hospital where I know Jackson will be. He always shuts himself in his office when he is upset or angry. Why? I have no idea. He says the atmosphere of the hospital always calms him down.

I wipe my face which is still covered in tears. My eyes blur periodically when fresh ones appear in my eyes.

I have made a mess of things. I made a mess of our relationship for what? For a man who won't ever settle down with me? For a man who says he loves me, but won't leave his wife?

I am a fool. I am a whore. I ran back to the life I was leading nineteen years ago. The realization makes me cry harder. I frantically wipe my tears on the back of my hand when I see the hospital in the distance.

I need to talk to him. I need to tell him I love him. I love him, but I am not in love with him like he is with me. I want to give him my whole heart. The heart I gave to Chris but he will never give his whole heart in return. I see that now. I need to be with Jackson. I need to tell him that I made a horrible mistake, and that I choose him.

I spot his parking space and I breathe a sigh of relief when I see his silver BMW parked in his spot.

I park next to his car and quickly jump out of my seat and run to the hospital. I run at full speed to the elevator, ignoring the calls of concern from my coworkers, I frantically hit the button for the fourteenth floor. The doors finally open and I hurry into the elevator and impatiently wait for the doors to open.

I try to straighten my hair and clothes. I wipe my eyes once more on my shirt sleeve and try to get my breathing under control. I take a couple of deep breaths and slowly exhale. The elevator dings and I stumble out into the hallway and powerwalk to his office door.

I look into the window of his door and see him with his head in his hands. Papers are thrown all over his desk, and his computer open in front of him. I take a deep breath and quietly knock on his door.

I see his head whip up from his hands and when he spots me in the window, he closes his eyes tightly and he clenches his teeth. My shoulders sag and I feel shame hit me once more.

He opens his eyes and stares at me impassively.

I place my hands on the door beside my head and choke back a sob.

"Jackson please," I whisper.

He shakes his head, then he bangs his fist on his desk and gets out of his seat and walks to the door. I stare at his eyes, never breaking contact with him until he opens the door. I take my arms and cross them over my chest and bite my lip.

"Can I please talk to you," I beg.

"What do you want Ella?" he hisses.

"I just want to explain. Please Jackson," I whisper.

"What the hell is there to explain? You fucking cheated on me with that asshole. What else is there to talk about?" he says loudly.

He freezes when he sees another doctor stops to stare at him. I blanch and look all around me. Everyone stops what they are doing and stares at us in confusion. He yanks me inside of his office and closes the door behind him, leaving me all alone in his room.

I walk slowly to one of the chairs that sits in front of his desk and take a seat. I glance around the familiar room and take everything in. I look at the walls and spot multiple pictures of us hanging there. A tear slips from my eye when I see one in particular.

Jackson is holding me from the side, while placing a tender kiss on the top of my nose. The picture was taken a couple of months of our relationship. I sob into my hands, remembering that moment. The time when he said he loved me.

That was the first time he said it.

Tears are streaming down my face when I hear the door open and close. I hear him walk over to his desk and takes a seat. He doesn't say anything. We sit there in silence. All you can hear is my gentle sobs. I try to compose myself and rub my face once again with my shirt. I look up at him and he is staring at his desk. Hands resting on top of each other in front of him.

"What do you want Ella?" he says defeated.

"I just want..," my lips tremble as I talk.

"I want to say how sorry I am. I know the word sorry isn't good enough. I just want you to know that I love you Jackson. I love you so much, and I am so sorry I hurt you," I choke.

"You love me?" he chuckles miserably.

"Yes, I do," I nod frantically.

"You don't cheat on people you love Ella," he scoffs.

"I know," I whisper.

He shakes his head again and looks at the wall. He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. He looks at me and suddenly a lone tear slips out of his eye. I rush to him and place my hands on his face and kiss his lips. He tries to struggle out of my grasp but I hold his head firmly in place and rest my forehead on top of his. We stare into each other's eyes and I can see the hurt and pain in his. I am sure he sees shame and anguish in mine.

"I loved you so much Ella," he chokes.

I whimper and nod my head gently.

"I love you too Jackson," I murmur.

"You say that Ella, but I know you are not in love with me. Not like you are in love with _him_ ," he spits out the last word.

I whimper again and fresh tears streaming down my face once more. We sit like this for a couple of minutes. Both of us silently crying. After a few moments, he takes me by the waist and sets me on his lap, so I straddle him. I look at him in confusion.

"I need you one last time. I love you Ella. I will always love you, but I can't be with you. We both know it won't work in the end. I love you too much, that I am willing to let you go. I am going to cherish the time we spent together. I will always remember what we had," he whispers while he gently undresses me.

I cry into his shoulder while he slowly sinks into me. I circle his head with my arms and kiss his face while he slowly makes love to me one last time.

He kisses me so tenderly. Our tears streaming down both our faces while he slowly thrust into me. We sit there making love in his office until we have nothing left.

I love him. He loves me, but the sad part is that we were truly never meant to be.

* * *

I slowly park my car in the parking garage of my apartment building a couple of hours later. I place my arms on the steering wheel and set my head onto my arms. I just left his office for the last time. We sat there and held each other for hours. He told me he was looking into transferring to Massachusetts General Hospital in Boston. He got a job offer there a couple of months ago, but he turned it down because he didn't want to leave me. After everything that happened, he called over there before I came to see him and took the job offer. I cried harder when he told me. I know working in Boston was a dream of his, but he didn't want to leave without me. He turned down his dream job to be with me. A women who couldn't love him completely. A women who is broken and weak. A women who is in love with another man.

He kissed me on the forehead one last time before I walked out of his office and shut his door quietly. I don't even remember how I got from there to here.

I caused this. I caused all of his pain. I caused him to leave a women that he was in love with. I cause him to leave with a broken heart. I can never forgive myself for what I have done to him. I don't deserve him. I think I never really did in the first place.

I jump suddenly when I hear a loud knock on the window. I look over to my left and see Chris standing there with a concerned look on his face. I sigh and try to wipe my face the best I can. I take a deep breath and open the window.

"What are you doing here?" I murmur.

"I was worried Ella. God, you scared the shit out of me. I have been calling you for hours. Where have you been? Are you alright?" he tries to touch my face but I turn my head away.

"Now, is not the time Chris. Can you please go," I rub my face, having no energy left.

"No, I am not leaving you when you are like this. Come, let's go upstairs". He says firmly.

He opens my door and tries to get me out of the car but I snatch my arm out of his grasp and look at him like he has grown three heads.

"I am not going anywhere with you Chris. Did you not see what just happened? I just broke my boyfriend's heart! And for what? For you? For a guy who doesn't love me? For someone who won't even leave his motherfucking wife!" I yell.

He looks at me dumbfounded.

"I can't believe I did this. I can't believe I lost the best thing that ever happen to me. I love Jackson and what did I do? I slept with my sons' father. I slept with him for months! Why Christian? Why!" I break down and sink to my knees and hold my head in my hands and weep.

Chris kneels down and sets me in his lap and cradles my head to his chest. I hit his chest repeatedly while saying Jackson's name over and over again. Chris just sits there and tries to soothe me by saying sorry over and over again in my ear.

"I hate myself. I hate what I did to him," I whimper in his chest.

"I'm so sorry Ella." He starts to say but I have none of it.

I push him back and he lands on his ass. He looks up at me in surprise.

"You need to leave. Go back to your wife," I glare at him.

"Ella…," he says astounded but I cut him off.

"LEAVE!" I yell.

He closes his eyes in defeat and slowly stands up to his feet.

He stands there looking at me with pain etched on his face, while my face is etched with anger. Mainly at myself for letting this happen.

"I know you won't believe me, but I am truly sorry for what I did. It was wrong and I am sorry. I am so so very sorry," he whispers.

I see his eyes turn glassy, but before I can say anything else he walks away with his shoulders slumped forward and his head down.

I whimper and run to my apartment in tears hoping to find anything to take the pain away. The pain of losing a man that I loved. A man that I broke. I broke his heart because deep down, there lies a women who is still broken herself.

* * *

 _ **? POV**_

I watch as the delicious slut run inside of the apartment building in tears. I watch her enter the building from my hiding spot across the street. I place the cigarette on my lips and take a long pull of my Marlboro and inhale the addicting nicotine and savor the feeling it always gives me.

I flick the cig onto the ground and smile menacingly at the door she just entered and cock my head to the side.

 _Showtime._

* * *

 ** _AN: Here is the next chapter. There will be 5-10 chapters left of this story. I wanted to try to finish this story here soon, so I will try to update more than I have in the past. I hit a little writers block with this story, but I am confident and I have the rest planned out._**

 ** _Thank you for all of the reviews for last chapter. I know some of you thought that Mia got away with her behavior too easily but trust me she got a talking to from Grace and Carrick. I just didn't want to write it into the story. Christian said all he needed to say to her and her behavior, trust me going in there guns blazing and yelling at her will not solve anything. It will just make the situation worse. I hope that chapter and this chapter didn't disappoint you._**

 ** _I know some of you wont agree with what they did in the office but sometimes emotions make you do crazy things. Ella loves Jackson, but not the way he loves her. I know what she did was wrong and some of the reviews, and guest reviews, do not care for Ella and her actions. I just hope you all can forgive her in the end. I know Chris is selfish and he wants Ella for himself, but he is also learning. I think now he understands what he did, he broke up a relationship._**

 ** _Anyway, who do you all think the mystery POV was? What do you guys think is going to happen next?_**

 ** _Thank you again for reading. I will try to update here soon. Please, if you haven't already, check out my new story. C &A AU, and completely different than than this story. I am excited about it, and I will do everything in my power to update and finish this story so I can write that one. _**

**_Pinterest will be updated soon. Still need to add some pins to this chapter._**

 ** _Please review. :)_**


	26. Chapter 26

_**Ella**_

I unlock my apartment door and hurry inside and slam the door shut. I throw my keys and purse on the kitchen counter and run to my room. I push the door open and fall on my bed in tears.

I curl up into a ball and sob my heart out once again.

I am so fucking stupid.

What have I done?

What the hell was I thinking?

I lay there for god knows how long and cry until there is nothing left. I slowly open my swollen eyes and whimper.

I untangle myself and slowly sit up. I take off my scarf that is still around my neck and let it slowly float to the floor. I get up off the bed and stumble my way to the bathroom.

I look at myself in the mirror and see a pathetic brown haired, gray eyed women staring back at me. I place my hands around the sink and stare at my reflection, with tears glistening in my eyes.

I made such a mess of things. I lost him. I lost him for good. I close my eyes in shame. I can't even look at myself. How am I going to be able to move on from this? What am I going to do?

I stand up straight and take a deep breath. I need to call Christian and see how he is doing. Maybe I should stay with him for a few days?

I walk out of my bedroom and in my peripheral vision, I notice my front door is open a little. I suddenly stop and frown in confusion.

 _I closed the front door, didn't I?_

I walk to the front door and look down and notice nothing unusual. I step out into the hallway and look around. I hear the next door open and out walks my next door neighbor.

She turns and locks her door and notices me watching her.

"Hey Ella," she says cheerfully.

"Hello Mary," I give her a nervous smile.

"Are you okay?" she frown.

She fixes the strap of her purse that is resting on her shoulder and stares at me in concern.

"Yes, I'm fine. Just thought I heard someone knocking on my door," I lie.

"Oh, alright. I'm just headed to my boyfriend's house for the holidays. Happy Thanksgiving," she beams at me.

"Yeah, same to you," I give her a small smile.

She waves and walks down the hallway to the elevators and presses the button. The doors open immediately, and she steps inside, and the doors close behind her. I look around the silent hall once more. I shake my head and walk back inside my apartment and lock the door.

I turn around and sigh heavily. I place my hands behind my head and tilt my head back. I stretch my neck from side to side, trying to relieve the tension I feel there.

I barely hear something coming from my bedroom. I bring my head up and look around my apartment once more.

Silence.

I frown briefly and shake my head in exasperation.

I spot my purse on the kitchen counter and walk over to it and find my phone. I try to turn it on, but I soon discover the battery is dead.

 _Fucking great._

I walk to my room, and I am about to walk over to the bed to find my phone charger when I feel something suddenly hits the back of my head and before I have the chance to react, everything goes black.

* * *

 _ **Christian**_

 _Hey, this is Ana. Leave me a message and I will return your call! Laters!_

I roll my eyes at Ana's voicemail. I hang up my phone and sigh. This is the second time in over an hour I have tried to call her.

I called my mom as soon as I got home but it went straight to voicemail. I wanted to give her some time to cool off. I know she probably went to the hospital to see Jackson. She's probably trying to work it out with him.

I hope they work things out with each other.

I leave my phone on my dining room table and walk to my bedroom, taking my shirt off in the process. I throw my shirt in the hamper, and I am walking to my bathroom to take a shower when I hear the doorbell go off.

I halt and roll my eyes and walk to the front door. I look through the peephole and my eyes widen at who I see on the other side.

 _What the fuck?_

I grit my teeth and ball my hands into fists. I unlock the door and yank the door open to give the bitch a piece of my mind. I start to raise my voice, but before I have a chance to, I see Elena standing there with a menacing smile on her face while pointing a gun at my chest.

"What the fuck!" I panic.

I start to slam the door in her face but before I can shut the door all the way she lunges for the door and manages to pry the door all the way open.

"Don't fucking move!" she yells.

I put my hands up in the air as she points the gun in my face.

"Get back!" she hisses.

I step back while keeping my hands in the air as she slams the door closed and locks it without taking her eyes off of me.

"What the fuck are you doing Elena!" I say in disbelief.

"Shut the fuck up!"

She takes another step over to me and shoves the gun against my forehead making me wince.

 _What the fuck is going on?_

"Give me your phone," she hisses.

"What?" I say confused.

"I SAID GIVE ME YOUR FUCKING PHONE!" she screams.

I quickly reach back behind me and pick up my phone and hand it to her. I keep my hands in the air.

She throws my phone on the ground and smashes it with her stiletto. I look at her dumbfounded.

"Let's go for a little walk," she smirks.

"Go for a walk?" I look at her like she is crazy.

"Didn't I just say that?" she sneers.

I grit my teeth and place my hands by my side. I glare at her and then my eyes suddenly go wide. _What the fuck._

She looks me up and down, licking her lips. I see her eyes darken with lust. It's then I realize I wasn't wearing my shirt.

I look at her in disgust. _This bitch is disgusting._

"You know Christian…I haven't noticed how sexy you are. You look just like your father," she purrs.

I grimace. _I can't believe this bitch right now._

"Only younger…more fit…mmm," she moans.

My eyes go wide when she walks towards me seductively. She still has the gun pointed at me in her right hand.

I freeze when she places the gun against my bare chest. I close my eyes tightly, trying to fight the urge to scream out in pain. I haven't had a setback in a long time. I already overcame my touch issues, but this is different. The fucking bitch has a fucking gun to my chest. I haven't felt this type of pain since I was four. I clench my fists to my side and try to breathe.

I freeze again when I feel her disgusting hand run over my abs. My eyes fly open when she gets to my belly button. I flinch and try to move out of her way, but she shoves the gun deeper into my chest causing me to panic slightly.

"Don't move," she demands.

I close my eyes again and grit my teeth. I don't think I can take much more of this. I start to hyperventilate when her hands lightly touch the button of my jeans. All the blood drains from my face, and I suddenly turn pale.

 _Fuck. Fuck. Fuck!_

Suddenly, I feel her hands leave my skin, and I hear her growl. My eyes fly open again and see her take out her phone that is vibrating in her black jeans. I sigh in relief and try to get my breathing under control.

Her eyes never leave mine when she starts to talk on the phone.

"What?" she growls into the phone.

She listens as her eyes are hard, and then her expression is of relief. She looks at me and smirks.

"We'll be there in ten," she says.

She pouts and puts her phone away.

"Looks like our playtime will have to wait," she sings.

I frown.

"Walk forward. When we get outside, do not say one word. If you do anything or say anything, I will shoot you. Understand?" she growls.

I nod. She backs away and gestures towards the door with the gun. I cautiously walk forward, and she is immediately in back of me. I can feel the gun digging into my back. I grit my teeth and continue to walk out of my apartment.

We get outside with no one noticing the gun at my back. The bitch probably has it hidden. I see a black Escalade with heavily tinted windows parked at the curb. She leads me to the passenger's side and opens the door.

"Get in," she demands.

I hesitate. She shoves the gun into my back harder making me wince.

"In the car," she hisses in my ear.

I jump in the car, and she slams the door. Before I can do anything, she is on the driver's side. I put my hand on the door and before I have the chance to make a run for it, I feel another object shoved into the back of my head.

"Don't even think about it," a voice says darkly.

My eyes go wide, and I throw my hands in the air. Elena smirks at me and puts on her seatbelt.

I look over my shoulder, and I stare at the other person in shock when I see them pointing a gun at my head. _What the fuck!_

I haven't seen this asshole since high school. What the fuck is he doing with Elena?

" _Tyler!"_ I say in disbelief.

His smile is malicious. I swallow hard and start to feel faint. _What the fuck is this?_

"Why the hell are you doing this?"

"Mistress," Is all he says.

I frown and turn to Elena. She rolls her eyes and looks at me in annoyance.

"Sit back and shut up!" she hisses.

I sit back and put my hands down in my lap.

Tyler in the back keeps the gun to my head and never says a word.

Why is he here with Elena? What the fuck is going on? Where the fuck is my father? All these thoughts run through my head while we drive. I suddenly notice that we turn onto my mother's street. My eyes go wide when we drive up to her apartment building.

I start to panic when she parks and looks at me with a smug smile.

"Showtime," she says darkly.

My head whips back and forth to her and the apartment front doors.

Tyler jumps out of the car, and they throw my door open.

"Get out," she hisses.

Tyler points the gun at me while she pushes me out of the car and onto the sidewalk. I look around and see no one around. _God damn it._

"Your surprise is waiting upstairs. Now move," she shoves me inside the front door.

They keep their guns on me the entire ride up the elevator. It dings and I walk out and power walk to my mother's door. _Please let her be okay._

I get to the door and discover that it's locked. Elena produces a key from her pocket and unlocks the door. She throws it open, and I am met with silence and an empty apartment. I frown and grunt when they shove me on the couch.

"Where is my mother?" I demand.

"No talking!" she yells.

She walks away to my mom's bedroom. I panic, and then Tyler walks up to me and stands by my side. He points the gun at me and stares at me impassively. I glare at him, but he never flinches or moves. He just stands there like a fucking statue.

I hear a commotion coming from her room and then suddenly Elena appears with a tall guy with long brown hair to his shoulders. My eyes go wide again when I see him holding my unresponsive mother in his arms.

She is unconscious.

Elena stands there with a small smirk. Her arms across her chest and her head cocked to the side.

Before I can run over to her and get her, the guy stops and glares at me with hard brown eyes.

"You stay right there boy," he sneers.

I freeze and all the blood drains from my face once more.

I immediately know that voice.

The voice that used to haunt me when I was a little kid.

The man who used to abuse my mother and me.

It's the fucking pimp.

* * *

 _ **AN: Here is the next chapter.**_

 _ **Okay, I need some help. My original plan for these characters have kind of gone in another direction than I have originally planned in the beginning.**_

 _ **I want your opinion on who you think should end up with Ella. I will admit that in the beginning that I was going to have Ella and Chris together in the end, but it ended up with me changing my mind. I still do want Ella and Chris together but Jackson has kind of grown on me. I have been thinking of having Jackson and Ella end up together but I feel like if I do go that route that I will end up regretting it when this story is over.**_

 _ **I'm in a bind. I know many of you hate Chris and his character, and think that Jackson should be the one who gets the girl in the end, but I can't choose.**_

 _ **Please, give me your honest opinion on who you think should she end up with. I like Chris, and even though he made a mistake on marrying Elena, and broke up a relationship but he's not a bad guy. He's made mistakes but who hasn't? I believe Ella and Chris are meant for each other, but Jackson and Ella are also good for each other as well.**_

 ** _So, send me a review and give me your opinions. I appreciate it. :)_**

 ** _Anyway, yes most of you are correct on who was the mystery POV._**

 ** _Q &A: -A review asked why Chris married Elena. It is explained in chapters 23& 17\. _**

**_-Don't worry about Ella relapsing on drugs, she wont turn to that again._**

 ** _-Ella loves Jackson, but she is_ _in love_ _with Chris._**

 ** _-Some of you got the impression that Chris doesn't care for Christian? Chris does care for his son. I didn't mean for it to sound like he doesn't. He loves him, and It may seem like he doesn't but that is because I didn't really write about their time together during the seven year gap between chapter 13-14. I should have wrote more of their relationship into the story and I am sorry for that._**

 ** _Chris is more like Christian Grey, well he's not a Grey in this one, but he doesn't show his feelings very well, and is closed off at times (Just like cannon CG), but he does love and care for his son. Again, i'm sorry his character comes off that way, and that wasn't my intention._**

 ** _-Guest reviewer asked why Christian is still going to school when he graduated Harvard already?_**

 ** _When I wrote chapter 13 a while ago, I stupidly forgot that you were supposed to go to law school after a 4 year college so I added chapter 14 to say he is in law school in Seattle, but he sort of interns at Chris's and Carrick's law firm when he has time. I totally forgot to add an AN to those chapters so my new readers can see the changes._**

 ** _Anyway, sorry for the long AN. I will try to have the next chapter up sometime soon. School started again for my kids and I am still going to school full time so bare with me._**

 ** _Thank you for all the followers and reviews for this story, it means a lot._**

 ** _Review and tell me what you think, and your opinions on Ella/Jackson/Chris. :D_**


	27. Chapter 27

_**AN: Here is the next chapter.**_

 _ **I wanted to say thank you to all of you who reviewed last chapter, especially your views on Ella/Christian/Jackson. Most of you said that you wanted Ella and Chris to end up together and I agree. I only had a few who wanted Jackson and Ella.**_

 ** _So with all of your feedback, I am going with my original plan and have Ella and Chris. I do agree with all of your views and you all brought up some good points, some points that I was thinking as well. Ella and Chris do belong together and Jackson deserves someone who can fully love him, and as much as I like his character, it wouldn't fit with this particular story to have him end up with Ella. Just know, I agree with all of your views, I just wanted to make the right choice and get other's opinions on it as well, so thank you again._**

 ** _This chapter is in Chris's POV, last chapter and the reviews got me thinking of his view in everything and I wanted to incorporate him more into the story and I believe this chapter is the best way to fit him in. It will give you some insight of his past thoughts, and feelings about fatherhood, Ella, his son and his marriage to Elena._**

 ** _I hope I did him justice._**

 ** _I will try to get another chapter up here soon, so bare with me. I had a lot of time to write today so I was able to update both of my stories._**

 ** _Review and let me know what you think. Thanks again for reading and reviewing. :D_**

* * *

 _ **Three Hours Earlier…**_

 _ **Chris**_

"Are you okay dad?" She asks.

I look over at my daughter's worried expression and sigh.

"I'm fine sweetheart," I lie.

She narrows her eyes at me and purses her lips, not believing me for one second.

I raise my eyebrow. She huffs and stares out of the window.

I sigh and bring my eyes back to the road.

We are driving back home from the Grey's.

I run my hand through my hair and think back to the disastrous dinner.

 _Pregnant._

I can't believe Ella was pregnant with my child. Our child that is no longer here. I close my eyes for a split second, pained by the thought of losing a baby with the women that I love.

I haven't been a very good father. Hell, I haven't been a very good person these last seven years. A lot has happened since I found out about Christian. I found the women that I couldn't stop thinking about. Ever since I met her in that dump of a bar in Detroit, I couldn't stop the feelings of guilt of leaving her that night.

I laid there and stared at her while she was sleeping, for hours it seemed. When I got a call from one of my partners, I knew our time together was over. I left a pathetic note, and simply left.

After that night, I regretted not leaving my number.

I met my late wife a couple of months later. She was everything to me. I loved her dearly, and when she was diagnosed with Cancer, it gutted me. Arabella was so young when she was diagnosed. After a long battle, she passed away and it killed us both.

I grieved like every other person who lost a loved one. I worked non-stop, and sometimes would go days without seeing my daughter. I hated the man I was becoming, and I needed to change, not for myself, but for my daughter.

When I got a job offer in Seattle, I took it without a second thought. I needed to get out of Michigan and all of the memories it held for us. I did go back to that bar before I left the state. Just to see if I could spot Ella again, and maybe convince her to come with us. I knew she was in trouble. I wanted to help her. I had feelings for her. Feelings that I never had with my wife. She never came back to that bar. I waited almost all day, and she never showed up. I thought she probably worked around the area, so I drove around for a couple of hours. I didn't see her anywhere. With a sigh of defeat, I drove back home to my daughter and convinced myself that it wasn't meant to be.

Till this day, I hated that a part of me married my wife because I couldn't have Ella. I loved her, but not as much as she loved me. I know that now, I know what actual love feels like.

Ella is hurting because of me. She hates me and I don't blame her. I married Elena because I felt Ella slipping away from me. I knew she loved me, and wanted to be with me but in the back of her mind, she always was hesitant with her feelings.

She thinks she is not enough for me. She thinks that I could do so much better than her, but the truth is, I don't care that she doesn't come from money. She's not one of those socialite climbers who marries a wealthy man. She is different, and I couldn't care less that she has a painful history.

She did what she could for herself and our son.

 _Christian._

A smile crosses my lips when I think about my son.

I always think back to their struggling. I hate what they went through when he was younger. If I would have known about my son, I would have got them out of there. I would never let that fucking asshole touch my son. It eats me up inside that I wasn't there when they needed me the most.

I have made so many mistakes. So many things I wish I could have done differently. I wish I could change my past mistakes but I can't. As much as I wish that I can change it, I can't.

When I walked into the Grey's home seven years ago, I felt so many emotions when I finally found Ella. I discovered I had a son all this time. After we found Christian that day at the Steele house, I promised myself that I would be there for my son. I hated myself because my son was so upset. He hated me because he thought I abandoned him and his mother all those years ago.

Throughout the years, I did what I could to make it up to him. I bought him a car, clothes, set up a trust fund for him, and sent him to the best schools. I brought him to various social events. I felt guilty for the time I lost with my son, that I threw materialistic things at him. I love him, but I admit that I lost side of what really mattered.

He needed a father and not a man who just gave him things.

I wanted him to have the best of everything, but I never gave him the father that he needed.

A father that called him more than once a month. A father that he can turn to for help. A father that could teach him how to drive, or advice about how to talk to girls.

Instead, I called him on holidays and birthdays. I paid his entire college tuition, and gave him an internship after Harvard. I gave him anything he wanted, and I worked non-stop that it nearly killed me. I pulled myself away little by little and I hate it.

I love my kids, and I am determined to show them more and more how much I love them. To be the kind of father that they need and deserve.

* * *

I pull up to the house and sigh heavily when I spot Elena's car in the driveway.

We get out of the car and walk inside the house. Arabella tells me that she is going to her room. I nod and watch her walk up the stairs. I run my hand through the hair and prepare my talk with Elena. I look at my Rolex and see that it is after seven in the evening.

I walk around the house and try to find her. She is nowhere to be found. I walk to her office and knock on the door. I open the door and see her sitting at her desk, writing something down on a piece of paper. She hangs up her phone and stares at me impassively.

I shut the door and stand in front of the desk with my hands in my pockets.

"We need to talk," I say emotionless.

"Talk," she hisses.

I cock my head to the side and stare at her impassively for a minute.

I stare at her blank features and think back over the last seven years with this women.

I never loved Elena. I never had feelings for her really. She was there and she was another person that I screwed over. I slept with her because I felt like I lost Ella. Elena was there and willing, and she was interested. I gave into her because deep down I knew I could never have Ella.

When she told me she was pregnant, I panicked.

Ella was getting closer to Jackson and I felt alone and guilty that another women would be carrying my child and I didn't love them. Not the way they wanted me too. I married her shortly after because I knew that Ella would be gone forever. She would hate me, and would eventually marry him.

Our marriage was not bad. Elena loved me. She would always tell me daily how lucky she was to have me. She was a decent mother figure to Arabella and Christian. We did what typical married people would do. We would go on vacation as a family. We would fuck regularly. We would spend time together, and be involved in the kids' lives.

Elena lost the baby shortly after our wedding. I was relieved. I hated feeling that way, but I was relieved that we didn't have a baby together. To my surprise Elena was relieved as well.

I always had that tiny voice in the back of my mind that Elena was playing me. She always hated Ella and always shoved our marriage in her face whenever she could.

I am a lawyer, a damn good one at that, but when it came to women, I am so fucking stupid. I knew that I should have done a DNA test on the baby, but we didn't have the chance since she miscarried. I married her because of the baby, but after the baby had died, Ella gave herself to Jackson more and more.

I worked harder and longer, and when Ella came to see me at my office six month earlier, we talked all night, and it led to us sleeping together. I never told her why I married Elena; I knew it would break her heart even more, and I couldn't do that. We saw each other weekly. We couldn't keep our hands off of each other. If felt amazing to make love to her again, to be able to hold her and love her the way I should have all those months and years ago. I felt guilty for going out of my marriage, even though I didn't love Elena, I knew it was wrong. I knew she felt guilty for going behind her boyfriend's back. I didn't hate the guy at all; he was good for her. Hell, was a better man than I ever was or could be. He was a decent guy, but our desires and the strong temptation for each other got the better of both of us.

It hurt that I had to let her go, but I knew she was better off with him. I last thing I expected was for her to be pregnant. It surprised and gutted me that I lost another baby. I feel remorseful for what we did. The guy is heartbroken for finding out the way he did. I would forever feel guilty for breaking up their relationship, even though I didn't show it when it happened.

I hate the way Christian found out about his mother and I. Now, we are back to square one on our relationship. My son looked at me like he didn't even know who I was. I hate the look of disgust and hurt on his face. I would forever hate myself for letting my son down once again.

"Well?" she hisses again, bringing me out of my thoughts.

"I want a divorce," I simply say.

I need to get out of this marriage. It should never have happened in the first place. It should have never lasted this long. I should have ended things a long time ago. Now is the time to get my family back.

She glares at me and stands up slowly from her chair and stands tall.

"No," she says.

I raise my eyebrow at her and take my hands out of my pockets and lean over her desk and get in her face.

"It's over Elena. It should have never started. This marriage needs to end, and it will," I say firmly.

She grits her teeth and stares at me menacingly. I stare at her impassively. Her face transforms into an evil smirk.

"If that is how it's going to be, then fine. You don't even know what is coming to you," she smiles smugly and struts out of her office.

I stare at her retreating back dumbfounded. _What the fuck?_

I hear the front door slam shut, and I tread to the window and see her peel out of the driveway. I scoff and stalk out of her office and into mine.

I need to make some calls.

* * *

Two hours later, I still can't get a hold of Ella. It goes straight to voicemail. It's then I decide that I need to go and see her. I need to make this right.

I walk up the stairs and see that Arabella is on the phone in her room. I gesture over to her that I need to talk to her.

She hangs up and smiles at me.

"I need to do a couple of errands. Will you be alright by yourself?" I ask.

"Yeah, I will be okay. Hey, Sarah called and asked if we can hang out tonight. I know it's Thanksgiving but she just wanted to ask. Can I go over to her house and spend the night? Her parents don't mind," she says while getting up off her bed.

"That's fine. Be home by noon tomorrow and call me when you get there," I demand.

"I will call dad," she promises.

I smile and kiss her forehead and leave her to pack for tonight.

I get my things together and leave some cash on the foyer table for Arabella to have for tonight for whatever she needs for her sleepover. I get in my car and drive to Ella's apartment.

I park and see that her car is in her spot and notice that she is leaning on her steering wheel. I frown and get out of the car and walk up to her window.

I knock on the window, causing her to jump. I see that her eyes are swollen, red and puffy. I look at her in concern, and she opens her window and wipes her eyes.

"What are you doing here?" she murmurs.

"I was worried Ella. God, you scared the shit out of me. I have been calling you for hours. Where have you been? Are you alright?" I say in concern.

I try to caress her face, but she turns away from me.

"Now, is not the time Chris. Can you please go," she rubs her face.

I need to talk to her. I need to make this right. I need to know that I choose her. I need her, and I need to explain myself.

"No, I am not leaving you when you are like this. Come, let's go upstairs," I say firmly.

 _We need to work this out._

I open the door to try to help her out, but she snatches her arm out of my grasp. I look at her dumbfounded.

 _What?_

"I am not going anywhere with you Chris. Did you not see what just happened? I broke my boyfriend's heart! And for what? For you? For a guy who doesn't love me? For someone who won't even leave his motherfucking wife!" she yells.

I continue to look at her dumbfounded. _Oh, baby no._

"I can't believe I did this. I can't believe I lost the best thing that ever happen to me. I love Jackson and what did I do? I slept with my sons' father. I slept with him for months! Why Christian? Why!" she sinks to her knees and starts to cry into her hands.

I kneel down and bring her into my lap, trying to comfort her. I broke her; and I did this, and it's all my fault. I cradle her head to my chest. It causes her to hit my chest repeatedly with her fist while chanting his name over and over. I close my eyes, and the guilt and remorse hit me once more.

 _What the hell have I done?_

I try to soothe her and say I am sorry, and she continues to shake and cry in my arms.

"I hate myself. I hate what I did to him," she says into my chest.

"I'm so sorry Ella," I start to tell her but she has none of it.

She pushes me to the ground, causing me to fall on my ass. I look up at her to see she is glaring at me.

"You need to leave. Go back to your wife," she demands.

"Ella…," she cuts me off.

"LEAVE!" she yells.

I close my eyes and slowly get up from the ground.

I hate that I caused this. I hate the look she is giving me. She hates me, and I am the one to blame. I can't make this better. I can't make her happy. I feel utterly defeated.

"I know you won't believe me, but I am truly sorry for what I did. It was wrong and I am sorry. I am so so very sorry," I whisper.

My eyes water while I stare at the women I love. I walk away and head over to my car and get inside. I throw my head in my hands and sag into my seat.

 _What the fuck have I done?_

* * *

I have been driving around for an hour, trying to figure out where the hell to go. I sigh and park at the curb in front of my son's apartment. I need to talk with him. I called him twice, but his phone also goes to voicemail. I get inside of his apartment building and see his front door wide open. I frown and walk inside.

"Son?" I call out. I look around the living room.

The apartment is silent. I notice a phone smashed over by his kitchen table. I walk towards it and pick it up and see that it's Christian's phone. My eyes widen, and I whip my head around and call out his name loudly.

I run to his room and see that he is not there. I panic and start to run all over his apartment, yelling out his name in the process. I run both my hands through my hair and look around wildly. He's not here. Where the fuck is he? What the fuck happened? Why is his phone smashed? Is he hurt? What the fuck is going on?

All those horrible thoughts run through my head. I try to calm down, but no matter how much I try to breathe, the more nagging feeling of something is wrong is becoming stronger.

I run out of the apartment and jump into my car and head back over to Ella. Maybe he went there? They are close, and he probably is over there trying to comfort her. I need to make sure he is okay.

I speed over to her apartment once more and slam on the breaks when I get behind a black Cadillac. I race out of the car and into her apartment building. I don't take the elevator, but run up the stairs as fast as I can. I get to her door and try to open it, but it's locked. I bang on the door.

"Ella! Christian! Are you there?" I yell.

I hear shuffling, and then the door is yanked open.

Before I can see what is going on, I feel something hit the side of my head, and before my world turns black, I hear Christian shouting.

"DAD!"

* * *

 _ **Pinterest:**_ ** _eminshall07/a-different-path-to-fifty/_**


	28. Chapter 28

_**Christian**_

I stare wide eyed at the man in front of me. He stares at me with a smug smile on his face as he comes to sit on the coffee table in front of me. My mother in his lap. She still is knocked unconscious.

I glare at the fucker when he runs his nose up and down her neck. I ball my hands into fists that are on top of my knees.

"Don't touch her," I say through gritted teeth.

"What are you going to do about it boy?" he laughs.

I sit up to lunge at him, but the asshole that is pointing the gun at me leaps in front of me and jabs the gun into my chest. I growl at the fucker and all he does it smirks.

"Sit down," Elena demands.

I glare at her. She smiles when her boy toy throws me back onto the couch. I shove his hand off of me and grit my teeth.

"Now that we are all here. Let's get down to business," he smirks

"What the fuck do you want?" I shout.

My mom suddenly groans when she hears me yell. I panic slightly when she opens her eyes and holds the side of her head. Her face shows that she is in pain. She moans again and hisses.

"Wha…what happened?" she says groggily.

"Good evening slut," he purrs.

She jumps slightly and freezes when her eyes land on his. Her eyes widen, and she tries to get off of his lap. I try to lunge for her again, but the asshole points the gun at my head.

"Don't fucking move you fucking bitch!" he grabs her hair.

"Let her go!" I shout.

Her head whips over to me, and her eyes widen in fear.

"Christian," she whimpers.

"It's okay mom,"

"Please don't hurt my son," she begs.

"Shut up," he hisses.

He pulls her hair hard, and her head falls on his shoulder. He runs his nose along her neck again, and she whimpers. I try to move again, but the asshole reminds me again to stop moving. I glare at the fucker again, and he stares at me impassively.

Suddenly we hear banging on the front door. My mom freezes, as everybody else does. He whips his head to Elena and gives her a nod. She beams and looks over at me and smirks. My eyes widen in fear when I hear my father yell out our names.

"Ella! Christian!" He yells.

Elena picks up another gun that I haven't noticed before and walks to the door. I panic when I see her point the gun at the door. My breathing stops when she yanks the door open and hits him in the head with the butt of the weapon. I see his eyes widen, and I yell out.

"DAD!"

His body falls to the floor, and my mom screams out his name.

The motherfucker starts to laugh as I run over to my father to see if he is okay. I don't care if I get fucking shot. I need to see if he is okay. I fall to my knees and panic all over again when I see a puddle of blood coming from under his head.

"Oh my God, dad," I retreat.

"Christian, please. Is he okay?" she says in dread.

I gently pick his head up, and his eyes are closed. I see a huge knot on his forehead and a small gash by his left eyebrow. I look up and see that he must have hit the sharp side of the table that my mother keeps by the door for her keys.

I set his head down to the side and keep the pressure on the wound. I check his pulse and feel a steady beat. I close my eyes in relief.

"He's alive," I choke.

My mom whimpers. I look up at Elena, and she stands there staring at his unconscious body. Her eyes are widened in fear, and she is deathly pale. I glare at her, and she comes out of her trance and closes her eyes like she is in pain.

 _I hope you are in fucking pain, bitch._

"Get him over here now!" he yells.

My mom struggles out of his hold. Elena opens her eyes and marches over to me and points the gun at me.

"Get up," she demands.

"No," I growl.

"Get the fuck up or I will shoot him!" she yells.

She points the gun at my father, and I grit my teeth. I set his head down on the floor. I look down at him, and he is still knocked out cold. I slowly stand up and walk slowly to the sofa. She pushes me onto the couch again and goes to stand near Tyler.

"Now, here is what is going to happen. We are all going to take a little trip. We are going to go back home, back to Detroit. I have a small gift that is there waiting for you," he smirks at her.

Her eyes widen. He has her on his knees, and her back is to his chest. He has one of his hands knotted in her hair, and my mother's head is slightly tilted back. Her hands are trying to pull his hands off of her hair.

"Please, let my son go. He has nothing to do with this. It's me you want, so let him go," she pleads.

He lets out an evil laugh that causes my blood to boil. _I'm not going anywhere with this fucker._

"Oh, you precious little slut. Of course, he has everything to do with this. He is my son after all. We are going to go home and be one big happy family," he grits his teeth.

He pulls her hair harder and kisses her neck making her wince. I sit up straighter and give him a deadly glare.

"We're not going anywhere with you," I hiss.

I ball my hands into fists. My face becoming red with anger.

He throws his head back and laughs.

"Of course, you are boy. Unless getting shot is what you want?" he cocks his head to the side.

My mouth forms into a hard line. My breathing accelerates as I become more and more pissed off.

"What? Cat got your tongue?" he smirks.

I grit my teeth hard. I glare at him, and he pulls her hair harder causing her to yelp out in pain.

"Stop!" I yell.

He laughs again as pushes her head forward and releases her. She throws herself at me, and I catch her and pull her into my lap.

Tears are streaming down her face as she runs her hands all over me to check to see if I am alright.

"Mom, I am okay," I reassure her.

She takes my head into her hands and stares into my eyes.

"Oh, Christian," she whispers.

I give her a small smile and pull her to my chest. I wrap my arms around her waist and kiss the top of her head.

"Precious," he smirks.

My mom tenses and throws her hands around my neck and holds onto me for dear life. I squeeze her and whisper into her ear that everything is going to be alright.

"Well then. Let's get this show on the road," he waves the gun in the air.

She starts to shake, and I rock her back and forth.

"Get up," he sneers.

I hesitate for a second, but do as he says. I gently pull her arms off of my neck and stand up slowly. My mother stands with me. I push her in the back of me, and she holds my hand tightly into hers.

Elena and her boy toy walk over to the door and wait for us to walk over. Elena looks down at my still unconscious father and pain flashes in her eyes before her face becomes impassive again.

The fucker hops over my dad and pulls open the door. He smirks and kicks his body out of the way, causing him to fall on his back. His face breaks out in pain for a split second and then he relaxes. He is still knocked out. I seethe, and I start to step forward to punch this fucker out, but she holds me back.

"Christian, please don't," she pleads.

I stand there and ball my hands into fists once more and glare menacingly at the fucker. He smiles smugly at me and cocks his head to the side.

"He's sleepy. Let's leave him alone shall we?" he sings.

She whimpers and squeezes my balled fists into her hands and stares at me pleadingly. I close my eyes and try to calm down.

"After you son?" he gestures to the hallway.

I stomp over to the door and pull my mother in front of me. We suddenly hear a loud groan coming from my father. I whip my head around and see my dad start to stir. My eyes widen, but before I can do anything, he pushes us forward.

"I said move!" he hisses.

I move forward as Elena and the fucker march out of the door and shut it quietly. _Fuck._

He pushes us to the elevators. He presses the button, and when it digs, we all walk in. I walk to the back and hold my mother by my side, away from the fucker. He smirks and presses for the lobby.

"Make no noise when we get out of this elevator. Walk fast to the black Escalade to the curb and get in. No funny business or I will have one of my guys go and finish off your precious father upstairs. Understand?" he points the gun at me.

I nod stiffly at him, and he smiles in triumph. I look over at my mother, and her eyes glisten with unshed tears. I squeeze her to my side and kiss her hair.

The elevator pings and we all step off. There is no one in sight, and I silently curse. I walk us fast out of the door and see the black SUV we were in before. I spot my father's car parked in back of it. I open the door, and my mother gets in, and I follow.

Elena gets in the driver's seat, and the fucker gets on the passenger's side. Tyler sits in the very back.

"Let's get this show on the road," he declares.

She starts driving. I hug my mother to my side and look out of the window. _What the fuck are we going to do?_

"How the hell are we going to get there? You are going to drive all the way to Michigan from Seattle? It's over 2,000 miles," I grit my teeth.

"No, were going to time travel there," he says sarcastically.

"Are you fucking serious?" I say dumbfounded.

Are these idiots really going to drive the 36 hours to Michigan? These idiots don't realize that we can get away from them at any time? I shake my head in disbelief.

"Shut up!" he sneers.

I snort and roll my eyes at this dumb fucker.

* * *

We have been driving for a while. We are now on the 1-90, and we just now passed the state line of Montana. Elena's phone rings and the asshole picks it up and see's the caller ID. He grits his teeth and opens his window and throws the phone and it lands on the side of the road, smashing it to pieces.

"That was my phone you asshole!" Elena yells.

"Shut up! It's your little fucking lover boy. What if he calls the police? They could track your phone," he seethes.

My ears perk up and I look over at my mother, and she is starting at me wide-eyed. I give her a nod and she leans into my side relieved.

 _He is awake._

He is awake; then he will get us out of this. He will find us and come for us. All we need to do is get away from them. I need to call him or the police.

First, I need to come up with a plan.

* * *

 _ **AN: Thank you for the reviews/follows and favorites.**_

 _ **I am glad you all enjoyed Chris's POV. I will try to update soon.**_

 _ **I will have the Pinterest updated later on today.**_


	29. Chapter 29

_**Ana**_

"Ana, wake up honey," mom softly whispers into my ear.

My eyes flutter open when I feel my mother run her finger over my face softly.

I open my eyes fully and see my mom hovering over me.

"We're home honey. Let's get inside," she says.

I nod and sit up and stretch. I must have fallen asleep while we were driving home. I take my seatbelt off and get out of the car slowly.

Once were inside, I tell my mother I am going to lay down. I'm still pretty tired from all the drama today.

"Okay, honey. Sleep well," she says distractedly.

I see her and my dad pulling things out of the fridge to make sandwiches. I'm not that hungry, so I walk into my room and close the door.

I throw my purse onto my desk and get undressed. I put on some pajamas and get into bed. I fluff my pillow and lay down and quickly fall asleep.

* * *

I wake up after a couple of hours sleep. I look out of my window and see it is pitch black outside. I get up from my bed and stretch my arms over my head. I walk over to my desk and look through my purse for my phone. _I forgot to call and let Christian know I made it home safely._

I find it and discover it is dead. I sigh and go over to the side of my bed and quickly plug it in. I leave it alone to charge so I can start the phone back up. While I am waiting, I walk out of my room and see that none of the lights are on. I walk into the living room carefully, since it's pretty dark inside of the house. I walk into the kitchen and see the clock on the oven and it reads 2:33 am.

We got home late and instead of staying up and going to bed like I normally do at 9:30, I went to bed right as we got home at 7 pm. No wonder I am wide awake right now.

I sigh and turn on the kitchen light and make me a cup of tea. When I am done, I turn off the light and head back to my bedroom with my tea in hand to check my phone again.

Right before I get to my bedroom door, I hear a noise coming from the room next to mine. I halt and stare at the closed door in confusion.

I turn my head and see that my parent's door is shut, which means they are still sleeping. I turn back around and walk to the closed door slowly. I try to hear the sound again, but I am met with silence.

I open the door slowly and see that the far window blinds are opened. The moonlight shines into the room, casting a glow on my mother's sewing room. I look around the room and do not see anything suspicious. I frown and walk further into the room. I set my cup of tea down on her desk and walk to the window. I see that it is opened a little, causing the gray chevron curtains to move freely around the room. I slightly shiver as I close the window entirely, and walk over to the light switch and turn on the light.

My mother painted the room a soft peach color. An L-shaped white desk sits by the window. Her white sewing machine is sitting on the part of the desk that is facing the only window. Her blue chair has various sewing materials piled up onto it.

I don't hear anything, so I shake my head and pick up my cup of tea and leave the room, shutting the light off behind me. I walk to my bedroom and close the door. I take a sip of my tea and leave it on my desk.

I go and pick up my phone and see it is charged to 25%. I see I have a couple of missed calls from Christian. I check the time and see it's now three in the morning. He's probably asleep, so I vow to call him back in the morning when I wake up. I put my phone down, and I am about to go to the bathroom, but then I decide to try to call him. He's probably worried about me. I'm hoping he talked with his parents about what happened yesterday.

I pick up my phone again and decide to try to call him. I miss him, and I hate that I had to leave when all the shit that happened with his parents that night. I wanted to stay there and comfort him, but they needed to work it out as a family in private. As much as I wanted to stay, I needed to come home with my parents.

I hit his name and put the phone to my ear. I frown when it goes straight to voicemail.

I try him again, and still it goes straight to voicemail. _That's strange_.

He never turns his phone off. He always leaves it on just in case I need to call him for an emergency. A terrible thought occurs to me. _What if he has been hurt? What if something happened to his mother? To him?_

I hurry into my contacts and try to call his mother. I press _call,_ and it also goes to voicemail. I frown again. _Why is no one answering?_

I bit my lip and look around my room. Who can I call? I need to see what is going on because I have a horrible feeling something happened to him. I suddenly think of calling Arabella. Maybe he went to their house after I left. _Yes! That's it._

I go back into my contacts and find her number. I press _call_ again and hear it ring four times before she picks up.

" _Hello?"_ her groggy voice answers.

"Belle? Hey, it's Ana," I say relieved.

"Ana? Hey, what's going on?"

"I'm sorry to call you so late, but I'm trying to reach Christian, and his phone went straight to voicemail. I was wondering if he was there with you?" I say in a rush.

"Christian? No, he's not here. Last time I checked he was going home," she says confused.

I frown deeply.

"Actually, I'm not even home right now. I spent the night at a friend's house, but last time I checked he was going home to his apartment," she says.

I am about to respond when I feel something move across the back of my neck. I jump, and I whip my head around quickly.

I don't see anything. I place my hand at the back of my neck, but don't feel anything.

"Ana? Are you there?" she says.

"Yeah, sorry. I…I just thought I heard a noise," I shake my head.

"Do you want me to call my dad?" she asks.

"Oh, no sorry. I'll call him. You go back to sleep. Sorry to wake you up. I just wanted to check up on Christian to see if he is okay after the thing at dinner," I say.

"Yeah, no problem. Talk to you soon. We should get together sometime soon and go shopping," she says wearily.

"Totally. Talk to you soon," I agree.

"Bye, love ya!" she hangs up.

I shake my head and chuckle slightly.

I sit on my bed this time and go into my contacts and call his dad's number. It rings five times before it goes to voicemail. I sigh heavily, and I am about to leave him a voicemail, but the phone suddenly clicks and frantic voice answers.

"ANA!" they yell.

I jump from Chris's frantic voice.

"Chris?" I frown.

"Oh, thank God. Have you seen Christian?" he says frantically.

My heart starts beating frantically when I hear the distress in his voice.

"What? Chris, what is going on? I'm trying to call him, but it keeps going to voicemail," I panic.

"Ana…you….to….get….here right now!" the call is breaking up, and I can't understand what he is saying.

"What?" I say into the phone.

He keeps breaking up as I get up and start pacing my room. I pull the phone back from my ear and see I have a strong connection. My panic increases when I hear part of what he is saying.

 _Christian._

 _ **Kidnapped**_ _._

 _Need to get here quick._

I drop the phone when I hear the word kidnapped. I freeze, and all the blood drains from my face. I start to hyperventilate when I think of someone hurting Christian. I pant and finally coming out from my shock. I start to get dressed frantically.

I pull on a pair of ripped skinny jeans, a white camisole, and a gray sweater to put over the white shirt. I throw on a pair of my tan Ugg's and pick up my phone. I see that Chris hung up. I run to get my purse and throw my phone into my bag. I get to my desk and quickly scribble my parents a note, so they know what is going on. I run out of my room and quickly place the note on the kitchen table and quickly walk to the front door. I find my mother's keys in the bowl by the door and snatch them up.

I open, shut and lock the door and get into my mother's car. I throw my bag into the passenger's seat and start the engine. My hands are shaking, so it takes a few tries to get my hands to cooperate. I finally get the keys into the ignition and turn the car on. I am about to pull out of the driveway when I feel something being pressed into the back of my neck. I freeze when I feel someone take hold of my throat and squeeze me semi-tightly.

"Be fucking quiet," a dark voice hisses into my ear.

I start to panic but nod my head quickly. The voice reaches over and presses a gun to my temple. All the blood drains from my face, and I pale at the sight of it.

"Now, here is what we are going to do. You are going to drive until I tell you to stop. Any question?" he hisses.

I shake my head quickly. A tear falls out of the corner of my eye. I am shaking violently at this point. I look down and see the person's arm is covered in black. They have black gloves on, and I can see the start of a big owl tattooed on his wrist. Most of it is hidden due to the black jacket. I bring my eyes to the rear view mirror and see a man with a black mask covering his face. His eyes are the only thing I can see, and they are pitch black. Two dark black eyes stare menacingly back at me.

I shake more violently at the sight of him. His lips lift up into a sneer, and I choke back a sob.

He takes his arms off of me but keeps the gun pointed at the back of my head. His hard eyes were never leaving mine.

"Drive," he growls.

Tears are streaming down my face while I back out of the driveway.

I look back at my house and try not to burst into tears. My house disappears into the darkness as I drive further and further away.

All I can think about is how I want Christian's loving arms wrapped around me. Comforting me, because right now, I am scared to death.

* * *

 _ **Christian**_

We drive for about three more hours. The sun is starting to rise in the horizon, as we drive into yet another state. Elena suddenly drives off the freeway and turns into a gas station. My mom sits up and looks over at me full of hope. I give her a small smile and whisper to her that I have a plan.

She nods and we sit back and wait for them to open the door.

Tyler gets out from the back and gestures for us to get out of the car.

My mother gets out first, and I follow.

The prick gets out of the passenger's seat and walks towards us. I push my mother in the back of me once more.

"I have to use the bathroom," I say impassively.

"Hold it," he hisses.

I look at him like he has grown three heads.

"What do you expect me to do? Hold it all the way until we get to Detroit?" I say sarcastically.

He grinds his teeth and glares at me.

"Fine. I'll just take a shit in your car then," I shrug.

He growls and stalks towards me. My mother puts a hand on my shoulder.

He gets in my face and starts to speak.

"He's going with you, boy. Five minutes and that is all. Got it?" he sneers.

"Got it," I hiss.

He pushes me forward, and I look back at my mother. She stares at me in fear. I mouth at her that I will be right back. She nods and gets back into the car. Elena quickly gets gas, and the fucker gets into the car after my mother. I vaguely notice him talking on the phone before he slams the door shut. The prick pushes me forward. The gun is still lodged into my back. Nobody seems to notice it or notices that the asshole in the back of me is standing so close to me that we are practically one.

As we get to the restroom, an older man comes out and stops dead in his tracks when he sees me standing there. He looks me up and down and frowns when he sees me standing in front of him shirtless.

 _Oh, yes. I am still fucking shirtless._

He looks behind me and stares at us in disgust.

I close my eyes in annoyance when I see what this must look like.

He probably believes we are going to screw inside of the restroom.

The guy throws his hands in the air and moves out of our way.

"It's all yours," he says repulsed.

I glare at him when he walks off quickly. He pushes me inside of the restroom.

"Five minutes," the fucker says.

I stomp to the stall and slam the door closed. I sit on the toilet seat and put my head in my hands. My plan was to mouth _help_ to anyone who passes us. I can't call the police because this asshole is glued to my fucking hip. I can't get anyone's attention because nobody fucking notices us or fucking pays attention.

I can't do anything because that asshole might hurt my mother. Or he might drive off with her and the prick kills me.

My leg bounces up and down as I run my hand through my hair in frustration. _Fuck._

"Let's go. Five minutes are up," he bangs on the door.

I growl and throw the door open, and I walk out of the restroom quickly. He runs forward and catches up to me. A man who comes into the store sees me and frowns at me.

I mouth _help_ as he stares at me in confusion. I am about to mouth at him again, but a car that suddenly speeds into the gas station steals my attention.

I glance at it and notice it's a red Toyota. My eyes widen when I see that it looks exactly like Ana's mother's car. I race out the door, leaving the guy confused behind me as I run out frantically. I suddenly see the back door open, and a tall man in all black races out of the car. He throws the driver's side open, and yanks someone out of the car by their arm. I halt in my tracks when I see that the person is Ana. _NO!_

The man in the black mask grabs hold of her hair and pushes her forward. Tears are streaming down her face as he quickly walks towards the SUV in front of them. Her watery eyes meet mine and her eyes widen in relief.

"Christian!" she whimpers.

"Ana," I yell.

I run over to her but before I can get to her the guy in black throws her inside of the car and points the gun at me. I stop dead in my tracks.

"Get in," he hisses.

I put my hands up in surrender and walk slowly to the car.

 _How the fuck did they get Ana?_

* * *

 ** _AN: Here is the next chapter._**

 ** _Thank you all for reviewing this story. When reading the reviews of the last chapter, some of you were wondering where Ana was since she didn't answer her phone when Christian called her. So, I decided to start this chapter with her POV. I did not plan on her getting kidnapped as well, I just planned on her being at home and her phone dead. It got me thinking, so I included Ana more into the rest of the story. I noticed that the direction of the story was more of Christian parents, so I waned to incorporate more of C &A. In the beginning, I planned on having mainly them in this story, and not their parents, but it didn't turn out that way. _**

**_Anyway, thank you to the readers who asked about Ana and her whereabouts._**

 ** _I hope you all like the chapter, and I will try to update the next chapter here soon._**

 ** _I will update the Pinterest board here later tonight. I have some pins saved for this chapter but not all._**

 ** _Thank you for reading. Please review._**


	30. Chapter 30

_**Christian**_

The man in the black mask grabs hold of her hair and pushes her forward. Tears are streaming down her face as he quickly walks towards the SUV in front of them. Her watery eyes meet mine and her eyes widen in relief.

"Christian!" she whimpers.

"Ana," I yell.

I run over to her but before I can get to her the guy in black throws her inside of the car and points the gun at me. I stop dead in my tracks.

"Get in," he hisses.

I put my hands up in surrender and walk slowly to the car.

 _How the fuck did they get Ana?_

On the way to the SUV, I see movement out of the corner of my eye. I look over and see my father discretely wave at me to my left. My eyes widen, and I suddenly halt. He gestures to the SUV. I look at him in confusion before the asshole hisses again.

"I said get in!"

I see him march over to me and push me towards the car. I carefully look over to my dad and he mouth the words _backup is coming,_ causing me to sag in relief. The asshole pushes me inside once more when I stand too long at the open door.

He slams the door as my head lands on Ana's shoulder. Her and my mom are huddled together. I sit up, and Ana throws herself into my arms.

"Oh, Christian I was so worried," she whimpers.

I rock her back and forth while I kiss her temple over and over again.

"It's okay baby," I coo.

My mom rubs Ana's back and stares at me in horror. I move my eyes to the side without moving my head to the back of the car, trying to tell her that dad is back there. I roll my eyes towards the back again, while she frowns in confusion.

"What?" she mouths.

"In back," I mouth back.

Her eyes widen, and she slowly moves her head to the back of the SUV. She gasps suddenly.

"Shut up!" I mouth.

Her hand flies to her mouth, and she stares back at me in fear.

The dick whips his head over to us and glares.

"Let's go bitch," he hisses at Elena.

She glares back and starts to speed forward. I look behind me and see my dad pulling out onto the road and keeps a safe distance between himself and the SUV. I look back over to my mom, and she has tears in her eyes, sagging in her seat in relief.

I nod at her and keep rocking Ana back and forth. _We're getting out of this._

The guy in all black is sitting in the back with Tyler, and they are both glaring out of the window. They both have the guns on their lap, ready to fire if necessary. The asshole in black glares at me behind his mask. I grit my teeth.

He glances behind him and stares at the various cars that are driving behind us. I see him gripping the gun in his left hand.

I look up over his head and spot my dad who is two cars back. He is driving a car that I recognize as my mother's blue Acura.

She glances at me in anticipation. I discretely nod at her. Ana finally releases her hold on me and looks up at my face. I smile down at her.

"It will be over soon," I whisper quietly.

She bites her lip and nods. Her lips begin to quiver. I look over at the pimp and Elena. She is driving and keeping her eyes on the road, while he is scanning the road beside him.

We drive for about twenty minutes before the pimp suddenly yells.

"God, fucking Damnit!"

"What?" Elena asks.

"There's a fucking cop in back of us," he hisses.

Elena starts to panic. She whips her head back and forth between the rearview mirror and the road.

"What do we do?" she squeals.

"Just fucking drive! It's probably nothing," he spits.

I look behind me and see the cops police car's lights begin to flash. I release the breath I didn't know I was holding.

Ana looks at me with wide eyes.

"FUCK!" he yells.

The assholes in the back leap up out of their seat and aim their guns at the back window and begin to fire.

Glass shatters and my mother and Ana start to scream.

Elena starts to speed up. I duck down with Ana still in my arms.

"Mom get down!" I yell.

She ducks and shields her head with her hands while I shield Ana's head.

"Motherfuckers! Keep going!" he yells.

He turns around and aims for the cops and starts to shoot. The bullets keep flying while Ana and my mom cry into their laps.

I hurriedly pass Ana to my mother.

"Mom, keep her safe. Keep your head down and for God sake don't look up," I demand.

She nods and shakily grabs Ana, and they both huddle together in a small ball.

I slide down the seat and get on the floor. I look up and see the pimp firing away. While he is occupied, I take a deep breath and suddenly throw my arms around Elena's throat and squeeze. She yelps and starts to pry my hands off her neck.

"Stupid fuck!"

The pimp yells and grabs me by the hair and tries to yank my head back. Elena swerves all over the road, while I hold onto her head.

"Let her go, you fucker!"

He continues to try to pull my head back. I see that Elena is having trouble breathing, and the car starts to slow down. I hear many sirens and gun shots in back of me.

Ana and my mother cry and yell, begging the asshole to let me go.

All of the sudden, he smashes the side of my head with the butt of the gun that he is holding. I scream in agony, and my arms loosen around her neck.

By now the car has slowed down considerably, and the police car that is following us suddenly rams into the back of the SUV at an alarming rate, jerking us forward. My body hits the back of Elena's seat, and I suddenly fall to the ground, hitting my head hard onto the carpeted floor. My vision goes blurry for a second. Before I realize what is happening, the side door has been yanked open and the asshole dressed in black rush out of the car and starts firing. Tyler quickly following his lead.

"Christian!"

"Oh, my God!"

I hear Ana, and my mom screams out. My vision goes blurry again, and before I know it, everything goes black.

* * *

 _ **Ana**_

"Christian!"

I yell when I see Christian's eyes start to roll to the back of his head.

Elena is still sitting in the driver's seat, trying to breathe normally. The guy that is sitting up front rushes out and starts firing. Ella is crying and starts to shake Christian awake when he passes out.

I fall to the floor and take his head into my hands. Tears are streaming down my face.

"Christian, wake up! Please, don't leave me!" I beg.

I start to cry more when he doesn't respond.

Suddenly, I feel someone yank my hair back, and I stumble backward. I scream out in pain as they drag me out of the car by my hair.

"Ana!" Ella yells and tries to take hold of my feet. However, the man is too strong, causing her to let go of my shoes suddenly.

They drag me out and pull me up to my feet by my hair.

"Stop shooting or she will die!" they yell out.

All the firing stops. Tears are rolling down my face as I try to fight the person off of me.

"Don't fucking move!" they demand.

I freeze and open my eyes to see several cops pointing their guns at me and the guy in back of me.

"Hold your fire!" one of the cop's yell.

He holds up his hand, and all of the cops take cover behind their open car doors while they have their guns pointed straight at us.

I gasp as the guy pulls my hair harder. He puts the gun to my head.

"Get back or I will kill her!" he hisses.

I start to shake violently. I look over to the car and see Ella holding her still unconscious son for dear life. Tears are streaming down her face and staring at me in fear.

I whimper and look forward once more.

"Put the gun down, NOW!" they yell.

"FUCK YOU!" he screams as he digs the barrel of the gun into the side of my head. I flinch in pain.

I start to panic when I see him look all around the area; he also starts to panic when he knows there is no way out.

"Let's go!" he hisses into my ear.

I whimper as he starts to walk backwards.

"STOP! DON'T MOVE! PUT YOUR GUN DOWN! IT IS OVER!" they yell.

Suddenly, a helicopter loudly flies towards us and slows down, hovering over the SUV. I look up and see multiple men in black armored suits point their guns towards the ground. The high wind of the helicopter blades causes my hair to fly all over my face.

"Put your weapon down, NOW!" someone in the chopper demands over a loud speaker.

I suddenly see Chris running towards the SUV, and I see him rush forward in a panic, while one of the cops tries to pry him back in the direction he came from. They yell back and forth.

"Christian!" I hear a female voice yell.

I whip my head to my right and see Elena rush forward. One of the cops moves out from his car door and rushes to her. She screams when they get a hold of her by the waist. She tries to fight them off while many cops try to drag her to the closest police car. They slap handcuffs on her and push her into the car.

"CHRISTIAN, HELP ME!" she yells one last time before they slam the door.

Someone suddenly fires, and I stare in horror when I see one of the cops run to a young guy who is moaning in pain on the concrete road. It is one of the men who was in the back of the SUV earlier.

"Don't move!" the cops demand.

They slap cuffs on his wrists as he moans in agony. They drag him away, and the guy gripping my hair screams out once more.

"Get back!"

The man in black who kidnapped me moves behind the guy holding my hair and yanks his mask off, revealing his face.

My eyes widen when I see his face. The guy is huge and scary, with an entirely bald head and hard brown eyes. He points the gun at the cops and stands there glaring at them menacingly.

More police cars come to a halt in the distance. They run out of their cars and get into position. I whip my head around to the side and see more cops running out of their cars in back of us.

We are completely surrounded. I shake and start to cry in relief.

Chris tries to come forward as the policemen hold him back. Ella is crying and rocking Christian from side to side. The guy holding my hair growls and suddenly pushes me forward, and I scream and fall to the ground. I am on my hands and knees when suddenly I feel many hands on my shoulders and waist, pulling me backwards.

"Get down ma'am!" they demand.

I duck and hear gun fire. I look up when I hear tons of footsteps run past me. I look to see the policeman firing their weapons onto the men who kidnapped us. My kidnapper takes multiple wounds to the chest and legs. He flinches but keeps shooting anyway. The other guy gets shot in the leg and falls to the ground. He clutches his leg and screams out in pain.

My kidnapper finally releases his gun and falls to his knees. I watch in horror when the policemen shoot him in the head, causing the guy to fall back.

I gasp, and my hand flies to my mouth. I cry as I try to crawl backward, away from the dead body of my kidnapper. I stop crawling backward when my back hits a car door. I shoot up to my feet and run to the SUV. The police try to tell me to stay back, but I run to the car determined to get to my boyfriend. The police slap handcuffs on the guy and drags him away from the SUV while reading his Miranda rights.

I get to the door, and see Ella's eyes closed tightly, and she is still rocking him back and forth. I breathe a sigh of relief and crawl over to them. I lunge for Christian and cry into his chest. _Thank god he wasn't hurt._

Ella's eyes fly open when she hears Chris's voice.

"Ella! Christian!" he yells.

"Chris," she whimpers and starts to cry harder.

He gets to the car and crawls over to us.

"Oh, thank God," he says breathlessly.

He throws his arms around the three of us, and we all cry tears of relief.

"Shhh, it's over, it's all over," he whispers into our hair.

I cry harder and bring Christian's head into my chest and kiss his hair softly.

 _We're going to be okay._

 _It's over._

* * *

 ** _AN: Hello there! Here is the next chapter._**

 ** _I finally got my computer working earlier today (piece of junk!). My hubby had to take it apart and fix and swipe the hard drive. So that means I lost everything, because he had to reinstall Windows. The good news is I didn't have that much of this chapter written or my homework so I didn't have to start anything over, thankfully._**

 ** _I did loose all my documents though which sucks, but at least the computer is working (for now). Hopefully we wont have anymore issues with it but were both cautious because we still do not know what caused it to stop working. So if it happens again, and I wont be able to update, then I will again let you all know._**

 ** _Thank you all for your kind words and understanding of my little delay. I appreciate it. :)_**

 ** _The next chapter will be the last. I did have a plan to continue the story because I had things planned for Ana and her parents but I decided not to do it for now. I kind of lost my motivation for this story and I want to focus on the other story I have. I might come back in the future to write what I planned, but well see._**

 ** _I didn't plan for the story to go this route, and to have it mainly be about his parents drama so I am sorry that it came out that way. I know some readers were probably uninterested as the story developed because of this, and I am sorry if that was the case. I hope you enjoyed the story anyway._**

 ** _Thank you for all the new followers/favorites. I will have the last chapter updated next week, hopefully._**

 ** _Again, thank you for reading and please review and tell me what you thought of the chapter. ;)_**

 ** _Pinterest will be updated tomorrow._**


	31. Chapter 31

_**Christian**_

 _Oh, my God!_

 _Christian_

That was the last thing I remembered before passing out. I don't know how long I was out for, but when I come too, I am met with blinding light.

I squint and try to shield my eyes with my arm. I groan and shut my eyes tightly.

I have a killer headache, and I feel a little nauseous from the bright light. I feel someone holding onto my other hand tightly. I slowly open my eyes and peek out from under my arm, and I automatically see a white wall. I frown in confusion and place my arm down on what I am assuming is a bed.

I look around confused, and notice I am in a hospital room. _Why the hell am I in a hospital? What happened?_

The room is empty and quiet, other than the beeping that is coming from a monitor to my left. I look down and see an IV attached to the inside of my elbow. _What the hell is that for?_

"Christian," I suddenly hear a quiet whimper.

I whip my head around to the sound of Ana's voice, and I immediately regret it. I groan at the throbbing of my head.

I close my eyes tightly when I feel Ana throw her arms around my neck and starts to break down.

Ignoring my huge headache, I slowly place my arms around her and coo in her ear.

"It's okay baby."

"Oh, Christian it was horrible," she cries.

I tense and suddenly remember the kidnapping. _Shit!_

I lean back quickly, and she looks up at me confused, with tears running down her cheeks.

"What the hell happened? Where is Elena? Where is my mother? What the fuck!" I panic.

"Christian, it's okay. We're safe," she explains.

"Where the hell are we? What happened?" I ask again.

She sighs and wipes her eyes with her sleeve. She tells me about what happened to the pimp, his friends, and Elena. She explains that the police killed the kidnapper who brought her here and the pimp was shot and taken into custody.

Elena was also arrested for her part in it as well. She said my father wasn't harmed, and she explained that my mother and father are checking into a hotel and wanted to get cleaned up before they came back to the hospital to check on me.

"My parents are on their way. They had to explain the situation with the Army before my dad can take the day off. They are finally on their way here, along with Ray," she sniffles.

I nod and bring her back into my arms.

"How long have I been out?" I ask.

"For about five hours. After everything that happened, we arrived at the hospital shortly after. We've been here for about three hours," she explains.

I nod my head against her neck, and she nuzzles further into me. The IV that is attached to my elbow is pissing me off because I can't move around the way I want too.

Ana giggles and lifts her head to look up at me. Her eyes are dancing in humor.

"What are you doing?" she slightly laughs.

"This fucking IV is annoying me," I say aggravated.

I try to move the damn thing in annoyance. She laughs loudly and shakes her head.

"Silly thing," she chuckles.

I roll my eyes and smirk. I look down and notice I am in a white striped hospital gown.

She leans over the stupid IV line, and she brings her lips to mine.

We kiss passionately, both us of trying to convey our love for each other into the kiss. I am about to lay her down on the bed and make love to her when the door suddenly flies open causing us to stop kissing.

"Ana…OH!"

My mom's eyes go wide when she sees what we are doing; she immediately shields her eyes with her hand. My dad is looking everywhere but at us.

I frown and look down and see that I have my hand shoved up under her shirt, and my other hand is down her pants. _Shit!_ I didn't even realize I had my hands on her.

I take my hands away quickly and help her straighten up her clothes. Ana is beet red and looking down at the bed embarrassed.

"We, ah, just wanted to make sure you are okay."

My mom blushes and tries to explain why she barged into the room.

I run my hand through my hair and chuckle.

"It's okay mom. I just woke up," I say.

She nods and immediately her eyes turn glassy. She walks over to me and throws her arms around my neck. I wrap my arms around her and coo in her ear.

"It's okay mom. I'm fine," I reassure her.

She nods and continues to weep into my neck.

I look up and see my dad and Ana standing at the foot of my bed, and he has his hand resting on Ana's shoulder. He smiles at me, and I smile weakly at him.

I squeeze her harder and bury my face into her hair.

"We're going to be okay mom. It's over."

* * *

 _ **One Year Later**_

"Now, this year I want to go around the table and say what we are thankful for. Please, let's try not to have a repeat performance of last year," Grace grimaces.

We all laugh nervously.

We are all sitting around the table at Grace and Carrick's house. It is Thanksgiving once again, and we are all grateful to be able to share the holidays with each other again this year.

"I will start. I am thankful for having the whole family here to celebrate Thanksgiving," she beams.

We all nod.

"I am thankful for my wife and all of our beautiful children," Carrick says.

All of us kids smile.

I am thankful for my brother Christian. I know everyone has forgiven me for what happened a year ago, but I want to tell you all again. I'm really sorry for my behavior," Mia murmurs.

Carrick rubs her back, and I give her a smile. She beams back at me and I wink.

Everything with Mia has straightened itself out. About a month after everything that happened with the pimp, Mia broke down and told us how much of a bitch she was to everyone. She apologized like I wanted her too, but it took some time for her to mean that she was sorry truly.

Grace and Carrick grounded her for a few months. She resented them for it in the beginning, but after a few weeks, she took things seriously. She apologized over and over to my parents. Of course, my mother forgave her right away, but it took my father a while to warm up to her again.

She also apologized to my sister and Ana. Ana being the most wonderful girlfriend in the world, forgave her, but my sister was a different story. She still thinks she is a brat, and Arabella didn't forgive her for what she did. They are civil to each other but are still tense around each other. I guess not all family members will ever be close as we want them too. I am just thankful the drama is all behind us.

"I am thankful for my sexy thing that is sitting right next to me."

Elliot winks at his new flavor of the month that is sitting next to him.

The annoying girl giggles and she kisses him on the cheek. I roll my eyes and Ana giggled next to me. I chuckle and kiss her temple.

Elliot's chick goes next and says she is thankful for Elliot in her annoyingly sweet voice. We all roll our eyes at their disgusting public display of affection.

"I am thankful for my family," Ray says proudly.

Ray was able to make it this year to Thanksgiving. Our relationship has grown over the last year. After what happened, he finally warmed up to me. He even invites me to go fishing with him and his buddies. We have gone twice over the last year, and I look up to him. He means a lot to Ana and her family, so I wanted us to have a good relationship. I succeeded, and I couldn't be happier that I have Ray Steele on my side.

Carla and Frank say what they are thankful for next. They are still happily married and still living in Montesano. I still travel back and forth throughout the year to see Ana whenever I can. School started back up a couple of months ago. I am in my second year of law school, and Ana is a Junior this year.

"I am also thankful for my family, and our second chance."

It's my dad's turn. He stares lovingly at my mother that is sitting beside him. She beams back up at him, and they both kiss. She looks happy and healthy in her black skinny jeans, and a long-sleeved gray blouse. I chuckle at them.

My mom and father are now happily together. It took a few weeks for all of us to regroup from the whole kidnapping ordeal. My mother went into therapy and started seeing a professional. She wanted to talk to someone about her past. I think she wanted to talk through her issues about what happened to her when she was younger. She wanted to be with my father, but she wanted to get mentally healthy first. She didn't want to automatically jump into a relationship with him until she was emotionally _and_ mentally ready.

After about six months, they decided to let go of the past and look towards the future. They have been together ever since.

Jackson did end up moving to Boston. Last time my mother spoke to him, he was in a committed relationship with a coworker. They still keep in touch, and they are both happy for one another. I'm glad he found someone, and I wish him all the best.

My father filed for divorce from Elena immediately after it happened. She was arrested for her part in the kidnapping. She received fifteen years in federal prison. The divorce didn't take long, and it was resolved after a few months, leaving my father with everything.

Elena has written my dad from prison a couple of times, stating that she loved him, and she only did it out of love for him. He read them, but tore them up afterward and hasn't responded to her. The letters stopped coming after he hadn't responded to her for a year. I don't know what will happen to her when she gets out, and I don't care. She's gone, and she can't hurt us.

Tyler received five years in prison. When he was in jail, he admitted to having a sexual relationship with Elena when he was fifteen. It turns out they had a special kind of arrangement; a BDSM one. I still shutter at the thought of that.

Also, he admitted to impregnating her and Elena's plans to pawn the child off as my dad's. They couldn't prove who's baby it was since she had a miscarriage, but in the end, it didn't matter. He is done with Elena, and he couldn't be more grateful.

As for the pimp, he received life in prison for kidnapping and murder. It turns out he had killed two women in Detroit a couple of years ago. My father received word a few weeks ago that he was killed in prison. Some other inmate killed him with a handmade weapon. The _why_ is still unknown, but I couldn't care less. I hope the bastard is rotting away in hell for what he has done to my family.

My mother goes next, and she says she is thankful for family and our health. Arabella is sitting beside my mother. She looked beautiful and grown up in her long brown maxi dress, with a white and black polka dot top and a brown belt around the waist. Her long copper hair flows down her back in wild waves. She beams at my mother after she tells everyone what she is thankful for.

They have become extremely close lately. They are close as a mother, and a daughter could be. She loves her mother, and she will always miss her, but she is thankful to have another mother figure in her life. She loves Grace, but Ella is like her second mother, and I couldn't be happier that they are so close.

It's Ana's turn. She is beautiful in her long blue and red chevron maxi dress. Her hair is down in natural waves with light makeup. _My natural, breathtaking Ana._

She looks towards me and gives me her breathtaking smile.

"I am thankful for you," she whispers.

I give her a shy smile, and take her head in my hands and we kiss softly.

"I am thankful for you too," I whisper back.

I place my forehead to hers, and we stare into each other's eyes. She runs her fingers over my facial hair. I decided to grow out my beard this fall. Ana loves it; she says it makes me look more rugged and sexy.

"Alright, you two. Break it up," Elliot rolls his eyes.

Everyone laughs, and I glare at him. He smirks and sits back and throws his arm around his chick's shoulder.

I roll my eyes and kiss Ana on the cheek. She giggles and cuddles to my side.

"Okay! Happy Thanksgiving everyone! May the Grey's, Steele's, Lambert's, and MacCormack's all be in each other's lives for many years to come!"

Carrick toasts and raises his glass. We all raise our glasses and make another toast.

" _To Family."_

 ** _The End_**

* * *

 ** _AN: Well, here is the last chapter of A Different Path to Fifty._**

 ** _Thank you all of the loyal readers who read this story from start to finish._**

 ** _Like I said, it wasn't the original direction I wanted to go, but I am happy that you all liked the story and continued to read and review. I am a little sad that this story has ended up I hope I left it at a good note._**

 ** _I did wanted to continue the story, because I had some other things I wanted to do, but I think it will overwhelm the story and I think it is best to just leave it completed for now. I might come back and continue it later on, but for right now I want to focus on my new one._**

 _ **Again, thank you all for the continue support for this story. I really appreciate all of you :D**_

 _ **Have a good weekend everyone! XOXO**_


End file.
